Fortunate Son?
by DylantheRabbit
Summary: A response to Final Master X2's Harry Potter Challenge. Harry and his bestie Neville are not having a great time at school, but at least it can't get any worse. Well not until his little sister, Rose decides to get involved with her slightly wonky but awesomely powerful spellcasting anyway. FemHarry, FemNeville, and Femslash. This one is all about the girls. HP/HG.
1. Chapter 1

**This new story is a response to Final Master X2's Harry Potter Challenge. I have been wanting to do a gender change fic for a while now but have always shied away from it due to the existance of fics like Branchwraith's brilliant Season of Change and the equally wonderful offering by Nemesis13, Another Day in the Life. I just hope that I can pay tribute to the genre and that I don't screw it up too badly.**

 **For this challenge James and Lily Potter had to be alive and the Boy Who lived had to have a sibling. Other than that and the whole turning into a girl thing I have a pretty good deal of latitude here so let's list out the active AU changes.**

 **1\. Voldemort is dead. Really dead. Deceased. He is no more. He has shuffled off his mortal coil.**

 **For some reason I really want to start singing about lumberjacks here.**

 **2\. The Potters weren't killed and the Longbottoms weren't tortured into insanity.**

 **3\. Sirius Black was not disowned by his father and has acceded to the position of Lord Black on his parent's death.**

 **There are others but those are the three main one's to keep in mind.**

 **Now there will be some adventure but this is mainly a story of friendship and love. Let's face it, this is going to be shameless fluff and I am in no way going to apologise for it. Femslash is the order of the day and those of you who were dismayed by me dumping Hermione in Silent World will be glad to know that our favourite Gryffindor bookworm is going to play a major part here.**

 **The rating is T, so if you're expecting graphic sex scenes ... well ... don't. This isn't because I have any moral objections to them it's just that I am truly horrible at writing them. Properly pants. So knowing my limitations I've decided to do what I do best and simply avoid it.**

 **Right. Off we go then.**

 **The Potterverse is still JKR's and I'm still working. Damn it.**

 **DtR xx.**

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **Fortunate Son?**

 **Chapter 1. Changing Man**

Far above the pitch Harry potter felt the breeze against his face as he gripped his Nimbus 2000 broom lightly in his pale, slender hands and smiled with genuine pleasure. He drifted on the warm air currents in a lazy, looping figure of eight simply allowing the light wind to push him along with no extraneous effort on his part. Up here, away from the pressures of his exams and the expectations of his family, he felt truly free. Free from his loving but overbearing parents and their not so subtle hints that he should be a better student, or a better seeker, or a better son. Not that he was bad at any of those things. He just didn't excel at them. In all honesty he was simply average. His grades in school were good but not great, his performance at quidditch was decent but not exceptional and his connection with his parents was okay but not special. He was a totally average Fourteen year old boy, and while that might be okay for some, for the fabled 'Boy who Lived', it was simply not good enough. Not for his mother and father, not for his professors and not for the wizarding world in general. Not by a long way. The only people it was good enough for was his sister, Rose and his best friend Neville.

Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had been friends since before they could walk or talk. They had grown up together in the aftermath of the great wizarding war, which had been ended by Harry's, completely unconscious and unremembered (by him at least) defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort. It was a friendship built on common ground. Two shy, quiet, mild mannered and even tempered boys finding pleasure in the simplicity of nature. Neville's love of plants and Harry's love of flowers and cute fluffy animals led the pair of them to revel in the extensive gardens around both of their homes and in their own company. Born on the same day to best friends, they had been inseperable as toddlers and had only grown closer with time. To their mothers Lily and Alice it was a source of wonder and amusement, to their fathers James and Frank it was cause for concern that the boys were not spending their time in more manly pursuits as they once had. To Harry's little sister, however, they were simply perfect. Well almost perfect. There was only one thing that she would change about them that would have made them even better.

While in class Harry's daydreaming tendancies had only got him some poor marks and the occasional detention, in the middle of a quidditch match, the consequences could be a little more serious. Well, as far as most of his Housemates were concerned, anyway. He saw a flash of blonde hair from the corner of his eye as he realised, too late, that Draco had spotted the snitch and was already half way to the fluttering, golden ball. Harry pushed the nose of his broom downwards and took off in a thrilling, intense and downright dangerous vertical dive after his opponent. It would have been incredibly impressive if he had started a bit earlier and managed to actually pass the other boy and catch the snitch but he was too late. He had got distracted, as happened all too often, and today Draco Malfoy's team emerged victorious. Slytherin had won both the match and the cup and Harry knew he was in for an uncomfortable evening in Gryffindor Tower.

"Congratulations Draco. Good game."

Harry held out his hand to the smirking blonde and was not even slightly surprised when the other boy sneered and didn't take it but smiled superciliously and remarked.

"The better man won 'Pansy'. As usual."

He shrugged and ignored the insult before turning and silently following his team to the locker room to change. His placid response and actions only earned him jeers, catcalls and cries of 'poofter' from, not only the Slytherins, but also some of his own House as well. It was nothing new. Most of the school looked at his close relationship with Neville and thought he was gay by now. He wasn't but he didn't want to correct those assumptions. Harry may not have been gay but Neville was and he wasn't about to let his best friend face that particular stigma all on his own. So he shouldered his Nimbus, took the insults and the jinxes and headed for the showers, which he knew would be deserted by now. His team mates may not give him as much grief as everyone else did but they still didn't want to shower with a suspected homo.

Freshly scrubbed and dressed in clean clothes, Harry left the locker room and was almost immediately engulfed in a warm, sweet smelling embrace. He inhaled the aroma of coconut shampoo and the light cologne of his best friend as he returned the hug just as warmly.

"Hey Nev. Miss me did you?"

"Always sweetie."

He snuggled into his taller friend and smiling, chuckled into the boy's wide, well muscled shoulder.

"You know that this kind of thing doesn't exactly help the rumours about us, don't you."

"And yet, you still continue."

"Well you're just so comfy."

"Prat."

From her position behind the stands the auburn haired, twelve year old Rose Potter watched her brother and the boy that she considered her other brother leave for the castle arm in arm and clutched her book tightly to her chest. She had liberated this particular tome from the restricted section of the library by persuading a Seventh year Ravenclaw girl to use her pass in the noble pursuit of knowledge. It had taken a while but, after a prolonged campaign of attrition, the older girl had finally succumbed to her tearful eyes, pleading looks and obvious thirst to improve her academic performance. Of course that was all complete rubbish. Rose was quite possibly the most gifted and intelligent young witch to ever pass through the gates of the famous school, even giving the great Hermione Granger a run for her money, despite the three year age gap. But she had wanted this book badly and had used every trick in her extensive mental arsenal to acquire it. She smiled a secret smile and hugged the book to her once more. _Morphing the Unmorphable - The Theory and Practice of Ancient Magick_.

Rose's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had not been what you would call an overwhelming success. Even though she had been studying for years before she had arrived here and had easily aced every class that she took, nobody, not even her professors, had really warmed to the girl. The youngest Potter may have had her mother's intelligence in abundance, but she had also inherited her father's penchant for breaking the rules as well as his legendary temper. A temper which she displayed on a regular basis. After not quite three weeks into her first term even Ginny Weasley, the undisputed queen of the dreaded bat-bogey hex, had been seen to be cautiously avoiding the diminutive, green eyed fire cracker. The downside was that Rose didn't have any friends whatsoever, the upside was that nobody, but nobody, talked shit about her brother or Neville anywhere where they thought that she might overhear them. Well not after the Michael Corner _incident_ anyway. That boy had spent nearly a week in the hospital wing having two layers of clothing and his broken wand slowly and uncomfortably removed from a very sensitive part of his anatomy. She had no regrets. The nasty great gobshite had deserved every second of his pain for humiliating Harry and Neville.

Not long now, she thought stroking the rare volume in her hands, and she would be able to help all three of them. For a little while at least.

Unknown to the Potter siblings or their friend a second pair of eyes watched the progress of the two boys across the playing field. From their vantage point in the third floor window seat, chocolate coloured eyes peered out from beneath a wild, bushy brown fringe and Hermione Granger put her elbows on her thighs, cradled her chin in her hands and sighed deeply. If only she could have that kind of courage. For any student to be so open and so out in the, frankly, backwards culture of the wizarding community was, in itself, pretty brave but for the scions of two such well known and famous families to be doing it was even more incredible. She considered, not for the first time, that she should have chosen differently when the sorting hat offered her the choice between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. As much as she wanted to get to know and befriend these two two quiet, sensitive, brave young men she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She was afraid to. Afraid of the consequences. She had heard the girls in her dorm talking and it seemed that wizards hated gay people almost as much as they hated muggles, technology and know it alls. If Hermione were to support Harry and Neville then she would be labelled, not incorrectly as it happened, with that same brush, and being a gay, muggle know it all her life would become even more unbearable than it already was. If that were possible. No, courage was definitely not her strong suit. She should have chosen Ravenclaw.

After the fiasco of the quidditch match, the disapointment of the end of year exam results and the sullen atmosphere at the Gryffindor table during the final feast, Harry couldn't wait to find his little sister and head for the Hogwart's Express. The prospect of a summer at home, relaxing in his garden and just hanging out with Nev and Rosie had never been so appealing and he was almost quivering with excitement as he climbed into the horseless carriage for the trip to Hogsmeade station.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hi Nev."

Both the Potter children responded together.

"He was obviously talking to me Harry."

"Yeah right. I am _so_ much prettier than you, Petal."

Rose snorted in amusement at her older brother and giggled as she thought to herself that in about two week's time he would probably be right, but as of right this minute she wasn't going to let him get away with it. She punched him in the arm and stuck her tongue out.

"Arse face."

"Ladies, ladies, my mistake. What I clearly meant to say was; Hello beautifuls."

"Well that's better."

The giggling trio were soon hunting up and down the platform for a secluded and relatively empty carriage on the express train as none of them particularly wanted to have to deal with their peers today. It turned out that they needn't have worried as nobody really seemed to want to sit with either the school gaylords or interfere with them, especially if they were with their over protective, psychotic little sister. For once, it looked as if Harry and Neville were going to recieve no visitors at all. Even Draco Malfoy and his thugs weren't that stupid. Ten minutes into the journey, however, the door slid open and a bushy brunette mane of hair attached to a perfectly uniformed Hemione Granger entered the cabin and stood fidgeting in embarrassment.

"Sorry to interrupt ... um ... do you mind if I ... join you. The girls are being ... um ... I mean ..."

"Please Miss Granger. You are most welcome."

Neville looked over to his suddenly blushing best friend and gave a quick smirk.

"Isn't that right Harry?"

"Um yes. Um. 'Lo Mi'ney."

For some reason this pretty, bookish girl always reduced Scion Potter to a bumbling, stuttering fool.

While Neville was shaking his head at the mumbling, black haired boy, Hermione turned to face the other, unsmiling occupant of the small carriage. The tiny terror of Gryffindor Tower was staring hard at her and she suddenly felt the need to visit the bathroom. The silence stretched for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few seconds.

"You can stay."

With an audible sigh of relief Hermione sat and pulled out her copy of _Hogwarts - A History_ while the newly released Crookshanks stalked around the cabin before jumping on to the lap of a surprised, but delighted Harry Potter. He loved animals of all kinds and they were clearly just as enamoured with him. This was amply demonstrated by the ginger half kneazle purring loudly under the attentions of nice smelling, young, human male whose lap he was currently kneading before turning around, yawning comically and settling in for his fifth nap of the day.

Harry woke the next day refreshed and excited. He quickly showered before heading down the stairs and out to the garden to water his much neglected flower beds. A sense of peace descended on him as he worked diligently weeding, watering and talking to the multitude of various brightly coloured blooms. Done with school for another year, he was home at last. As he worked the sun began to rise higher and the first of the morning butterflys fliittered over and landed lightly on his nose, spreading it's bright blue patterned wings for his inspection and pleasure. Trying not to startle his small visitor Harry slowly began to smile and turned to face the glory of the new day.

Inside the kitchen James Charlus Potter shook his head in bemusement as he stared at the scene of his only son holding a bunch of flowers and talking to a butterfly. He loved Harry but he didn't understand him in the least. The boy was just so strange. He was quieter even than his mother and held not even the slightest twinge of the explosive temper that plagued both himself and, on occasion, his wife. Harry seemed to divide his time between tending to plants, playing with the various wild animals that randomly appeared wherever he was and hanging out with Neville or Rosie. He displayed little of that adventurous spirit that the young James and his friends had, preferring to stay close to home unless a trip with the potential to discover a new flower was on the cards. Still at least he loved to fly.

Nothing had pleased the former seeker for the Wimbourne Wasps and England more than seeing his two year old son chasing Sirius in his animagus form around the house on a toy broom. It had been a birthday present from his godfather and had been repaired many times over the following years. The only thing that had given James more pleasure than going flying with his son was the birth of his and Lily's daughter. He and Harry loved to fly and the two of them had spent many happy hours when he was younger just racing around the grounds laughing as they battled the oncoming wind, performing death defying stunts and facing the wrath of his frightened mother. As the boy had grown older and quidditch had become an issue James had quickly realised that, as much as he loved flying, the game held no interest for Harry. He went through the motions, learned the required moves and was even good enough to make seeker on the Gryffindor team, but there was no enthusiasm. No love. That pained him. James had dreamed of a mighty legacy of quidditch playing Potters to take the wasps to victory after victory. A dream that would never be fulfilled, he mused unhappily, as he watched the slight boy chasing a dozen butterflys across the open lawn.

"What in Merlin's name is he doing now."

"Leave him be James. He's happy."

Lily smiled at her baby boy laughing as he ran arms spread to the sky. She loved that her little Harry was so sweet and so sensitive. It was almost like having two daughters. She was well aware of what people thought about Harry and Neville and the rumours that surrounded them but the red headed, muggle born witch couldn't care less. After having thought that he was dead at the hands of that beast Voldemort, as long as he was healthy and happy her son could be in love with a turnip and she wouldn't mind. Now if only he would improve his academic performance a little in areas other than herbology and magical creatures, she would be truly happy.

Upstairs the girl who was actually born her daughter was, unknowingly, working on a way to give her mother exactly what she wanted for rest of the summer. In more ways than one. Rose had spent months finding exactly the spell she had wanted and then many more months honing it, practicing it and researching the best way to carry out her plan. It needed to be done both wordlessly and wandlessly and this had presented her with a significant challenge, even for someone as clever and as talented as her. She was still only twelve and a half, after all. But all the pain and the practice was paying off and now she was close. Very close. Rose grinned like a lunatic as she closed in on her heart's desire.

July the Thirtieth saw the Potter's modest cottage full to bursting point with friends and family for Harry and Neville's Fifteenth birthday party. The food was delicious and plentiful, the butterbeer and some stronger drinks for the more adult flowed like water and the presents were a mixture of sweet, thoughtful and, in the case of the set of weights for Harry from his father, extremely hopeful. It was a fun night for all even raising a smile or two from the dour old Frank Longbottom and, incredibly, his always grumpy mother.

A grinning Sirius Black was entertaining everyone with the description of his latest exploits in the murky world of wizarding politics and seemed to be holding all of the adults enthralled as he spun his tale of deception and pranking amongst the elite of the Wizangamot. Rose realised that if she was going to do this thing it had to be now. She silently thanked her favourite 'uncle' for his distraction and moved, unseen, to the two birthday boys quietly talking in the corner.

"Um ... Harry, Nev. I've got another gift for you."

"You didn't have to do that Petal, these were more than enough."

Her brother indicated the fluffy white bath robes, embroidered with HP and NL that her parents had picked out for him and Neville in her name.

"They were from all of us. This one's just from me. Well come on then. It's upstairs. _Come on_."

She shepherded the boys up the stairs and into her bedroom, taking a moment to wince slightly at her stuffed unicorns, which were still out on display and in full view of her brother and god brother. Rose muttered under her breath as she reclaimed Hornigril (her favourite pink stuffed unicorn) from a pouting Harry and arranged the three of them in a cross legged triangle around a large bowl in the centre of the room.

"Isn't that a spell magnification crystal?"

"It is isn't."

Bugger. Why did these two plant obsessed idiots have to grow a brain now.

"Yes alright. It's a spell magnification crystal but we're not going to be using it for that."

Neville squinted at the contents of the bowl and tried to remember any other possible uses of the big, mottled, yellow stone. Luckily his best friend helped him out by voicing the same concern.

"What are we using it for then?"

Harry asked with a confused look on his face.

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in annoyance. This was dangerousy close to being out of control now and the adults might come looking for them soon. Even uncle Padfoot's stories couldn't go on all night. She decided that she was going to have to play dirty after all and resorted to the two well worn techniques that were guaranteed to get the boys to do what she wanted. She rose, stamped her little foot and turned on the waterworks.

"D ... d ... don't you ...w ... want your present? I ... I w ... worked so hard on it ... a ... and ... and ... now you d ... don't ... e ... even ... want it."

Harry leapt to his feet and pulled his (supposedly) distraught sister to him.

"I'm sorry little Petal. Please don't cry. We didn't mean to upset you, of course we want our present. Don't we Nev?"

Neville looked solemn and nodded his head vigorously. Rose smirked into her brother's robes and thanked Merlin that Harry and Nev were a pair of too trusting simpletons. Sometimes life was easy and sometimes you had to help it along a bit. She was very good at that. Once they were all seated back in front of the bowl she started again.

"Now, put both hands on the crystal and close your eyes."

"But what sort of spell is it?"

Neville was asking questions again. Damn him.

"It's going to make you look different. Um ... I mean better. Temporarily anyway"

She recovered quickly.

"What like a glamour?"

"Yes like a bloody glamour. Now put your hands on crystal and close your sodding eyes."

The boys swiftly complied. They had learned long ago that it wasn't wise to upset Rosie too much and they could tell that she was getting ratty. Besides they were curious about their present now.

The auburn haired task master smirked at them briefly and began her spell. It built slowly drawing on the magic from inside the little witch alone at first before spreading out to utilise the residue from other magical devices scattered about her room. At the closed door to the bedroom the spell's tendrils were supposed to stop. Unfortunately for the two young men grasping the crystal Rose had made a tiny miscalculation in her arithmancy. Instead of raising the perimeter to the power of two, she had raised it by the power of twenty. This was not good. This mistake in her spellwork was about to achieve something that had never been done before in the whole history of magic and the consequences would change her family forever.

The spell continued to grow drawing power from the whole cottage and all of the witches and wizards and magical items inside. It then pushed on through the gardens until, finally, it reached the ward line. The very impressive, very expensive and very powerful wards that the Potters had set up to prevent an attack from any remaining Voldemort supporters. The ancient spell drained them in seconds before rebounding back into Rose and hitting the magnification crystal.

The cottage went black and there was, what sounded like, a loud crash of thunder. Everyone inside dropped to the floor unconscious.

The youngsters woke first and looked at each other in wonder and excitement.

"I did it! I did it! Woo Hoo!"

Rose was strutting around the room with her fists in the air.

"Holy shit Harry you're a girl. Wait why's my voice so high?"

Neville ran into the bathroom and found a large mirror. He took one look at himself, vomited on the floor and fainted dead away. Harry followed what he assumed from their clothing had to be his best friend with a growing sense of dread in heart and the sound of his sister's hysterical, delighted laughter ringing in his ears.

He barely even noticed the prone form of his best friend as he stepped, gingerly in front of the full length mirror and stared at the indescribable vision that now faced him. Staring back from the glass was the most stunningly beautiful girl he had ever seen, though her lovely face was marred slightly both by the lightning shaped scar on her forehead and the open mouthed expression of total shock. His own emerald green eyes gazed back out at him from a delicate, heart shaped and very familiar face half hidden beneath voluminous, coal black curls.

"Holy shit."

Harry exclaimed softly before passing out in a heap on the floor next to Neville.

Rose looked in from the doorway and huffed. She had been looking forward to spending some quality time wtih her new sisters tonight and was not at all pleased that they had spoiled that by selfishly going and fainting.

"Pussies."

There were thumping footsteps on the stairs and her bedroom door was nearly ripped off it's hinges by an extremely worried and extremely furious red headed witch, who was now staring in disbelief at the two very unconscious and very obviously female bodies on her daughter's bathroom floor.

"Rose Lily Potter. What have you done!"

Turning to face her mother Rose put on her most innocent face and pointed to her own chest.

"Who me?"

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **I'll be interested to see how you guys respond to this one. This is my first response to a challenge and I hope that I'm up to the ... well challenge.**

 **As usual I write for me but reviews are always nice. They give me warm fuzzy feelings and make my dull, horrible job just that little bit more bearable.**

 **DtR xx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've gone back and edited the first chapter in a few places as I realised when I read it through that I had made a glaring error. This was only supposed to be a temporary transformation by Rose which she then messed up by accidentally overpowering it and I made it seem like she wanted it to be permanent from the get go.**

 **If you go back and read chapter one again this will make a lot more sense. Either way, I hope you enjoy it. It was a lot of fun to write.**

 **The Potterverse is still JKR's and I'm still working. Damn it.**

 **DtR xx.**

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **Fortunate Son?**

 **Chapter 2. New Sensations.**

Of all the awful happenings that Albus Dumbledore had imagined when he had received the panicked firecall from the Potter household this didn't even make the bottom of the list. He stood in the fireplace of James and Lily's comfortable cottage with a slack jawed, open mouthed expression on his, suddenly not so wise, countenance staring at the frightened faces of Harry Potter and Neville longbttom. Well that's who he assumed they were anyway. It was a little difficult to tell at the moment due to them being a bit tearful and more than a little ... female. He gazed around and his eye fell upon the youngest and most innocent looking person in the room and everybody's prime suspect. Little Rosie Potter. The young girl with the auburn hair and the large eyes shifted uncomfortably under the Headmaster's stern, yet still fairly amused, blue eyed gaze and mentally prepared herself for the coming inquisition.

"So Miss Potter."

"Yes?"

Dumbledore tried not to laugh out loud as both Rose and Harry answered at once. He tried again.

"Rose."

"Yes Headmaster."

"So exactly what spell did you use and where did you find it?"

He watched, amused, as the obviously prepared little witch pulled a copy of Morphing the Unmorphable from behind her and handed it to him with downcast eyes, trying to hide her smirk. She, quite clearly, wasn't in the least bit sorry he thought bringing his attention back to her book. His eyebrows shot up and almost disappeared under his traditional, pointy hat as he read the title before staring in admiration at the girl. He knew that she was clever, he had been keeping a good eye on her since her impressive display of inventive curses against Mister Corner (among others), but if she had managed to cast anything from this book then Rose Potter was more than just clever. This weighty tome was incredibly advanced, Minerva had used this as a reference for her mastery and even he struggled with some of the material in it. Albus leaned forward a little as the girl drew herself up to answer him.

"Um. It was out of this book that I ... um ... borrowed? from the Hogwarts library. I've marked the page for the spell that I used."

The old headmaster smirked at her audacity. Stealing a book from the school was next to impossible but somehow this, increasingly interesting, twelve year old had managed, not only to remove it from the grounds, but had also gotten it out of the restricted section in the first place. As he reached the page for the spell that she had marked he stopped smiling, however, as all his attention was now focused on preventing his jaw from hitting the floor in amazement.

"This was the spell you used?"

"Yes Headmaster."

"The identity spell or _morpheus maxima_ to give it it's proper name is mastery level spelllcasting. It's a very difficult piece of magic young lady. I find myself to be rather ... impressed."

Despite the situation with the boys, Lily and James couldn't help being inexplicably proud of their only daughter. Hopefully their only daughter, that was. Dumbledore was not someone who was easiy impressed. Especially when it came to transfiguration.

"Now then let's see if we can't find a way to fix to it."

Two hours and thirty seven attempts later found the headmaster less impressed and more annoyed. How in Merlin's name had this small girl managed something that had eluded some of the greatest minds in wizarding history since the dawn of magic itself. To effect a change so completely, even down to the genetic level, as she had would have taken the kind of power that he could only dream of having. On his best day Albus Dumbledore wasn't half this good or half this powerful and his brain was struggling to cope with the fact that little Rosie Potter had achieved this feat without putting heself in a coma through magical exhaustion. Or, if her bright eyes and furiously tapping fingers were any indication, without even breaking a sweat. It was incredibly embarrassing for the old man. The girl in question then put all of his fears to rest by piping up.

"Um. Is this a good time to mention the magnification crystal, the blackout and the wards collapsing?"

He mentally face palmed himself. Of course she would use a magnification crystal. They were finicky things at the best of times and you needed to be very careful and very accurate in your calculations. Young Rose had obviously failed in this respect. Granted it was a spectacularly brilliant failure. But a failure nonetheless.

"What level of magnification were you attempting Rose?"

"Well I was going for two ... but ... I may have messed it up. A bit."

"Considering the results Miss Potter I would say that you definitely got your figures wrong."

For the rest of the day Rosie watched sullenly from the corner of the sitting room as her parents and the headmaster attempted to reverse her spell. She was a bit miffed that after all the effort she had put in over the last few months she would have slightly less than a day with her new sisters. It was always meant to be a temporary thing, but not that bloody temporary. After her exhaustive research she had powered the spell just enough to last just through the summer. Well, at least she thought she had. In her perfect world her mum and dad would have patted her on the head, praised her genius, accepted that this situation was only for the summer and moved on. This, however, was about as far from her perfect world as she could get. She had made a mess and now everyone was busy trying to clean it up. Why couldn't they just understand that she simply wanted to have some female friends for a while and leave it alone for a few weeks. She looked at the unhappy occupants of the sofa being poked, prodded and examined, hung her head and huffed in frustration.

To be honest, Rose felt a bit bad for Neville, he really didn't look at all happy with the situation at the moment, but her big brother (currently sister) was an entirely different kettle of fish. Harry had always been an open book to her, his open emotions and facial expressions were just too easy to read and he never hid himself from her. He couldn't have if he tried. That was how she knew that despite the worried looks and seeming nerves that he was giving off (mainly for the benefit of their adult audience she supposed) Harry Potter was actually enjoying the new sensations of being female. It made sense. Harry had always made a much better girl than she had. That was what had given her the idea in the first place. Rose's sister fixation had been going on since she had caught her then nine year old brother playing with her dolls. He was embarrassed of course, but ater some initial awkwardness it had become a regular occurence for the two of them to play together with Rosie's doll collection and her menagerie of stuffed animals. It had made her wonder how much better their games would be if Harry was a real girl and the seed was sown. A seed which had taken almost five years to bear fruit. It was a lot of sodding hard work for one single day of fun.

By dinner time everyone was physically and mentally exhausted and Dumbledore had reached a metaphorical dead end. He was quite simply not powerful enough to reverse this. And if he wasn't then who was? His old friend Nicholas Flamel may have been able to help but he and his wife had, last year, finally decided to move on to the next great adventure. Which left? Nobody. The additional power from the drained war wards along with Rose's magnification error had done the impossible. It had permanently and irrevocably changed the gender of the two youngsters and as much as wished otherwise for these nice people, there was no going back for them now. Giving a tired sigh the old headmaster turned to give the two families the bad news.

"Nothing is working. I'm afraid that Harry and Neville may be stuck like this. Permanently. I am truly sorry but it may be time to start picking out new names for them."

The shock on the faces of her parents and the Longbottoms and especially Nev, was a bit hard to take but Rosie certainly wasn't going to complain. One look at Harry's hope filled expression told her that for the Potter siblings, at least, this was the best possible outcome. She gave an internal little whoop of excitement while keeping her own face schooled to an apologetic and chagrined appearance. Rose would be hard pushed to get to sleep tonight. She was just too happy. Harry's subtle nudge and wink to her as they headed to a subdued dinner didn't exactly help.

This was not the first time that Harry Potter had woken up in the same bed as his best frend, they had grown up together after all, but it was the first time that he had done so with his face between Neville's large, soft breasts. He lifted the covers and pulled his pajama bottoms up and away from his body before taking a long hard look at his groin (just to check, like) only to have his view obstructed by his own chest. Carefully disentangling himself from the other boy (?), eliciting a grumbling murmur from the remaining occupant at the loss of warmth, Harry moved out of the bed and into his sister's en suite bathroom. He quickly stripped off, keeping his eyes firmly shut, turned to where he knew the full length mirror to be and took a deep breath.

"Bloody hell."

He had been rather impressed with his new body the previous night and that had been when it had been covered with a loose robe, but seeing himself naked was a whole diferent matter. His eyes wandered over the lean, firm, taught and toned skin of his impossibly long legs and up to that particular area of a woman that he had only ever seen in those magazines that he had found hidden at the back of his father's closet. Crikey, he thought, as he discovered that nothing really prepares you for seeing the real thing up close and personal. And it didn't get much more personal than this. Tearing his eyes away he continued on up over the soft, flat belly to gaze in admiration at a moderately impressive pair of breasts. They weren't as big as Nev's but they were decently sized and all perky and ... well ... just bloody magnificent really. Harry gave his torso a bit of a shimmy and giggled as his fascinating and hypnotic new favourite toys bounced around. They actually _bounced_. How cool was that.

"Having fun?"

"Gaaargh. Rosie don't _do_ that."

He snatched a towell and quickly wrapped it around himself as he glared at his little sister. Rose snorted in amusement at his embarrassment and decided that he could probably stand a little more friendly pranking. She gave him an evil grin and skipping through her bedroom and out into the hallway shouted at the top of her voice.

"Mum, mum, I think Harry wants to be stripper now."

In his own personal refuge of his flower garden Harry was starting to calm down a bit. Surprisingly, it wasn't the new appearance that was causing all the stress but rather the reaction of his father. Wait. Scratch that. _Her_ father. Dumbledore's final words to the two gender changed teenagers had been to encourage them to think of themselves in terms of the female pronoun from now on. It made perfect sense to Harry as, for all intents and purposes she _was_ now female. She had proved that beoynd a shadow of a doubt after the fun and extremely _thorough_ examination of her new form in the bathroom this morning. Mum hadn't changed at all and treated the new Harry exactly as she had always done, dad, however, was a different story. He had ignored her as much as he could. Even when it was impossible for him to not interract with Harry, her father stared at his plate while mumbling, absolutely refusing to look up and meet his offspring's eye. It had been more than a little upsettiing and she had escaped to her sanctuary as quickly as she could.

Now here, with her fingers in the earth and the sun on her back, Harry began to feel the stress of that awkward breakfast roll away to be replaced with an atmosphere of almost serene peace. This is who she was, who she had always been. More comfortable in the persence of her flowers than with people. With a few notable exceptions that is. Harry looked up from her work to see her two favourite exceptions to that rule running around in an impromptu game of chase. She smiled at the laughing pair, pleased that Neville appeared to be doing better with her issues over the changes that had given her so much trouble yesterday, but then she was with Rosie and that was enough to brighten anyone's day. Harry's sweet, precious, troublemaking little sister who had given her this wonderful gift. And that's what this was to her. A gift. Gone were the pressures of being the 'Boy who Lived', of having to be the perfect copy of her father and, the thing she was most grateful for, gone was the hated pressure of being the great quidditch star (even dad couldn't argue with her decision to quit that bloody awful sport now). Plus the clothes were really pretty and _, damn_ , but she made them look good. To emphasise this point Harry stood up and gave a twirl making her skirt flare out around her, showing off those stunning long legs. She giggled to herself as the cool air soothed her stiff muscles. Merlin, she was such a girl. But that was kind of the point, she thought, running over to join in the game with Rosie and Nev.

Later that evening Harry was having a relaxing, bubble filled bath, trying to wash away the dirt and the sweat of a hard days gardening as well as the musky odour of her new foxy friends that she had found in the woods, when the door opened and Neville poked her head around the corner. With one hand over her face, covering her eyes she asked hesitantly.

"Can I come in and talk to you?"

"Put your hand down Nev, you've seen me naked before and quite honestly I've embarrassed myself enough today that I dont think anything you see or say is going to make it any worse."

"Cool."

The blonde girl bounced into the room and sat lightly on the closed lid of the toilet. Harry regarded her suddenly nervous friend squirming around, perched on a lavatory seat and thought that this day could not get any weirder. As usual, she was wrong.

"I feel a bit over dressed, I think I'm just going to take these off."

She shook her head as her friend stripped off and sat on the edge of the bath in front of her and cursed her stupid brain. Yeah this was definitely weirder now.

"Was there anything in particular that you wanted to talk about Nev or did you just want to show me your new tits. Not that they aren't lovely mind."

"Mmmmm. They are a pair of absolute smashers aren't they. I mean they're not really my kind of thing you know, at least they weren't before, but still. It's nice to know that I can still turn heads with my awesomely beautiful bod."

Harry sighed as her best friend rambled on about her new physique and let her continue on until the dropping temperature of her bath water began to become an issue. She brought a halt to proceedings by leaning forward and gripping the girl's face between both of her hands.

"Neville. Focus. What. Do. You. Want."

"Oh. Yeah. So I was thinking we should try that kissing thing again."

The first time they had kissed was at the previous Yuletide holiday. Nev had just taken Harry to his room and officially told his best friend that he was gay (which he already knew) and told him that he loved him (which he didn't actually know but had always suspected) and was sitting there all nervous and red faced. Harry hadn't paused for a single second. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved the other boy but he was also aware that he wasn't attracted to him. Bushy haired, bookworm witches were more his thing. Still, he wasn't going to deny the possibility of having a relationship with his friend just because of a small and inconsequential issue like that. So he decided to try an experiment and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Nev's quivering lips. There was nothing. No chemistry, no fireworks, not even the barest hint of a spark. Well not for him anyway. Neville on the other hand looked utterly enraptured. Right up to the point at which Harry had told him of his own non reaction. The sandy haired boy had been upset at first but had understood and frankly, he loved Harry even more for having the balls to at least try it before rejecting his declaration. Strangely their love for each other had actually been strengthened by the whole affair. Albeit platonically.

Right this minute though, one question came leaping to mind. Why now? What had changed since December? Apart from the obvious that is. Then it struck him. Neville was gay. When he was a boy he liked boys, because he was gay. So now that she was a girl, did that mean that she liked girls because _she_ was gay? This line of questioning was leading nowhere fast and was also starting to make her brain hurt again. Harry thought for a moment more before saying to hell with it and rising from the rapidly cooling water, bubbles cascading down her slim form, smirking a little at the soft squeak that her movements elicited from the blonde. It seemed that she might be right about Nev's changing views on the female form after all.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine. You wanted to kiss. Let's kiss."

"Wow. Way to romance a girl Potter."

"Shut up and come here Longbottom."

As the two newly minted girls came together they only just managed to avoid falling back into the bath tub. This time there good deal more heat in the kiss than their last encounter and Harry was definitely enjoying it more. The feel of a soft, supple body against his equally squishy, if soapy, self made him respond to Nev with a good deal more passion than before as well. It was definitely better. But it still wasn't right. Neville seemed to know this instinctively.

"Still nothing?"

"Well I wouldn't say nothing, but ... "

"So it's still girls for you, just not _this_ girl."

"Yeah. Sorry Nev."

"No no. It's fine. I'll just have to find somebody else to love, I suppose. Doesn't mean we can't practice though. Hmmm?"

"Oh alright. If you must."

After a brief, blushing gin their lips met again, hands tangled in each others hair and their feet scrambled for purchase on the wet, slippery bathroom floor. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and the surprised girls fell backwards into the bath, the sudden appearance of an audience and the now frigid water cooling their ardour somewhat. At the entrance to the bathroom Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom fell about laughing at their offsprings' highly amusing predicament.

"So I was going to leave this for later but considering that you two are likely going to be stuck like this and having seen that jungle between your legs, Harry, we should probably talk about hygiene."

"Hygiene? What you mean like showering and cleaning your teeth and things?"

"No Harry dear, I mean like depilation, tampons and the correct way to wipe. Oh look Alice they're all embarrassed."

Lily , seeing the look on their faces decided that this was just far too much fun. Apparently Alice agreed.

"Their mothers catch them making out with each other butt naked in a bathroom and they're fine, but mention anything about the correct way to look after their own bodies and they go all squeamish."

"I know. Cute isn't it."

The two former boys thought that it was anything but cute. Especially after their mothers had gone into a very long and, in their opinion, unnecessarily detailed explanation of how their new bodies worked and the best way to avoid infections and the like. Harry felt sick and noticed that her own pallor was reflected in Neville's sweating face.

"Bugger me."

He exclaimed softly. Not softly enough as it turned out.

"Well you can if you like Harry love, but I wouldn't recommend it. As a girl you'll get all of the pain with none of the ... pay off."

"Eeeep."

Harry put her head between her knees and breathed hard to stave off the wave of nausia that had just hit her. She could have happily gone a whole lifetime without knowing that particular fact. Not to mention that she was now wondering exactly _how_ her mum knew so much about it in the first place. The sound of Neville dry heaving into the sink told her that she had taken that little snippet of information even worse than she had. Thankfully it drowned out the cackling laughter of the two older women as they high fived each other.

If there was one thing that had come out of this evening's events it was that life as a girl was going to be an interesting experience if nothing else.

( **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **As usual I write for me but reviews are always nice. They give me warm fuzzy feelings and make my dull, horrible job just that little bit more bearable.**

 **DtR xx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have a bad habit of getting all excited and uploading a chapter before I've properly sat back and considered it, which is exactly what I did in the last chapter. Then I had a guest review from Milly (Thanks by the way) telling me that it was hilarious, so I went back and read it again because, frankly, it wasn't supposed to be.**

 **When I sat down to write this story I had absolutely no intention of making it a comedy. It was going to be a lovely, fluffy romance with a few adventurous situations thrown in for good measure. Yeah. So that might be changing slightly now.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **The Potterverse is still JKR's and I'm still working. Damn it.**

 **DtR xx.**

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **Fortunate Son?**

 **Chapter 3. I'm Coming Out.**

The morning of August the third the ladies of House Potter and House Longbottom were gathered in the kitchen for a serious discussion on the subject of names. None of them were overly surprised that Harry and Neville's fathers had not turned up for this as neither of the men had taken the events of the last few days exactly well. Shockingly, however, Augusta Longbottom was present. The dour old woman had decided, pragmatically enough, that if her beloved grandson was now a girl then she would be the best damned girl that she could make of her. Also it helped that Neville's attraction to boys, which she was well aware of, was now actually more than acceptable given her change in gender. She was a little upset that there now wasn't a male heir to the Longbottom line but her daughter in law was young enough that she and Frank could try for another child. Alice wouldn't be easily persuaded but Augusta was a wily old girl and knew precisely which buttons to press to get her own way. Her calculating thoughts were interrupted by an interesting statement from Neville.

"Well you're easy."

"Thanks Nev, that's just what a girl wants to hear."

Harry rolled her eyes and winked at Rosie who snorted in response, which then set the sisters off on a giggling fit. This was brought to a sudden halt by the blonde's next statement.

"You know what I mean ... Harriet."

"Harriet? Nev, that's atrocious."

"Admittedly it's not exactly brilliantly original." Alice Longbottom gave her new daughter a rueful smile. "But it does have the benefit that it can, at least, be shortened to Harri."

"See?" Nev poked her dainty, pink tongue out at 'Harriet'. "Easy. What he bloody hell am I supposed to do with Neville."

Rosie looked incredulously between the five females around the table, all deep in thought and decided that they were all unbelievably stupid. Clearly demonstrating her lack of mental filters between her brain and her mouth that kept her from acquiring any friends, the youngest Potter in the room gave voice to her frustration.

"How the bollocking, sodding hell do you lot manage to breathe in and out being this dumb?"

"Rosie!"

"Sorry mum." She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and gave a suitably apologetic look before launching into an only slightly less insulting explanation.

"We all call you Nev right?" At the responding nods she continued. "so we just add in an 'a' put another 'e' on the end and lengthen it to Neave. Duh."

"Oh. Well that was surprisingly simple."

"Yeah, simple like you bunch of retar ... "

"Rose I'm warning you."

"Sorry mum."

She wasn't. Supposedly intelligent people not thinking things through in a logical manner always riled her up. It was why nobody really liked her apart from her family (and even they could be quite frosty at times). Wizards, on the whole, didn't use much in the way of common sense. It seemed like every time they encountered a problem they gave it almost no thought before coming up with the most ridiculously complicated magical solution to it. The Wizangamot which was supposed to be the most brilliant of all wizards and witches was as bad, if not worse, than the general public. A case in point was the owl post. Britain had a surfeit of house elves and a deficit of intelligent, trainable owls. Wizarding solution; Import owls from the continent at huge cost while draughting a stupidly wasteful, morally bankrupt and utterly despicable piece of legislation for a cull of elves. Rosie's solution; Release the poor old owls back into the wild while employing the extra house elves as postmen, which would have the added bonus of making mail delivery pretty much instantaneous.

It was so simple as to be almost a no brainer but nobody had even considered it a possibility and so a revolt by the elves was almost inevitable. She would have brought it up with Uncle Padfoot but honestly the man was as big an idiot as the rest of the Ministry. A loveable and fun idiot for sure. But still an idiot. Tuning out the conversation which had now switched to plans for a family outing to Gringotts and letting her impressive mind run at it's usual pace, Rosie summoned quill and parchment and sat to begin a letter to the one of the few people who might actually understand what she was suggesting. A man who had both the power and the intellect to grasp the concept and be able to implement her changes. She would write to Albus Dumbledore.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

The headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was having a good long think about the Wizangamot's handling of the situation with the owls and the house elves. His train of thought had been started by the appearance of Spanky, the Potter's house elf a mere twenty minutes ago. And only twenty two minutes after the indicated time of writing stamped on the top of the letter that Spanky had hand delivered to him. The contents of the letter were an incredibly detailed plan of how to manipulate and circumvent the greedy and powerful Houses that made up the wizarding parliament into solving just that problem. It was an awesome piece of lateral thinking and political savvy that would put Machiavelli himsef to shame. It was an altogether remarkable document. Even more remarkable since it was written by a not yet thirteen year old witch from a family not known for it's over abundance of intellectual thinkers.

Rose Potter really was the most interesting and intelligent student he had seen a very long time. Miss Granger had best be looking to her laurels if she wanted to keep her status as the brightest witch of her age. Though Albus doubted if others would see it until Rose passed her NEWTS with perfect scores in a few years time. She was like a sneaky, intellectual ninja, exercising her art with subtlety and precision and invisible to all others. It was still a mystery to him how the youngest Potter hadn't ended up in Slytherin, although considering the uproar that would have caused in the Potter household it was probably a good thing that she hadn't. That poor family had enough on their plates at the moment. As did the Longbottoms.

Albus knew the next steps that both of these fine, noble, old families would have to take and he didn't envy them the fallout that would occur. He estimated that the details of Harry and Neville's little accident would hit the Daily Prophet's front page by the end of the week. It wouldn't be Gringotts that leaked it as the inheritance test and vault acceptance protocols were likely to be secure enough. The goblins hated normal wizards badly enough, he could only imagine their reaction to a reporter of Miss Skeeter's, frankly repugnant, manner and temprament. No. It would come from the registration office at the Ministry of Magic when they were called in to formally identify, what would show up in the duplicated records shared with the bank, as new House members. That place had a simply staggering number of dubious individuals prepared to sell any and all information for the right price.

He had no doubt of the censure that would happen when the news did break. People in the wizarding world were not kind when it came to anything gender related. As he knew from bitter personal experience. Homophobia was alive and well in magical Britain and the backlash against these two sweet, gentle young women and their families would be swift and hurtful. He made up his mind there and then that the next year at Hogwarts would be one of preaching tolerance and acceptance to the next generation of wizards and witches. Albus would protect them from his side of the staff/student divide just as surely as young Rose would from hers. He shuddered at the thought of all the new, inventive and horrific ways to curse those who tried to hurt her sisters she would have learned by then. Perhaps he ought to get some additional help for Poppy in the infirmary next year. She was probably going to need it. He smiled at the thought and reached for the floo powder. Time to call the Tonks'

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Diagon Alley while looking the same as ever seemed quite different to Harri now. Perhaps it was because her sensibilities as a girl gave her a more cultured outlook with which to re-see all the wonders of the market stalls and shops. Or perhaps it her fabulous new hair-do which covered the hated and instantly recognisable lightning bolt scar on her forhead which meant that people didn't stare at her. In all honesty it was probably a little of both. Besides, people still stared, but now it was with looks of appreciation or jealousy about her insanely beautiful new face and body, which she took great delight in showing off in the most outrageous and revealing clothing that her mother would let her get away with.

Lily Potter had very quickly nixed the crop top and daisy dukes that her eldest daughter had originally picked out for today's outing and had compromised on a short, pale blue sundress that, when it flared and fluttered in the breeze, left very little to the imagination. Harri was oh so thrilled by all the admiring and envious glances she was receiving on the short walk to the bank. She knew how good she looked and for some reason it gave her all the confidence that had always eluded her as a boy. Plus Neville, sorry Neave, was walking next to her and if her dress was scandalously flimsy then her best friend's was even more so. Not that it was any shorter or had any less material but the tall blonde had somehow managed to shrink it a size or two so that her incredible breasts were very nearly bursting out of it. The wind was chilly enough that you could put our bloody eye out if you got too close to her chest.

This was how teenaged boys thought that teenaged girls should dress so they had just gone with it and as a result it brought a great deal of attention from the male population of Diagon Alley. As well as a few subtle glances from some of the females. And her dad. (Not in that way. Eeuwww, you sickos)

James Potter had been very unwilling to make this excursion with his family and the Longbottoms today but unfortunately he wasn't going to be able to get out of it. They were going to be registering their, now daughters at Gringotts today so that the children would be recognised as members of their Houses. As such the Heads of those Houses were required to be present. Quite how this simple piece of business had turned into an eight person, all day shopping trip he wasn't sure but when his wife and Alice Longbottom were involved there was very little that didn't turn into dragging around the stores after them. Of course now the two women had a more than willing accomplice in the former 'boy-who-lived' who had expressed a desire to find some new underwear. Preferably something that fitted properly.

He shifted his gaze to Harry. His son, daughter James daughter, was undeniably beautiful. Even more so than her mother. Lily was beautiful in her own right but it appeared that Harry's female form had taken genes from both sides of the family to result in the gorgeous, black haired goddess that was skipping happily along the alley now, arm in arm with her best friend. The high cheekbones and wide expressive eyes of his Potter heritage blended perfectly with the natural beauty of the Evans' to give life to this breathtaking vision of young womanhood. For the first time since the terrible incident that had taken his son from him, James Potter smlied. It was only a small one, but it was still a smile. Perhaps this would all be okay after all. He glared menacingly at the predatory young men who he noticed eyeing up his little girl and felt the over protective father in him kick in as he positioned himself behind Harri and Neave to protect them from all the lascivious stares. Merlin's balls. This was his life now wasn't it.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Gringotts was awful. Truly horrible. The goblins had been suspicious and unfriendly from the first minute that their group had walked into the building. Not that goblins were ever _not_ suspicious and unfriendly but they usually covered up their dislike of wizards a lot better than this. When it came to dealing with the Potters and the Longbottoms on this occasion, however, apparently all bets were off today, which surprised the House Heads somewhat. Whenever they had business in the bank previously they had always been treated with tolerable indifference so the outright hostility that their presence was eliciting this time around was rather baffling. All questions were answered when they were brought into a meting room and their respective account managers arrived. Manager Smash Mouth banged down a blood bowl and a stack of parchment and glared at them.

"Come along humans. Let's get this sacriligious nonsense done so you and your freaks." Here the nasty looking individual looked pointedly at Harri and Neave. "Can remove yourselves from our property."

"Wow, I can just feel all the love in this room right now. How about you Neave?"

"Yeah, they're just so full of it. Love that is."

The goblins looked as if they were about to leap over the table and assault the giggling girls (who were not helping matters) when James decided to interpose himself. And also to let his account manager know just exactly what he thought of their abominable attitude.

"Smash Mouth, I am about as happy to be here as you obviously are so let's just conclude our business, submit the forms for a new account manager and we'll be out of each other's hair."

Rosie Potter's head snapped at that and she regarded her father carefully. She was a daddy's girl at heart and had always believed that her father could do no wrong. It was why his poor reaction to Harry's transformation over the last few days had been so disappointing for her. The halo had definitely slipped a bit with that. But now the old man had basically just told his Gringotts account manager to go eff himself in defense of Harri. Albeit in a very polite, but still rather nasty and insidious way. No self respecting goblin wanted to be told that they were not up to the task of dealing with a Noble House's financial affairs. She gave her dad a silent but heartfelt cheer as it instantly had the required effect. The big nosed bastards were still obviously not happy about the situation but at least they being considerably more polite about things now.

As for Harri, she was so busy adoring her wonderful father with eyes shining in gratitude for his unexpected intervention that she barely noticed her hand being sliced open as the blood was taken. James and Frank, who had followed his friend's lead, seemed not to notice all the astonished stares of their family as they stood protectively over the girls while the reams of paperwork was finished. Harriet Jaimie Potter and Neave Francesca Longbottom were now confirmed by blood and by magic as being the eldest children and heirs apparent to their respective families. Smash Mouth and his sullen, silent colleague gave the most perfunctory of bows and turned to exit the room. James got one last dig in as they did so.

"I shall await your owl informing me of our new account manager. Hopefully he will be considerably more _suitable_."

The goblins growled menacingly and left and Harri immediately dived in to give her father a crushing embrace, burying her face in his shoulder and trying not to cry and snot all over his nice, clean robes. She mumbled a stammering 'thanks' into the big man's chest.

"No-one insults my little girl."

"Thanks dad." Harri murmered wetly, but more clearly this time, into his robes and gave a smile that nearly blinded him with it's brightness. "Love you."

As they left the bank and headed back down the alley to Twilfoot and Tattings Lily sidled up to her husband and pinched him hard on the bum with a cheeky grin. She pulled his head down to her mouth and whispered into his ear.

"You, Mister Potter, had best get your affairs in order. You're in for a wild, wild ride tonight."

The highly amusing sight of Rosie and Harri appearing to gag on something and their twin cries of 'Eeeuuwwww' attested to the fact that it hadn't been much of a whisper. Not that she had planned it to be. There was nothing quite so much fun as embarrassing your children in public. Now she was going to send the men off with Rose to the bookshop while she and Alice embarrased Harriet and Neave some more with a rather _interesting_ selection of lacy, frilly and incredibly tiny lingerie. Ah, what a nice day this was turning out to be.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

After an emotional day in Diagon Alley for them the three girls returned to the Potter's 'cottage' needing to relax and to have a good laugh. No adults were allowed, this was girls' night. A show and tell of their days purchases was agreed upon with Rosie first pulling out her new books and attempting to explain to the less than interested teenagers about the intricacies of number theory in Arithmancy. Of course it went totally over the heads of the two academic dullards but they did their best to give it their full attention. What was then supposed to follow was a fashion show. Naeve hit the bathroom first and emerged in a robe to politely wait for Harri. They waited. And they waited. And they waited some more. Eventually Naeve knocked on the door and called out.

"Come on out Harri, don't be embarrassed. I promise we won't laugh."

"No." The muffled answer through the door was emphatic in it's denial.

"Don't worry Neave, I've got this."

Rose accessed her considerable knowledge of her sister and what would best work to get the embarrased fifteen year old out of the bathroom to give them the fashion show that they wanted. She had to admit that she was quite intrigued to see what their mother's had bought the two girls that could cause this much hesitation. Even Neave was still wearing a robe and she wasn't exactly shy about flashing her, admittedly impressive, new assets around. Rosie had caught herself staring a fair few times and had had to remind herself that Neave was basically her sister. Her really hot sister with the most scrumptious pair of tits that she had ever seen. Stop it. That was enough now. Rose reprimanded herself for her luistful thoughts and tried to get back to enticing Harri out of the bathroom and forget about Neave's fantastic rack.

"If you come out I'll let you play with Hornigril for the night. I'll even let you take her to bed with you. You'd like that wouldn't you."

There was the tell-tale click of a lock and the door opened just enough to let a pale, heart shaped face peer out. Suspicious but hopeful green eyes held Rosie rooted to the floor, who did not dare to move and risk startling the other girl. It was a bit like hunting a very skittish deer. Harri pouted cutely and in a small, determined voice said.

"A week."

The negotiations lasted for a good ten minutes. It was finally agreed upon that the sisters would alternate nights with the stuffed, pink unicorn plushie for the next ten days and Harri Jaimie Potter stepped cautiously into the bedroom. Rosie and Neave just felt their jaws drop at the sight before them.

"Bloody hell."

Rosie's usual eloquence seemed to have deserted her for the moment. Of course that could have something to do with the fact that her sister was standing in front of her, freshly trimmed and dressed in possibly the smallest, blackest and sexiest underwear that she had ever seen. And those dark seamed stockings that made her incredible legs seem to go on forever. Holy hell. The younger Potter really hoped that was going to look even half that good when she hit fifteen. Their dad was going to be beating the suitors off with a very large stick.

Then Neave decided to get in on the act and dropped her robe.

"Bloody Hell."

The statuesque blonde smiled at her reaction and sashayed seductively towards her. Rosie's legs turned to jelly and she sat down heavily on the rug. It was only the side of her bed that was keeping her back upright as she seemed to have lost the use of every single part of her body. The only thing that did appear to be working were her eyes that were rivetted on the magnificent, lace encased breasts of her god-sister as Neave leaned over the girl to check that she was alright. A big, stupid grin graced her features and a small stream of drool ran down her chin as Rose's brain shut down and she passed out and fell face first into Neave's approaching cleavage.

"Shit." The blonde exclaimed nervously. "I think I broke her."

( **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **As usual I write for me but reviews are always nice. They give me warm fuzzy feelings and make my dull, horrible job just that little bit more bearable.**

 **DtR xx.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm having an absolute mare with this story. I had a plan. I had about eight chapters of material ready to write and every time that I sat down to do it something just seemed off somehow. Now while this was never going to be some epic saga of love and betrayal I decided that if I'm doing this then I want to do it right.**

 **So it's back to the drawing board for me to do some extensive modification but in the meantime I thought that I'd give you some fluff and fun to be going on with. Warning; I will be severely testing the T rating towards the end of this chapter, flirting towards an M for some ...** _ **adventurous**_ **behaviour from our Harriet.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **The Potterverse is still JKR's and I'm still working. Damn it.**

 **DtR xx.**

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **Fortunate Son?**

 **Chapter 4. Afternoon Delight.**

She raced around the sea bed, flicking her fabulous, rainbow coloured mermaid tail and changing direction to dart in and out of the giant clams and the big fluffy pillows. It was a lovely, if slightly mad, dream and Rosie really didn't want to wake up from it but the growing pressure in her bladder was becoming insistent now. Coming slowly back around to herself the nearly thirteen year old realised her position in relation to Neave, who she had somehow ended up sharing a bed with, and stiffened. Now she knew why she had been dreaming about pillows and clams. Rosie's small hands were tangled up with her sister's best friend in some new and interesting places, one under the girl's nightshirt gripping tightly to her breast and the other was ... somewhere else. Somewhere rather naughty. She very carefully disentangled herself from the other girl, taking particular care in extricating her right hand from it's lacy (and slightly wet) trap, and headed to the bathroom.

Rosie Potter, having made very sure that there was no-one around to see her, lifted her hands to her face and inhaled deeply. As the musky odour filled her nose and assaulted her senses the auburn haired girl closed her eyes and a large, goofy smile spread across her face. Although she was still only young, Rose was well aware of her propensity for perversion and with this single act of unintentional maturbation, subconsciously enacted upon the body of her older friend, she had already surpassed Harri's total sexual experience. Not that she thought she ought to tell her sister that. Harri was rather _sensitive_ when it came to both her previous sexual exploits (or lack thereof) and also of anyone getting too familiar with her best friend. Rosie had just committed the double whammy of faux pas and she really didn't want to upset her beloved new sister. Neave, on the other hand, totally deserved a bit of payback after all the teasing that she had been subjected to last night. It was entirely her own fault that Rose had molested her in her sleep.

"Mornin' Rosie."

"Nothing."

The surprised young witch blushed a deep shade of scarlet and mentally face palmed herself for her instantaneous and reflexive response. Idiot. Luckily her sleepy and not particularly intelligent sister didn't seem to notice and busied herself with her morning routine of scrubbing and brushing without any regard for the presence of the younger girl. Rosie marvelled at just how quickly Harri had gotten so comfortable, not only with her new body, but also with displaying herself in front of other girls. Something that she wasn't all that comfortable with herself to be honest.

"Rosie?"

The youngest Potter was pulled from her ruminations by Harri's small, quiet voice echoing in the large, tiled bathroom.

"I ... I ... just wanted to say thanks for ... you know ... all of this."

Harri waved her hand about herself, gesturing to her entire body, her clear green eyes starting to tear up before pulling her cute little sister in for a crushing hug. She gave a trembling little sob and whispered into Rosie's ear.

"Best birthday present ever."

"Yes well you're going to get another 'present' if you don't let me go, 'cause I really need to pee."

"Eeuwww Rosie!"

Their shared laughter echoed off of the walls making it seem even louder than it already was. They didn't know it yet but Harri was going to need a little fun this morning as she wasn't going to be doing much laughing over the next few days. This morning she was due to visit the Ministry of Magic with her dad which was going to be the very opposite of the definition of fun.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

As bad as Gringotts had been this morning's trip to the Ministry had been far, far worse. The Wizards in the registration office were horrified by what had occurred to their precious 'boy-who-lived and even more so by the fact that Harri didn't seem to mind it at all. It apparently just confirmed their belief that she had been some kind of a howling bender before the change as any normal, decent young wizard would have been screaming blue bloody murder. The fact that they didn't bother to internalise these thoughts but were all but shouting them in her face was more than a little upsetting. As was the constant stream of nosy people wandering in with supposed 'important messages' in order to get a look at good look at the Potter/Longbottom freakshow.

In the end it had taken the appearance of Alastor Mad-eye Moody and Auror Tonks to clear them out and restore some sanity and order to the proceedings. Under the scowling presence of three decorated war heroes the officials completed their mundane tasks as quickly as humanly possible and in silence. None of them wanting to piss off the man who had famously killed more than one member of his own family in the great blood war. If Mad-eye Moody could so easily Avada his own brother and two of his cousins they didn't want to find out what he would do to an unrelated annoyance like them.

The whole experience, however, had taken a bit of a toll on the girls and by the time that they had arrived home Harri was even more quiet than normal.

"I'm going to the garden."

James Potter looked at the girl who had, up until a week ago, been his son. The eternally happy demeanour that she usually gave off had been replaced with a deep and depressive gloom after the multitude of horrors inflicted upon their family this morning.

"Harri." He faltered slightly as his now daughter returned his gaze with visible trepidation. "I don't care what anybody else says or thinks about it, you are my child and I will always support and protect you. The most precious things in the world to me are my family, you, Rosie and your mum and I love you all very much. I need you to know that nothing, _nothing_ will ever change that for me."

"Dad."

He braced for impact as his eldest daughter literally threw herself into his arms sobbing into the already wrinkled fabric of the tall man's robes. Today had taken rather a large toll on all of them and he wasn't surprised that Harri had taken events at the ministry to heart more than the rest of them. The girl had always been a bit sensitive to this kind of thing even when she had been a boy.

"Go on love, why don't and play in your garden."

He watched her walk to the kitchen door, his heart skipping a beat as she turned and gave him one her fabulous, if slightly watery eyed, smiles and a small wave. Merlin but he loved her. Even her imminent retirement from his beloved quidditch wasn't giving him too much of a problem now. Not that he was happy about it but he at least understood. Harri had never really loved the game like he had. Flying yes, quidditch no. Of course since her transformation there was also the added danger of a bludger hitting his perfect little princess in the face and frankly he found that thought terriffying. Which was weird. He felt himself getting more and more used to Harry being Harriet and was now dreading her leaving for school where he couldn't be around to protect her.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

At Twelve Grimmuald Place the next day the cracks were starting to show. Sirius had requested a meeting with the editor of the Daily Prophet and one of his senior reporters who were now sat in his study awaiting the arrival of the vaunted Lord. The former auror was from one of the oldest and most traditional wizarding families in Britain and as much as he had fought against them in his youth some of those childhood lessons had stuck fast. Like the one about the proper way to handle issues of homosexuality and gender confusion. In the Black family that way had been to force the offending member into an arranged marriage and make damn sure that they never did anything to cause a scandal. They could behave how they liked in private (within reason) but in public a wizard or witch should never be anything but 'normal'. No matter how they felt about it.

So here he was. Poised to stab his best friend and his god son viciously in the back with the bloody dagger of public opinion. It broke his heart to betray James and Harry like this but a part of him felt like they had betrayed him first with their stubborn refusal to keep quiet and disappear like they shoud have done. Now the 'boy-who-lived' and his family were going to be eviscerated in the press and he, the consumate politician, would emerge smelling of roses as the kind man whose help and advice had been cruelly spurned. It was unfortunate but necessary. Proper wizards needed proper role models. Not freaks.

"So Miss Skeeter what do you want to know?"

Rita Skeeter was ecstatic. She had hated James Potter since he had rejected her amorous advances when she was a lowly quidditch correspondent back in his Wimborne Wasps days and the bespectacled woman could _really_ hold a grudge. A suitable opportunity to take the arrogant man or his perfect mudblood wife down a peg or two had never presented itself but now it was very much game on. With this interview, Lord Black, the long time supporter of the Potter family, had just not only removed his protection from them but actually given her a juicy and embarrassing story to use against them. It was open season on the Potters and Rita Skeeter intended to take full advantage.

She had gathered a great deal of information on the family over the years but the really interesting and incriminating stuff had come from talking to the school mates of the Potter children. The 'boy-who-lived' was a small, quiet boy with few friends who was academically rather sub-standard and, most shockingly, rumoured to be in a homosexual relationship with the next Lord Longbottom. As for his sister, the words most commonly used about the girl were brilliant, violent and disturbing. The students at Hogwarts talked about Rose Potter in scared, hushed tones as if she were the next great Dark Lady. It would be an excellent and headline grabbing theme for her expose of the delinquent and degenerate Potter family behind closed doors. Dear Merlin but she was looking forward to this.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

James, Lily, Rose and Harri Potter were all sat across the table facing the Headmaster and the man he had brought here today. Sirius Black was pretty much persona non grata in this house after the hatchet job that he had done on them in the Daily Prophet yesterday. The atmosphere in the Potters kitchen was beyond frosty. But no matter, it was why he was here after all. Albus wanted to sort this out, to negotiate a peace between these famous old friends and put a swift end to the hurt. It wasn't going well. Sirius just could not get past his deeply held views that had been ingrained since early childhood and Lily was ... well Lily.

It also wasn't helping that Harri and Neave, but Harri in particular, had embraced their new life circumstances with a certain flamboyance that could not be ignored. Neave showed this in her well practiced mannerisms whereas Harri ... well, she was just an incredibly girly girl. From her carefully colour co-ordinated outfit to the light dusting of make-up that enhanced her natural beauty to the flowers laced into her long black hair, the Potter scion was just the most perfect vision of young womanhood that you could possibly imagine. She had clearly and fully accepted that this was who she was now and looked to be having a great deal of fun with it. Neave wasn't far behind Harri, although her clothing choices were simpler and her make-up not as expertly applied, still there was no doubting either of the two friends' femininity. And frankly, they were a couple of absolute stunners.

Lily Potter didn't care about any of that. She was glaring at Sirius and if looks could kill he would have been dead a hundred times over. They had been friends for a long time and she understood that being from that family this might be difficult for him to understand. Still the look of disgust that marred the handsome, aristocratic features of her daughter's godfather was as hard for her to take as it obviously was for Harri. James clearly wanted to beat some sense into the man while she wanted to scream in his idiot face and hex him in the balls. But she wouldn't. Albus had got them all here to reconcile and she would keep a hold on her temper.

"Why don't you just eff off back to la la land you nasty, hypocritical old tosspot."

Rose Potter, on the other hand, had no such qualms about telling the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black exactly what she thought of his attitude. Lily was quite enjoying watching her youngest daughter taking the wanker to task with an impressive array of insults and only intervened when she reached for her wand. It was one thing to verbally abuse the man but attacking him with magic could land Rose in Azkaban. She shuddered at the thought of either of her precious children in that place.

Meanwhile it seemed that Rosie's rant had started something. Harri was totally tuning out the bad tempered conversation, having little to no interest in it. If her god father wanted to continue to act like a complete prick over her changes it didn't really bother her. What did piss her off was the fact that he had gone to the newspapers to attack them rather than coming to talk to them like a normal human being. And to give that story Daily Prophet in general and Rita Skeeter in particular, so that she could spread her own unique style of hate, was the final nail in his coffin as far as she was concerned. She was wildly angry with Sirius Black and she was done with the man for good.

Outwardly though, her calm demeanour remained. Whereas Rosie liked to vent her anger, Harri was one of those people who internalised the emotion. Unfortunately lately, doing this had caused her to become rather ... antsy ... down below. Apparently with her new body whenever she got angry about something it also made her incredibly horny and without an outlet for that particular activity Harri knew that she had to calm the hell down. And that meant a trip outside. With a strangled squeal she leapt, twitching to her feet and ran from the room as fast as her wobbly legs would carry her. Rosie, completely misinterpreting her big sister's actions, snatched her wand back and turned once more to Head of House Black with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Oh you are _so_ fucked right now."

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

When other people had stressful problems to deal with they would throw some spells at practice dummies or vent to their friends or even write strange and terrible stories in their diaries, but that was not her style. Harri Potter preferred a softer, gentler way to relieve her tension and out here in the woods beyond the stream at the border of their garden was where she would find what she needed. She just had to be careful. This small stand of woodland was outside of the wards and she was technically in muggle country which meant what she was about to do could not be witnessed by anyone.

Finding the clearing that she was searching for Harri glanced carefully around to ensure that there were no prying eyes and walked to centre of the small lea. She then raised her arms and began to sing in a high, sweet, trilling voice that would be the envy of many a professional vocalist. At the first notes of the song the entire woodland fell eerily silent as the multitude of curious of small creatures and birds seemed to be in some sort of trance. The treeline was suddenly full of staring eyes that watched the singing young human with enraptured awe. Harri slowly lowered herself to kneel comfortably on the grass while continuing her song.

Sitting stock still on a log, her green and brown dress blending perfectly with her surroundings, a dark eyed girl gazed on in wonder as the squirrels, rabbits and birds overcame their natural shyness and gravitated to the sweetly crooning young woman in the clearing. Marzena , the daughter of Ariel and a fifth generation wood nymph, was as entranced as any of the animals listening to this raven haired goddess as she gently sang to them. It was like a scene from a Disney movie. Snow White enchanting the animals with her voice and her charm. Enchanting. Yes that was definitely the word. Enchanting. She continued to watch the young witch playing with her furry and feathery friends all the while unconsciously leaning forward. Until she fell off with a graceless crash.

"Oh my God."

The black haired girl looked up surprised and leapt to her feet scattering the previously docile little forest creatures and started to run.

"Please don't go. I won't hurt you and I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Harri stopped. She knew she shouldn't have, she knew she should have run and call the obliviators but she didn't. She just stopped short and stared at the ground, waiting for the other girl to speak. She didn't have to wait long. She felt rather than heard the girl move to stand in front of her and then a finger tipped her chin up until the two of them were staring at each other. Green eyes stared into ones of the darkest brown and her heart rate, which had just started to settle down after her fright, soared once more. It had to be said that Marzena was not faring any better. She was not supposed to approach humans, she was supposed to wait for them to stumble upon her and then reward them with a single kiss for good luck. But this gorgeous little witch intrigued (excited) her beyond measure. And she smelled incredible.

"You're not quite human are you."

There it was again that wonderful warm, melodic voice. She smirked at the rather insightful question that it had asked.

"Nymphus Dryades. Woodland nymph. But just Marzena to you sweetie."

"Sweetie?"

Marzena leaned in pulled Harri to her and placed a soft, slow kiss on her plump, inviting lips. Wiping her tongue from one side to the other of their fused lips she tasted the other girl hungrily. It was even better than that heavenly aroma. Delicious.

"Mmmmm sweet. I could do that all ... eep."

The wood nymph let out a surprised squeak as Harri Potter took advantage of their still entwined hands to yank her off of her feet and into another, much more heated, embrace. Deciding that since she had already broken the one kiss rule Marzena thought that she was just going to let this enticing witch have at it. In fact she might even help things along a bit. Placing one hand into the girl's thick, black curls and the other on her firm, pert bottom, she hooked her leg behind the witch's ankle and sent them both tumbling to the soft, springy grass. With her on top. Harri, however, having elicited this unexpected response from the nymph was unwilling to give up her control. A brief struggle ensued which, even though she lost it, felt like she had won.

Honestly the now 'girl-who-lived' had surprised herself with her somewhat visceral reaction to this Marzena girl/nymph whatever. Being the top student of her year in Magical Creatures (much to Hermione Granger's consternation and annoyance) Harri was aware that one kiss for luck was all you normally got from a nymph and didn't know why she had pushed for a second. But as she felt hands slipping up her short dress and hooking into the hem of her panties, she was bloody glad she had. It seemed that this sudden desire get a little freaky was not a one way thing. Not having done anything like this before, she didn't have the faintest idea what to do but she did know that there needed to be a lot less clothing involved and fumbled for her wand to perform the banishment charm. Marzena caught the movement and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Oooh, and what do you think you're going to do with _that_ , young lady?"

Harri didn't have a bloody clue but sometime over the next two hours of sweaty, fun and explicitly strenuous activities she managed to work it out. Much to her partner's satisfaction. And her own. It was a maelstrom of delving fingers, probing tongues and, of course her trusty old holly and phoenix feather wand which left the witch and the wood nymph breathless and totally spent.

"Bloody hell."

The panting black haired girl rolled on to the sweaty chest of her surprising new lover and buried her now blushing face in the nymph's neck, trying to calm and cool herself down. She felt hot and she didn't just mean the temperature. Harri burrowed further into the girl's neck and gave a little squealing scream of joy. She had just had sex. Her first time ... with a girl ... and it had been ... oh my God. She simply did not have the words. Not really knowing how one acted after the actual sex and not wanting to seem impolite Harri tried anyway.

"I thought my first time would be a bit disappointing but that was ... wow ... I mean ...wow. Thank-you."

Marzena's eyes, which had been happily closed as she basked in the afterglow, snapped open at that comment.

"That was your first ... you're a vir ... no way."

There was no fucking way this goddess of the carnal arts was a virgin. And she knew about goddesses. She was one technically. So was her mum. Speaking of whom, she was going to be _pissed._ It really wasn't done to go around shagging mortals willy nilly, even if they were unbelievably hot little animal enchantresses. Enchantress. Yes, there was her out clause. Okay so she would take a great deal of shit from her sister nymphs for being enchanted and seduced by a mortal witch but that was _so_ much better than what her mother would give her for just being horny and available. She watched as the girl skipped off giggling through the trees and smirked at the grass stains on the back of her dress, suddenly not particularly caring about the consequences. The green eyed sex monster that had just ravaged her leaving her happily tired and sore had totally been worth it.

The sun was just beginning to turn it's customary evening shade of orange when Harri all but floated in through the kitchen door. Lily, concerned about her daughter's abrupt departure earlier in the day, gave Harri a careful and thorough inspection before deciding that the girl was perfectly happy and healthy. Which was suspicious in itself given the events of the morning. Catching sight of the grass and mud stains on the girl's dress, the twigs in her messed up hair and the big, dopey grin on her flushed face, Lily Potter's worries instantly vanished.

"You've been out playing with the forest creatures again, haven't you."

Harri sighed and gave her mother a rather secretive but satisfied smile and tried very hard not to burst out laughing.

"Playing with the forest creatures? You could say that I suppose, yes."

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Up in Rosie's bedroom later that night an embarrassed Harri was cuddling Hornigril, the stuffed, pink unicorn and haltingly relating her afternoon's adventures to her little sister and the once again visiting Neave. Rosie had been so concerned about her running out this morning that Harri had let slip that she had enjoyed an extremely pleasant afternoon rather than spending it crying her eyes out somewhere because of her horrid god father. On hearing the guarded and reluctant tone in the black haired teen's voice Neave and Rosie had become increasingly determined to drag the, clearly embarrassing ,details from her. Neave, in particular, was utterly relentless, wanting every detail of Harri's very surprising and totally out of character encounter.

"So you fingered her?"

"Yes." Harri blushed.

"And you ... went down on her?"

"Oh yes." More confidence this time.

"Anything else?"

"I ... I ... used my wand ... on her." Harri was staring at the unicorn clutched tightly against her stomach.

"Oh my God. Way to go Slutty Potter." The blonde beamed at her friend. "I'm so proud."

Rosie seemed to be fascinated by this particular piece of information and, casting a brief glance around to check that the other two girls weren't looking, leaned forward to inspect her sister's wand which was laying unattended on the bed. Unable to help herself and wondering if it still had the mystery Marzena girl's aroma on it she drew in a great lungful of air giving it an interested sniff. Just as Harri spoke again.

"And then she used it on me."

"Eeuwwwww!"

As they heard the bathroom door bang open and the sounds of strained retching floated in from the en-suite bathroom, Neave chuckled and gave her best friend a naughty wink before quietly murmuring.

"You cleaned it of course."

"Of course, who the hell wants to smell themselves every time they use their wand. Also it was rather ... sticky."

The snorting girls rolled on the floor, howling and hooting with laughter, not only at Rosie's obvious perversion and gullibility, but also at the total ridiculousness of Harri's 'first time'. Seriously, only she could lose her virginity to some saucy, random, woodland nymph hottie in a muddy pasture in the middle of a forest. Neave shook her head and marvelled at her green eyed friend's ability to accept her gender situation so easily and fully. Harri had been a girl for less than a month and was already so comfortable with it that she was shagging (and being shagged by) other girls and just generally loving her life. The girls of Hogwarts weren't going to know what had hit them when Harri Jaimie Potter returned. Not that she was far behind. Perhaps they could initiate some kind of contest between the two of them. They would have to talk about it later. Laughter took the pair of new witches again as they heard Rosie switching from being sick to manic tooth brushing in order to erase the, wholly imagined, 'sister slime stench' from her nasal passages and occasionally gagging.

( **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **My grateful thanks to the wonderful Pannthour whose Beta work makes me look more like an intelligent writer and less like a fat fingered buffoon.**

 **As usual I write for me but reviews are always nice. They give me warm fuzzy feelings and make my dull, horrible job just that little bit more bearable.**

 **DtR xx.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't have a super clear idea of where I'm going with this story but this part at least was a fairly easy decision to make. Half of it is basically the Daily Prophet article and the rest is the reaction to it from a certain Gryffindor bookworm, among others.**

 **Sirius is a bit of a dick in this story which I understand will upset some people but it's not like he's going to be playing a huge part. Will he be redeemed in the end? Honestly, I haven't decided yet. Or I might just let you guys decide for me.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **The Potterverse is still JKR's and I'm still working. Damn it.**

 **DtR xx.**

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **Fortunate Son?**

 **Chapter 5. Read All About It.**

At the breakfast table in the small, clean and tidy kitchen of a moderately sized, semi-detached house on the outskirts of Crawley, West Sussex, Emma Granger watched her daughter with growing amusement. The bushy haired fifteen year old was reading her paper with the kind of all consuming intensity that she normally reserved for her school text books. It would have been incredibly cute if it hadn't been for the red tinge to the girl's ears giving away the fact that she was unbelievably angry about something and growing more so by the second. Emma wouldn't have been surprised to see steam coming out of Hermione's ears. The girl herself was indeed absolutely fuming. For a start her paper was two days late as apparently it was not considered important for muggle borns to get the news on time and secondly the piece of 'journalism' that she was wading through was utterly vile. Unable to believe her own eyes, Hermione read the article again.

 **No More Heroes; The Fall of the Potters.**

 **A Daily Prophet exclusive by Rita Skeeter.**

 **In the whole scope of modern wizarding history there is no greater name than that of the Noble House of Potter, saving that of the great Albus Dumbledore of course. The former Wimborne Wasps quidditch star and hero of the great blood war, James Charlus Potter (38), is himself a much celebrated person but it is in the 'boy-who-lived' that this fine old family had, arguably, it's finest hour. A mere toddler by the name of Harry James Potter (15) remains the only person to ever survive the darkest of the 'unforgivables', which I shall not name here simply calling it the killing curse. Yet not only did this remarkable child achieve this superlative feat but he was also able to rebound the curse, causing the destruction of the worst Dark Lord to plague this country in more than two centuries. It was an act that will always be remembered by a grateful wizarding world.**

 **It is even more sad then that this proud heritage has been recently sullied by the younger generation of this fine, old family. Rose Lily Potter (12) in a supreme act of unreasonable and selfish childish pique cast a dark ritual upon the persons of her celebrated brother and his friend the Scion Neville Longbottom (15). What did this ritual do you ask? Well, in short it changed the genders of both of these young men, turning the wizards into witches. Whether this was by accident or by dark design is a matter for not a little debate among the great and good of wizarding britain, but on asking her fellow students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry about this girl's possible intentions I can only draw one conclusion. She is a monster. Having witnessed a great deal of fear and reticence in the young people when speaking about Rose Potter, though a few brave souls did dare to speak out. From their halting and terrified testimony this reporter has discovered that she is a vicious and temperamental young woman who is greatly feared throughout the school. One boy, who will remain un-named, spent two weeks in the hospital wing after a particularly violent assault that followed his, entirely reasonable, quetioning of the vile and un-natural relationship between the girl's brother and Neville Longbottom.**

 **Yes, dear readers, you did read that correctly. Even before his unfortunate change in circumstances the now former 'boy-who-lived' was already seeing boys in a romantic and sexual way. The shocking truth is that he is a homosexual. According to one student; 'He has tried to corrupt a lot of different boys in the last four years but I think the only one who has actually fallen for his wily charms is Scion Longbottom, I don't understand it myself, he's not even that good looking and his grades are rubbish.' Of course we now have to ask if, now being female, will young Mister Potter's sexual preferences stay with males, making 'her' a 'normal' witch, or will 'she' display the same deviant homosexual behaviour as before the change? Are our daughters and sisters safe at Hogwarts now that this insatiable gay witch is heading back to spread her corruption like a disease? I do not have the answers as no-one in the Potter family has deigned to speak with me but I can make an educated guess and I fear for the virtue of our young women.**

 **We at the Daily Prophet wish to deeply commiserate with the Ancient and noble House of Longbottom for the sickening actions of the latest generation of the Potters. From the sexually predatory boy who seduced and violated their Scion to the dark lady in training who turned him into a witch, the Potter family has much to answer for. Even so not all the fault can be layed at the feet of these two children. We have to question what kind of parents would allow their offspring to engage in such freakish, dark and dangerous behaviour and magic.**

There was a lot more along these lines including interviews with 'concerned students' from Hogwarts and one of the Wizangamot big hitters, called Lord Sirius Black, as well as two pages of (obviously planned) terrible photos of the four Potters. It was a disgusting hatchet job and Hermione Granger was utterly incensed. She growled, slammed the paper down on the table and stomped over to the kettle intending to make herself a calming cup of Earl Grey tea.

"What a load of utter shite. Who the hell is this awful Skeeter woman anyway and what bloody century is she stuck in? Hateful homophobic bitch. Oh poor Harry must be mortified. Harry? Or do they call him something else now? Sorry her. Call her something else. Like Harriet. No they wouldn't be that unimaginative surely. Well they might be, they are wizards after all. Honestly, just because we're gay it doesn't make us fucking monsters. God people like that make me so fucking angry."

Emma and Dan looked at their daughter with some surprise but let her continue on with her impressive and foul mouthed rant for a few minutes before remarking on her totally invouluntary confession.

"Something you want to tell us about your sexuality dear?"

"What?" Shit. She hadn't meant for that to slip out. Oh well, she may as well get it out of the way now. "Oh ... um ... yes. So, I'm a lesbian."

"And is that going well for you love?"

Hermione's brow furrowed as she contemplated her parents reaction, or rather their lack of reaction, to this momentous piece of news. They seemed to be taking it quite well, although you could never really tell with the older Grangers as they tended to listen to her and process the information she gave them first before reacting. Infuriating gits. How exactly was she supposed to rebel against them if they were always being so bloody reasonable and considerate about everything that she did? She didn't rebel very often but on the rare occasions that she did Hermione wanted them to at least fight back a bit. She sighed knowing that, as usual, it wasn't going to happen.

"Um yes, so it's going alright I suppose. Not that I've ever ... you know ... with ... anyone."

"So no lovely young ladies that have caught your attention yet?"

"Well, no. I mean yes, but not one that would be ... you know ... interested ... in me."

"What about this one. She's very pretty."

Her father pointed to the article in the paper that she had just been reading and to the stunning girl with the long black curls and the clear green eyes. It wasn't like she could deny it. Even with the terrible picture it was abundantly clear that Harry made an absoutely gorgeous girl and yes that was just exactly the kind of looks that she would be attracted to (oh mother may I please) if it weren't for one slight problem. She used to be a he. Like three weeks ago. It wasn't that she was prejudiced against transgender people, in fact she found one of her cousin's friends who was a male to female trans girl to be incredibly sexy. No it was more about trying to get her head around the fact that the two sweet, quiet boys she had shared a five hour train ride with less than two months ago were now insanely hot girls. The other problem was that from all of her observations of them in the past year or so they were also quite clearly in love with one another. No, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had more than enough on their plates without Hermione sticking her oar in. That and of course the fact that Harry's sister, the psychotically protective Rose, would rip off her arm and beat her to death with the soggy end if Hermione were ever to upset them. Perhaps not then.

Dan Granger saw the look of lust that passed across his daughter's face, quickly followed by a host of other, warring emotions including pity and fear and thought that there was one hell of a story attached to this girl in the photo. The girl who inspired such indignation in her and also such passion. The girl whose picture his little Hermione didn't seem to be able to stop staring at. His wife caught his eye and gave him the old eye roll. It seemed that she agreed with his assessment. Whether she knew it or not, whether she chose to accept it or not, Hermione Granger was in love. Well, _maybe_ in love. Definitely in lust. And he couldn't find it in him to blame her. That raven haired hottie in the paper was a total fox.

Hermione meanwhile had decided that just because she wasn't going to fall madly in love with the newest female member of the Potter clan it didn't mean that she couldn't show her support for them. Something simple yet meaningful. Like a letter. That was it she'd write Harry (?) a letter commending his, no _her_ , fortitude and dismissing this disgusting piece of filth on that rag of a newspaper as the lake of raw sewage that it was. It was a determined Hermione Granger that ran to her bedroom to gather her stationary and pens so that she could write the best and most considered (and in no way gushing or flirtatious) letter to her sort of friend/school acquantance that she possibly could.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

As was the normal situation since the publication of the Daily Prophet's so called article there were more than thirty owls lined up on the eaves of Potter cottage awaiting their turn to deliver. Harri was, of course, outside feeding them treats and generally making a fuss of the birds who were absolutely lapping up the attention. Post owls were notoriously grumpy animals that were not above giving out a good pecking to anyone that they deemed to be overly familiar or who were taking too long but with Harri it was altogether a different situation. The rest of the family watched, smiling, as the feathered messengers battled for position so that they too could receive some of the black haired girl's gentle caresses and they would have been enjoying themselves immensely if it weren't for the content of some of those missives.

"More letters I see dear, Anything good?"

"Not really love. The usual rubbish I'm afraid. Although." James Potter gave a small smile as he held a flowery, pink envelope smelling of lavender and sandalwood to his nose. "This one for Harri looks pretty interesting."

"Yes well we've been caught like that before. Best check it first."

When it came to their mail these days, Lily had become almost as paranoid as old Moody. In all fairness she had good reason to be so after the sheer amount of howlers and hate mail that they had been subjected to over the last few days. Some was addressed to her and James but most of it was for the girls. After the first incident with a hexed letter she had constructed a special box for sorting and neutralising all post. She did have a mastery in charms after all and was only too pleased to be able to flex her magical and intellectual muscles once more, especially for such a good cause. And to Lily there was no better cause than the protection of her children. So a grinning James ran the pink letter through the slot in the rosewood box and declared it safe before passing it to his daughter.

"Oooh that smells pretty. Is it a love letter, who's it from, what does it say?"

Rosie was clambering all over her sister in an attempt to run away with and read the now highly prized article and had almost succeeded when Harri drove her off by simply drawing her wand and raising it to the girl's nose.

"Well if you want to smell something pretty why don't you have a sniff on this."

"Eeeuuwww, get it away from me."

The small, auburn haired witch ran off indoors screaming, suddenly no longer interested in reading other people's mail. Their long suffering father watched his youngest daughter pelting up to the bathroom, heard the sounds of manic tooth brushing and fixed Harri with a suspicious look.

"Do I want to know?"

"Ummm, probably not."

"Fair enough."

He really didn't want to know. Whatever those two were up to was bound to end up making him regret it if he were stupid enough to actually ask. He was wise enough to know that there were some questions that he never wanted to know the answers to. Especially now that he was so badly outnumbered in the gender stakes. Not that he would have it any other way now. His daughters were both delightful. Strange and a little insane to be sure but still delightful. James smiled as he watched his eldest child open her letter and marvelled at the expressions that chased each other across her face while she read.

 _ **Dear Harry**_

 _ **Do I still call you Harry? I'm not sure. Well I'm going to do so for now.**_

 _ **You don't know me although I have seen you many times in class and have always admired you from afar. Not so much for your, frankly mediocre, academic achievements in most of your subjects but more for your strength of character and stoicism in the face of the utmost adversity. I just wanted to write to you and let you know what an inspiration you are to our whole community and, most especially, to me. I sincerely doubt that there has ever been a finer Gryffindor than you.**_

 _ **I do not now, nor will I ever, I suspect, have the courage and fortitude that you have shown on a daily basis throughout the last few years but you make me want to become a better person. From the sweet and gentle boy that I knew to the tender and beautiful goddess that you now are and that I hope to know better soon, I wish you nothing but happiness and joy. Simply know that male or female, gay or straight I will always be supporting you from my place in the background.**_

 _ **Your Friend**_

 _ **(H)**_

 _ **P.S. Please pass on my kind regards and best wishes to your family and that of your friend Neville .**_

 _ **(H)**_

Harri held the letter in her lap until she noticed a tear drop hit and the ink starting to run, at which she quickly used her wand to dry it off and repair it before putting it back into it's envelope. She clutched the precious note to her chest, leaped to her feet, startling her dad and took off at a run to follow Rosie into the house. She really needed to talk to her sister right now. Rosie would definitely know who the kind, verbose and mysterious author was.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Two hours later there was a pop in the Granger's living room and a small, bat eared humanoid appeared directly in front of the television that the trio were watching. There was some consternation and even some screaming at the unexpected intrusion but their daughter, as usual, was the calmest person in the room and quickly calmed both them and the equally nervous elf. Spanky, the Potter's house elf approached Hermione and after confirming her identity, held out a folded piece of parchment.

 _ **Dear Hermione (yes I know it's you)**_

 _ **Thank-you for your letter of support. It meant so much to Harri, it's Harriet now by the way but everyone still calls her Harri, that she burst into tears and ran straight to find me. Now ordinarilly if someone makes my sister cry then I make them bleed, on this occasion, however, you are quite safe from my retribution as they were happy tears. Also it brought an end to an argument that we've been having for a couple of days over ... not important, long and embarrassing story. Anyway suffice it to say that your lovely letter has brought us closer together again.**_

 _ **Harri hasn't had much in the way of positive mail since that article and recieving your note was just what she needed after all the nasty things people have been saying about us. I don't really care for myself what anyone says but my sister has always been much more sensitive than me. Of course if she had known it was from you it would have made her even happier (can't tell you why, super safe sister secret) but I understand why you would want to keep your identity hidden.**_

 _ **If you're feeling brave you would be very welcome to join us in our compartment on the Hogwarts Express when we head back to school. I think that it will probably be quite easy to spot as it will likely to be just me, Harri and Neave in it.**_

 _ **Yours Sincerely**_

 _ **Rose Lily Potter**_

 _ **P.S. Obviously Harri hasn't guessed who you are, as you pointed out she's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, so your secret will be safe with me for as long as you want it to be.**_

 _ **Rose**_

Ah. Hermione had wondered how long it would take for the youngest Potter to figure out that it was her who wrote the letter. Not long it seemed. That girl really was incredibly insightful as well as frighteningly intelligent, all of which she already knew, but she had hoped for at least a day before she had been found out. Oh well at least she had a willing accomplice in her endeavours to keep the gorgeous Miss Potter (gorgeous? _really_ Hermione?) out of trouble this year. It was her duty as a prefect. And certainly had nothing to do with her intense attraction to her. She kept telling herself this until she started to believe it. This took a _really_ long time.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Platform nine and three quarters was even more crowded than normal today. It may have been to do with the post blood war surge in population resulting in more children, or maybe it was an over abundance of protective parents. Then again it could be them, Harri thought as the Potters and the Longbottoms stepped out of the public floo and onto the platform. To utter silence. Beside her she could hear Rosie grumbling and muttering under her breath, something about 'nosy cluckers'. Like chickens? Harri's face scrunched up confusion at this thought. But chickens had beaks not noses, so how could they be ... ohhhh. Right. Now she got it. Cluckers. Rhymes with fuc ... So deep into these important and intellectual musings was she that Harri simply waltzed through the curious, staring, whispering crowd, one small, delicate finger on her chin, without even noticing them. Neave was shaking her head in amazement at her best friend's totally oblivious progress through the station. She was jealous not only of Harri's capacity to ignore everything around her but also of that incredibly cute face that she made when what passed for her thoughts were going through her empty little head.

"What?"

Oops. It seemed that the Potters eldest daughter had finally noticed her snickering, blonde haired best friend.

"I was just wondering what had you so deep in thought there sweetie."

"Oh I was thinking about whether chickens could be said to have noses."

Oookay. Neave was kind of wishing that she hadn't asked now. Harri's thought processes weren't exactly easy to follow at the best of times, even for someone like her who had known the girl her whole life. There really was only one thing to do in this situation. Neave reached over and patted the raven haired beauty on the top of her head.

"You're so pretty."

The scowl she received in response only made her giggle all the harder. Being threatened by Harri was about as intimidating as being savaged by one of her sister's stuffed, cuddly unicorns. It was sooo cute. At times like this it was when it hit Neave the most as to just how much she loved the other girl. She had accepted that it wasn't going to happen for them romantically speaking but it didn't stop her hoping sometimes that they might end up together in some kind of fairy tale, happy ever after ending.

Sighing heavily she turned to say her goodbyes to her parents, uncle James and aunt Lily, while attempting to tune out the rest of the world as Harri obviously had, only to see the unmistakeable figure of the headmaster standing right there beside them. In a clear show of support for the two families and their children Albus Dumbledore was happily chatting with the adults and smiling away at all those who were hanging around, hoping for some juicy gossip. The garish colours of the old man's robes clashed violently with the scarlet of the steam engine and drew many eyes, which she supposed was kind of the point, for a very public and outward statement. He twinkled and crinkled his eyes at the three girls.

"I hope you ladies don't mind if I join you for the trip today. I'm afraid to say that I'm feeling rather nostalgic for my own days as a student. It's been far too long since I've ridden the Hogwarts express and to have such a bevvy of beauties for company is simply wonderful." Receiving nothing but blushes, smiles and nods from the young ladies in question he beamed at them. "Well then I believe we should be getting ourselves aboard. Shall we leave the oldies to load the trunks?"

Taking Harri on one arm and Neave on the other he led the small procession across the platform and off towards of the old fashioned carriages. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Howarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry was sending a very obvious message not only to the students of the old school but to the whole wizarding world. These two young people were under his personal protection and anybody messing with them would have to deal with him. It was a powerful statement and also a deterrent to any would be bullies. It did not deter a certain bushy haired Gryffindor, however, who nervously knocked on their compartment door shortly after the departure of the train.

"Miss Granger, how lovely of you to drop by. Did you want to join us for the rest of the journey? I'm sure Harri and Neave would appreciate the company of someone their own age. Young Rose and I are being very dull, talking politics, I'm afraid."

"Oh, umm, yes. Thank-you, that would be lovely."

Hermione nodded and smiled conspiratorially to Rose, stowed her trunk, settled herself into the seat across from her sister without looking at her and then opened her cat carrier. Crookshanks didn't even hesitate for a second, darting out of his tiny plastic prison and straight into the lap of the squealing and delighted Harri Potter. Putting his paws on the familiar smelling human's chest, after the unexpected bouncing had stopped, the ginger half kneazle gently butted his head under her chin, letting out an insanely loud purr, he gave the girl's neck an experimental lick. She tasted amazing. The cat's senses were going absolutely nuts with this heady brew of taste and aroma. It was like his mistress but even more alluring to him if that were possible and he thought how truly pleasant his life would be if he could get the two of them to be bonded and living together. With him in charge of course. Crookshanks snuggled further into the embrace of the raven haired witch and resumed his purring which was now so loud that it was almost threatening to drown out the noise of the train wheels clattering along the rails.

"For Gods sake Crooks what are doing? Leave her alone you nutter."

"No it's okay, he's alright." Harri turned her attentions to the cat again. "And you're not a nutter are you? No. You're a lovely boy."

It was at this point that she started to sing softly to her flat faced, feline travelling companion who started to swing his head and yowl along in accompaniament. The other occupants of the carriage were sat in stunned silence as the girl and the cat 'sang' to each other. Hermione was open mouthed in disbelief, because as much as she loved Crookshanks she would be among the first to admit that he didn't have what she would call 'people skills'. In fact, as her dad could attest to, the bandy legged half breed could be downright nasty if you caught him in the wrong mood. So him having this extended love in with someone who was basically a total stranger to him was extremely confusing and also a little disturbing.

Deciding that nothing good could come of her trying to figure out why her cat was behaving so oddly Hermione sighed and stood to rummage through her trunk for a book to read. Seizing the opportunity that this presented to him, Crookshanks jumped to the floor and carefully entwined himself between her legs without actually touching his mistress and alerting her to his position. Although he nearly abandoned the attempt at the disappointed mewling sound that the sweet black haired girl let out upon his departure from her comfortable lap. Stiffening his resolve the half kneazle ignored the pouting human that he was trying to mate with his mistress, planted his feet and waited.

As was usual for an animal of such magnificent intelligence and noble inheritance, his plan worked brilliantly. As the bushy haired one turned back from her trunk she got her legs tangled up in the attempt to avoid kicking her beloved pet and went tumbling across the compartment and straight into the lap of a surprised Harri Potter. He looked on in satisfaction as the two humans squeaked and mumbled as they tried to disentangle themselves from each other and would have laughed had he been able to when the old bearded man helped out by pointing his wand and tripping the rising mistress. She collapsed once more on to the other girl this time burying her face in the large, soft, pillow like mounds of her chest.

As she put her arms out to try to push away from the sqealing and squirming witch beneath her she found that she now had a hand full of breast in each one as well as having her nose firmly ensconsed in her (unbelievably fragrant) cleaveage. After the Gryffindor bookworm had finally extricated herself for the second time Neave rose, took her gently by the shoulders and firmly seated her next to Harri who looked so red that she thought the poor girl might actually explode.

"Why don't you sit here Hermione. Then you wont have as far to go next time you want to motorboat on Harri's tits."

This statement got her a high five from a giggling and snorting Rosie and an amused, twinkly eyed grin from the headmaster who appeared to be having an absolute whale of a time. He bit into his cauldron cake with satisfaction. This train trip was turning out to be an inspired idea he thought as he watched the brutal ribbing between the rambunctious sisters and how young Miss Granger was being gradually drawn into their insanity. What a lovely day he was having. Dinner and a show. Just how every afternoon should be spent.

( **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **Now before you lot get all pissy about the Prophet article being 'over the top' just remember that we are set in the wizarding world here that appears to be stuck in a wierd moralistic time warp around the late 1800's. Also I can actually remember some of the editorials that hit our newspapers in the early 1980's when AIDS first became public knowledge and believe me when I say that mine is very tame by comparison. I still hated writing it, even spouting fake bigotry like that makes me want take my brain out and give it a damn good scrubbing.**

 **This chapter is un beta-ed as I got all excited at actually finishing it and uploaded it by mistake so any errors are all my own work.**

 **As usual I write for me but reviews are always nice. They give me warm fuzzy feelings and make my dull, horrible job just that little bit more bearable.**

 **DtR xx.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right first off a big thank-you for all the lovely reviews that I've been getting on this. For various reasons that I won't bore you with here this is a much more personal story for me to write and getting such a good response is fantastic. Secondly I now have a much better idea where I am going with it and so the updates should become a lot more regular.**

 **Enjoy this one, as there's lots of fluff and kitties and then more fluff and very little in the way of plot. That will come later.**

 **The Potterverse is still JKR's and I'm still working. Damn it.**

 **DtR xx.**

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **Fortunate Son?**

 **Chapter 6. Bleeding Love.**

The welcoming feast at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year was a strangely quiet affair. The majority of students were only paying very slight attention to the sorting ceremony as there was the much more interesting distraction of the young Potters to keep them entertained. Not even the sorting of the new students was enough to re-focus them. Everybody in every House seemed to have an opinion and many were not shy in voicing it. Just not anywhere that Rosie Potter could overhear and identify them.

The Ravenclaws were looking at them with some aprehension but mostly a kind of academic interest, at the Hufflepuff table a sort of semi friendly neutrality reigned as they clearly hadn't had their habitual House meeting on how they would handle this situation. The main censure was coming from the Slytherins and their own House. The green and silver clad students were mainly from staunchly traditionalist families and, much like Sirius Black, had been conditioned from birth to despise anything that went against the norm. Their reaction was at least honest and could be understood if not easily forgiven, for the Gryffindors to shun and ridicule them as they were doing, however, was simply inexcusable. It may have been inexcusable but sadly it wasn't exactly surprising for any of the girls involved. And it stopped pretty bloody quickly when a certain red headed young man, who was being unreasonably horrid and snide to them, mysteriously fell off of his chair which then began attacking him with it's legs.

The entirety of the Gryffindor table looked over at Rose Potter who was smiling and humming a happy little tune as she watched Ron Weasley take a particularly nasty blow to his genitals. Harri and Neave were desperately trying not to laugh at this highly entertaining sight and their facial contorsions as they struggled with this task actually did cause Hermione to bark out her own laugh. There were many glares and stares directed at her for this as well as one extremely undignified snort and a light punch in the arm from the black haired girl to her left. They risked a glance at each other and immediately wished that they hadn't as the giggles really took hold of them and they fell about.

This interraction at the Gryffindor table seemed to remind the headmaster of something unpleasant as the indulgent smile left his face and he rose to address the great hall.

"Ah yes that reminds me. Let me state here and now that bullying in any form, verbal, physical or magical, will be severely punished." He paused to note most of the usual suspects in the red and green clad Houses were shrugging nonchalantly. They were well used to the standard points deductions, detentions and temporary loss of Hogsmeade priviledges. His next statement wiped the smug grins right off of their faces. "These punishments will start out with periods of suspension and, in serious cases, end up in expulsion from Hogwarts. I will not have bullying in my school." Here he picked out Draco Malfoy with his gimlet eye. "Nor will I have violent retaliation for bullying." He shifted his gaze to the Gryffindor table and Rosie Potter in particular. "There is going to be a new era of tolerance and respect in our little corner of the world and it starts right here and right now. Any of you who do not wish to be a part of this new world are of course free to leave, but if you do choose to stay then you will abide by these rules."

There was much whispering and more annoyed glances thrown at the small group of 'lesbian freak' Gryffindor witches which now included Hermione as she appeared to have been lumped into their number simply by mere association. For all of her previous cowardice and desire to stay under the radar when it came to her sexuality she found that it was rather liberating to be among these much talked about young women. Hermione Granger was out at last. Not quite in the way that she had imagined doing it, sure, but still she was surprisingly rather proud of it. Of course she hadn't actually _told_ anyone she was gay, it was just assumed because of who she was hanging around with, nevertheless she was counting it.

"Miss Potter, Miss Longbottom if you would follow me please I'll show you to your new accomodations."

The stern countenance of Minerva McGonagall interrupted Hermione's train of thought.

"Oh are we not going into the fifth year dorms then?"

"No. You two will be sharing the vacant Gryffindor Head Girl quarters."

"Um I don't suppose there's room for two more is there? Only it looks like Rose and I might not be too welcome in our own dorms at the moment."

The stern professor pursed her lips not even a little bit happy at the circumstances that were forcing her new lions turned lionesses into virtual seclusion at the very top of the tower. Over the course of the summer she had been inundated with letters from parents threatening to withdraw their children from the school unless the two 'disgusting freaks' were kept away from them. They were especially concerned with the sleeping and bathing arrangements it seemed and rather than decimate her House, Minerva McGonagall had reluctantly capitulated to these demands. Frankly this kind of bigotry left her grinding her teeth in anger and frustration at the idiots who perpetuated it but she was completely powerless to stop it. She could only hope that away from parental influence the students would warm up to these rather sweet and amusing young women.

"I suppose it will be alright for now until we can find a more permanent solution."

With that she led the chattering group out of the hall and accompanied them all the way up to Gryffindor tower instead of just meeting them there. It was amost as if she was expecting trouble, Hermione thought. Catching sight of Malfoy and his crew of thugs positioned in the shadows to hassle them despite the headmaster's little speech she silently thanked their head of House for her foresight and protection. If any of the other girls noticed they didn't show it although she did think that she detected a small growl coming from the scary Rose and immediately moved to take her arm, distracting her with an in depth discussion on advanced number theory. Before they knew it the strange group were at the winding stairs to the Gryffindor head girl's suite and Harri and Neave fell over each other trying to be the first one in. Rose and Hermione looked at each other, mutually but silently decided to leave the two idiots to it and headed off to pick the library clean of any new books that may have been added over the summer.

"This is totally sweet." Neave let herself fall backwards and thumped on to the queen sized bed next to Harri. "Fifth years never usually get private rooms. Not that it's particularly private with the four of us mind you, but you know what I mean."

"At least we don't have to deal with those gossipy little bitches Brown and Patil."

"Oh shut up you _love_ gossiping." The sniggering blonde had rolled over and put a finger to her best friend's lips.

The two life long friends lay next to each other in companionable silence and entwined their hands each lost in their own thoughts and concerns about their new lives. Neave was hoping that the headmaster's words would have a calming effect on their peers and that she would find a few people who were at least open to having an occasional romantic interlude with her. Harri was just thinking how pretty the bed drapes were and daydreaming about having Hermione's face in between her tits again. Although in Harri's dream world there were considerably less clothes involved than there had been on the train. She was having a rather lovely time until she felt something strange happening _down below._ And not good strange.

"I feel a bit weird, I'm going to hit the bathroom."

The statuesque blonde waved a hand lazily at her raven haired friend and grunted in a most unladylike fashion. Neave might look all woman but she still had the occasional slip up when her inner teenage boy side would peek out. Not that she had ever been some belching, farting neanderthal but still from time to time she was known to express herself with the odd grunt and growl, most especially when faced with someone that she found attractive. Or when she just couldn't be arsed to speak.

"Neave!"

The shout from the other side of the bathroom door shocked the blonde into immediate wakefullness. She bolted upright off of the bed and ran to her distressed sounding friend imagining anything and everything from cockroaches to trolls. When she burst through the door it was to find a crying girl clad in just her tiny tank top trying to stem the flow of blood from between her legs with her hands. Shit. Harri was starting her period which meant that Neave wouldn't be far behind. She felt her breathing becoming laboured as an unreasonable amount of panic started to set in.

"It's alright sweetie, you stay here, I've got a plan."

Neave ran at full pelt out of their shared quarters to go and fetch one of the only two people who might be able to keep Harri (and herself if she was being honest) calm enough to talk her through this upsetting time. She was going to get Hermione. And maybe Rosie as well. Since they weren't here Neave assumed, correctly, that they were bound to be in the library together anyway. You know ... just in case. She was suddenly wishing that the two of them had paid a bit more attention when their mothers had talked to them about this kind of thing before they had left for Hogwarts but honestly they had been more than a little grossed out.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Lunchtime the next day found the two most talked about witches in Hogwarts visiting the hospital wing with Hermione and Rosie in tow so that they could have 'the talk' from the kindly but firm resident healer. It was just every bit as bad as they had imagined it would be. Hermione's constant interruptions with revolting, if helpful, little muggle biological tidbits weren't exactly helping either. Nor was Rosie's interested note taking. The youngest Potter had started her own monthlys some time last spring but was finding Hermione's little lecture on female physiology to be quite fascinating. The same could not be said for Harri and Neave who were looking rather ... _green_.

"So this happens _every_ month."

"Yes dear but it wont always feel this bad, there are potions that you can use once your cycle settles down. Unforunately the first one is always a bit rough but you just have to grit your teeth and get through it I'm afraid." Poppy Pomfrey looked at the scared and uncomfortable young woman in front of her and offered probably the most useful suggestion of the day.

"Chocolate helps."

The Hogwarts healer smiled at the small tight knit group as they all beamed at her and whole heartedly agreed with her unorthodox, but fun and tasty, medication regime.

Crookshanks, meanwhile, was taking his duties as a feline hot water bottle substitute very seriously indeed. He had taken to following the nice black haired girl everywhere she went including her meals, classes and now even the infirmary. This resulted in the ginger half kneazle being given a very disapproving glare from Madame Pomfrey when he jumped up carefully and curled up into her lap as soon as Harri sat down. Harri stroked and petted the affectionate cat into near unconsciousness, the repetetive and enjoyable motions seeming to calm and relax them both. Until Harri receved a visitor in her downstairs area which felt like someone had just attacked her womb with a hot knife that is.

"Fu ... sh ... Merlin that hurts." Rose and Neave sniggered at Harri's attempts to regulate her language in deference to their present company.

"For goodness sake Harri, you're not dying it's just your first period."

"But it hurts 'Miney."

It took all of Hermione Granger's considerable will power not to immediately rush over and comfort the cutely pouting young woman sitting on the edge of the hospital bed swinging her legs. If there were any lingering doubts about her not finding Harriet Potter attractive they had been very quickly chased away when she had found herself face first in the girl's tits on the train. Since then every time they were in close proximity to each other there were long, wishful glances and blushes being exchanged. Even more so after Neave had made a point of informing her of her and Harri's romantic status, or rather the surprising lack of it. Hermione was, for some reason, incredibly pleased by this information. Oh who was she kidding, she knew the reason and it was sat right in front of her stroking her noisily purring cat.

Hermione's eyes softened involuntarily as she regarded the utterly adorable young woman. God she was just so sweet and vulnerable ... and beautiful ... and soft ... and sexy. Her resistance finally broke when Harri sniffed dramatically and then both she and Crookshanks gave her the big tearful eyes. Seriously how the bloody hell was she supposed to resist when they tag teamed her like that. Shoulders sagging in defeat the bushy haired Gryffindor bookworm trudged over and sat next to the eldest Potter who immediately dropped her head into the crook of her neck and _snuggled_. The older girl couldn't decide if she was in heaven or in hell right now with the girl that she was lusting after cuddled so closely into her side. Neave just confused her even more by giving her a grin and an enthusiastic thumbs up while Rosie rolled her eyes.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

After a week of lessons it looked as if the fears of a massive and organised campaign of censure against the Potter witches were mainly unfounded. In truth most of the students were fairly non-committal, ignoring them either through parental orders to have nothing to do with them or being too wrapped up in their own affairs to pay them much mind. Indeed, nearly all of the stress from this first week was created by mother nature making Harri and Neave her bitches with the onset of their initial periods. Thankfully these had, at last, passed and Rose and Hermione had breathed a dual sigh of relief for that. Although Hermione thought that even stroppy and hormonal, Harriet Potter was still a positive angel compared to the girls she had been rooming with for the last four years. Also she was seriously bloody hot. It made up for a lot.

The library was usually almost deserted this early on a Saturday morning and it was Rosie's favourite time of the week to be here. The difference between last year and this, however, was that she actually had a bit of company now. That company did seem a little distracted though. Rosie watched in fascination as Hermione finished yet another doodle of a very recogniseable and familiar black haired witch. You could tell that it was a witch because she was holding a wand and pointing it at a mirror which held a reflection of herself. An incredibly detailed and incredibly naked reflection. The bushy haired girl really was quite talented, artistically speaking. An enormous pervert and _wrong_ for sure, but talented all the same.

"You're not very subtle are you?"

"What?" Hermione started, realising that she had just been caught out drawing pervy pictures of her study partner's older sister. Not that she was about to admit that of course. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." She moved her notebook out of the younger girl's reach.

"Yeah right." Rose snorted. "Even your bloody cat knows that you want to shag my sister."

"I think the little bugger's actually trying to set it up." Hermione mumbled.

She had noticed that her cat hadn't left the gorgeous, raven haired teenager alone since they had boarded the express train to come back to school and was clearly rather enamoured of her. It wasn't much of a stretch from there to the idea that Crooks wanted to get the two of them together so that he wouldn't have to get up and switch beds half way through the night like he was doing now. Lazy little shit bag.

"I see you're not trying to deny wanting to bend Harri over the desk and have your wicked way with her. That's good, it'll save us some time. Now then. What exactly are you prepared to do for my help in this matter?" Rosie waggled her eyebrows at the rapidy paling older girl.

"I am _not_ going down on you."

Rosie incurred the wrath of Madame Pince by collapsing off of her chair and thumping the floor while giggling in hysterics at Hermione's complete and utter failure to understand the situation. After she had calmed down a bit and accepted the librarian's chastisement in a suitably repentant manner she turned a twinkly eyed grin on her fellow Gryffindor.

"I was thinking some private tuition in fifth year spell work but whatever floats your boat."

"Oh shut up." Hermione snapped out at her in annoyance and embarrassment which was quite quickly replaced by inquisitiveness and hope and she continued in a much smaller voice and more conciliatory manner. "How would you help? If I were interested by some remote chance that is."

She felt nervous, worried and a bit sick as she saw the shit eating grin that graced Rose's pretty little face making her look somehow both cute and insane at the same time. Hermione had learned very quickly that the two Potter girls loved nothing more than pranking and embarrassing each other and apparently it was Rosie's turn to get her sister back for something that nobody was willing to tell her about. Whatever she was planning wasn't looking good for either her or Harri if that smile was anything to go by.

As it happened all Rose was planning was to have a serious talk to her sister about being more open with her feelings around the girl she was crushing on and perhaps dropping a few subtle hints about Hermione's own feelings. Although being subtle with her intellectually challenged sister didn't usually work out too well as it normally took a very large blunt instrument to hammer home an idea into Harri's pretty little head. She would have told Hermione all of this but frankly, making her new study buddy wildly uncomfortable was rapidly becoming one of Rosie's favourite games.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

A few days later and the plan certainly seemed to be working. Hermione was being subjected to some serious and sustained flirting from a suddenly much more aggressively affectionate Harri. She was still as sweet and gentle as she had always been but now there appeared to be a real sense of purpose to her subtle advances, which was lovely.

Crookshanks was still being totally mental. He was taking every opportunity possible to be with Harri and although she could definitely sympathise with that instinct, having to chase him around everywhere was starting to wear pretty thin now.

"Crooks where are you going?" She dived off of her bed and followed the mischievous cat throuh the door. "You shouldn't be in the bathroom you bad boy ... oh."

Hermione was stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw working up and down but no sounds came. The sight before her of the girl that she could finally admit that she was lusting after, all nude and soapy and ... well just bloody gorgeous really, even more bloody gorgeous than she already was anyway, had her swaying on the spot in some kind of a trance. She was getting a full frontal show of the person that she considered to be quite the most exquisitely beautiful young woman in the whole world.

Eyes closed, hands in her hair rinsing out the lather from the glistening raven locks, Harriet Potter had a look of utter joy and satisfaction on her lovely and delicate face. Hermione watched in stunned silence, rooted to the spot, totally unable to move. It didn't stop her eyes roaming all over the other girl's magnificent body in lascivious wonderment mind you.

"Hmmm ... mmmm."

The half stifled moan was apparently enough to make the other girl finally take notice of the fact that she was no longer alone. It didn't seem to phase her in the slightest that she was stark naked and in the company of another witch. A slow, deliberate smile spread across her face.

"Oh hello 'Miney. Did you want to take a shower too?"

"Ummm. Yes?"

"Don't you think you should take your clothes off first?"

"Uh ... wha ... hmm?" This was not like her. Come on coherent sentences please Hermione.

"I'll just help shall I?"

Oh my God. Say something you bloody idiot. Why couldn't she speak? Why couldn't she move? This was just _so_ embarrassing she thought as Harri stepped up to her and began to unbutton her shirt with those nimble little fingers and her tiny pink tongue poking out of the side of her mouth with a look of intense concentration. Hermione was completely frozen. Even if she had wanted to move (which she really didn't) she couldn't have anyway. In no tme at all the petrified witch was down to her pale pink underwear.

"Hooo ... oo... oo."

Another weird noise escaped her lips as her panties were dispatched with a single tug and the delectable (and still wet and naked) Miss Potter put her arms about her and reached around to unclasp her bra. As the under wired cloth fell away to the floor there was the briefest of gossamer touches of nipple against nipple, Hermione was left wearing nothing but her blushes and she _still_ couldn't move.

"Oh dear 'Miney, it looks like I'm going to have wash you as well."

Harri was astonished that she was being allowed to get away with this much but she certainly wasn't going to complain about it and intended to take as much advantage of the situation as she could. She manoeuvred them under the warm water and leaned forward to whisper in Hermione's ear as she reached for the soap and the sponge.

"I promise I'll be gentle."

( **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **Fluff, fluff, fluff. I bloody love it! And it's got me really motoring along on this story again. Which is nice.**

 **Un-betaed again because I've been really crap about emailing (and writing for that matter) chapters so any mistakes that make me look less like an intelligent writer more like a fat fingered buffoon are all my own stupid work. Let me know if they're really annoying and I'll fix them later.**

 **As usual I write for me but reviews are always nice. They give me warm fuzzy feelings and make my dull, horrible job just that little bit more bearable.**

 **DtR xx.**


	7. Chapter 7

**We're back. Now Silent World is finally done I should be able to devote some serious time to this story and hopefully get it moving again.**

 **This time out Rosie goes nuts and gives her poor old headmaster a bit of a migraine, but also an opportunity.**

 **Of course there's going to be some outrageous Harriet/Hermione fluff as well.**

 **The Potterverse is still JKR's and I'm still working. Damn it.**

 **DtR xx.**

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **Fortunate Son?**

 **Chapter 7. Every Rose Has It's Thorn.**

The library at Hogwarts had always been something of a refuge for Rosie Potter. Not so much from bullies, after the first couple of weeks word had gotten around about both her skill with curses and her temper, but from the idiots with whom she was forced to interract on a daily basis. At least here, in the near silent atmosphere that madame Irma Pince imposed on everyone who dared to enter her little slice of the castle, she was free from the inane twittering of those less intelligent than her. Which was pretty much everyone. The only person in the place that she could hold a reasonable conversation with was Hermione and at the moment she was otherwise engaged having a meltdown over the OWLs that were still over eight months away.

So here she was slipping back into her old habits and back in to 'her' window seat at the library. Dropping her things on the plush cushioned seat Rosie wandered off in search of some new advanced Charms texts, confident that her stuff wouldn't be touched by anyone. Not even the idiots in this place were _that_ stupid. On her return, however, she peered over the top of her towering stack of books to find that somebody _had_ been that stupid. A spacey looking blonde girl was sat on her seat, swinging her legs back and forth and playing with the little unicorn key chain hanging from Rosie's bag, not even stopping when she looked and saw that she was being watched by it's owner.

"Hello Rose Potter."

"Um. Hi."

"I'm Luna."

One of the down sides of not having any friends and spending all of your time either studying or protecting your family was that Rose didn't actually know that much about anyone else in the school. Luna? She had heard the name around but that was kind of all that she knew about the girl. Which was sort of a problem since she seemed to want to talk to her about something for some reason that she couldn't quite comprehend. Nobody wanted to talk to her in case she went all psycho bitch on them. A response was clearly required but Rosie was struggling to come up with anything that wouldn't sound like she she had absolutely no idea who the hell it was that she was talking to. Which she didn't. Something non-committal then.

"Okay." Not wildly original she would admit but it at least had the advantage of not giving away her total ignorace of who she was conversing with.

"Did you know that you are one of the most nargle free people in this school, Rose Potter."

Ah, _that_ Luna. Loony Luna Lovegood.

It took Rosie about half an hour to get the hang of talking to the peculiar, blonde Ravenclaw girl but once she had she found that she was rather enjoying their conversation. It turned out that Hermione wasn't the only one who could hold their own in a discussion on advanced spell theory with the youngest Potter and this fact was thrilling her beyond belief. There actually _was_ life on planet Hogwarts after all.

As for Luna she had spent the whole of last year watching Rose and her then brother, wanting nothing more than to approach them but her experiences with her house mates had put her off and this course of action was just out of her reach. She certainly wasnt shy. Well, not in the normal sense of the word anyway, and it wasn't Rosie's reputation for violence or her brother's reputation for deviance that kept her away but her own insecurities. In her first year quite a few of the Ravenclaw girls had pretended to be her friend only to have this facade cruelly stripped away by their relentless and insidious bullying of her. Nothing too overt or too extreme but it was always there and Luna had remained the same friendless and peculiar young woman that she had always been. Outwardly it seemed like it hadn't affected her at all. Inwardly she was a wreck.

Hence the year long study of two people who appeared to be as outcast and alone as herself before she felt comfortable enough to make this approach today. Rose was the obvious choice of first contact as her unpopularity had only increased with her summers activities and the press reports about her even though Luna knew her to be a (mostly) sweet, super intelligent girl who was only guilty of loving her family. Also she was probably the most interesting person that she had ever come across and by the end of two hours finally talking to her the two of them had discovered that they had a lot in common. Including their mistrust of other people's motives.

In the end it was the two girls' love of learning in general and in spell crafting in partcular that really pulled them into, what could tentatively be called, a budding friendship and each left the library considerably lighter in heart than they had entered it. Having an actual physical person to call friend was suddenly no longer just a wild pipe dream for Luna and Rosie and they were both feeling sky high right now. This didn't last long for either of them, however, as Luna had a run in with a certain red headed Gryffindor braggart and self styled ladies man, while Rose was about to find out just how well her sister and Hermione were getting along.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

The only other person in their room when Hermione returned from her Arithmancy extra credit lesson late on Thursday evening was Harriet Potter. Damn, she had really been hoping to avoid her and had been doing pretty well at it the last few days since the shower ... _incident_. But here she was now looking all gorgeous and cute there on her bed. The tip of her pink tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth in 'concentration' mode reading from her well worn copy of Newt Scamander's _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ while she absently scratched the stretched out Crookshanks' exposed belly. It was a picture of total and utter peace and contentment. Unfortunately the bushy haired Gryffindor was not in a particularly contented mood herself right now as she banged down her pile of books on the desk and flopped onto her own bed.

"We've only been back a week and a half and I'm already stressed out."

"Perhaps you need to take another shower."

She felt a weight on her hips and stomach and Hermione gazed up into the wide, clear, innocent looking eyes of Harri Potter whose face had just appeared above her and it would have had her fooled had it not been for tiniest trace of a smirk at the corner of those luscious red lips. No way was she falling into that trap. No matter how amazing it felt to have the lithe little witch straddled across her like this.

"Mmm that would be nice." Wait, what? That had not been what she was going to say. Deep breath Hermione and let's try again. "Perhaps later." She purred out seductively.

She thumped her head back onto the pillow and sighed. Obviously her ventral striatum was making it's presence felt today. Hermione knew that she was in for a bad day being love's bitch when even her normally logical and reliable brain was conspiring against her. Bloody hell that was it wasn't it. She was in love with the damned girl. This was so bad. Now she was going to be even more hated than she already was ... and, oh dear God, if Harri didn't stop wriggling around like that she was going to totally lose her shit. In the end she just gave in to it.

"I've got some relaxing, herbal salts in my drawer, maybe we should try a bath instead."

"Yay!" She couldn't help but smile at the ridiculously happy, black haired witch bouncing around the room, pulling out fresh towels and underwear. "Bath time with Miney!"

Crookshanks twisted his head around taking in the excited black haired human jumping around the room and chattering non stop before turning back to look at his mistress who seemed to be busy headbutting her pillow. He dragged his paw across his open mouth and yowled with pleasure. The bushy haired one had finally succumbed to his master plan. All night cuddles without having to go through the stupidly tedious task of getting up to change beds half way through the night were his at last. He trilled his satisfction at a job well done for all to hear.

He was making so much noise that he attracted the attention of the bushy haired one herself and she was casting a very nasty eye over her insane, celebrating feline. She could swear that bloody mangy old moggie of hers was laughing at her. She didn't have much time to think about this, however, as she was very suddenly and quite reluctantly, well not at all reluctantly really, but Hermione was still putting up some token resistsance, hauled off the bed and dragged into the bathroom by a giggling Harri. Oh who was she kidding. She couldn't wait to see what the strange and sweet 'girl-who-lived' had planned for her 'bath time with Miney'.

Ten minutes later as she closed her eyes and let the warm water and pleasing aroma caress her stressed out body and brain Hermione couldn't imagine why she had been so nervous about doing this. She even had a lovely soft pillow to rest her back and head against rather than the hard edge of the bath. A large, soft, silky smooth and cuddly pillow, breathing softly into her ear and soaping her down and ... hands! Hands in new and unexpected places. Slim, delicate, _talented_ hands. Soaping, rinsing, massaging and stroking every single, solitary inch of Hermione's rapidly heating body.

"Hoooo ... oooo."

And she was back to not being able to move and making weird noises. Harriet Potter managed to cure both of these conditions for her when one of the hands ceased its stroking, moved up to her chin, gently brought her head around and she felt the gossamer light touch of soft lips against hers. Slowly, agonisingly slowly, the pressure began to increase and as she opened her mouth to moan she felt the tip of that pretty little pink tongue that she had been so admiring earlier slip inside. For her first proper kiss (cousins didn't count, especially when they were twelve years old and the wrong gender) it was probably about as perfect as she could have hoped for. And then she felt the other girl's hand that wasn't holding her face start to move again. That naughty little hand that cupped her right breast and flicked it's thumb across her nipple before giving it a cheeky pinch.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

For someone who didn't seem to have had much (or anything) in the way of contact with girls in the romantic sense up to now, Harri certainly had managed to gather some rather impressive skills in the art of pleasuring witches. These would either had to have been self taught or she had been given some instruction by someone else, in which case Hermione owed them a very large favour indeed, or the more optimistic thought was that the girl was just an absolute natural at it. As nice as that was, however, it was the confidence in herself that Harri now seemed to possess that really did it for her. So much so that Hermione Granger was going to show some confidence of her own.

Disengaging herself from the luscious lips for a moment, she took advantage of the other girl's surprise to flip around and straddle Harri so that they were now face to red face and breast to squishing breast. Wait a minute though there was something rubbing against her ... Oh my. How on earth did Harri's fingers end up ... _there_. She didn't have much time to enjoy the sensation unfortunately as there was a loud shout from behind her.

"Ahhhh my eyes." A horrified Neave was stood stock still in the open bathroom doorway with her hand across her face. "For fucks sake Potter if you absolutely _have_ to shag your girlfriend in the bath could you at least lock the sodding door."

"Girlfriend?"

"Bloody right you're my girlfriend. You don't think I'm going to let you get away after _that_ little display do you?"

Hermione found that she didn't mind being Harriet Potter's girlfriend at all.

"Mmmmm. Okay."

Her answer promted a lot of high pitched, excited squealing and enthusiastic hugging from her beautiful bath partner.

"Try and keep the noise down, Rosie and I really don't want to have to listen to you two humping half the night." Neave's muffled, laughing voice filtered through the now closed and doube locked door. "Oh and clean the bath when you're finished you dirty bitches."

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

The auburn haired girl clomping down the stairs to the great hall was furious and she was on her way to give vent to that fury. Having just spent the last three hours in a second floor bathroom trying to comfort her brand new friend after she had been accosted and threatened in the vilest of manners by the vilest of morons Rosie was apocalyptically angry and after she revealed what he had said and done to the whole school she hoped that many of them would be just as incensed. She was going to make that wanker's life a living hell in this place and she started as soon as she crashed through the big double doors shouting.

"Oi! Weasley."

There weren't many things that could interrupt feeding time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry but an angry Rose Potter stalking up to someone with that look on her face would definitely be one of them. Many of the boys in the great hall crossed their legs remembering what she had done to poor old Michael Corner last year.

"You're dead fuck-tard."

"Ginny."

Hermione saw immediately just how angry Rose was and who she was 'calling out' and appeared at the youngest Weasley's side in an instant, gripping her elbow to prevent her going for her wand.

"I know that you want to stand up for your brother but perhaps you might want to think about your options for a minute before you do something rash." The bushy haired girl nodded her head to indicate Rose's newly made sister. "Rosie can be rather ... _unpredictable_ when she gets going."

Ginny Weasley stopped at that and did indeed think about all the less than reasonable things that the tiny terror of Gryffindor tower had done to people who even mildly pissed her off. She also knew what an utter dickhead her brother could be. Not that she was going to let the bushy haired freak know that. But still. Rose Potter was not someone that she wanted to get into a fight with. That girl was scary good with her wand.

"Just think about it Ginny, okay?" She let go of Ginny's arm and stepped back a pace.

"Why don't you piss off back to your freakshow girl/boyfriends, lezzer."

Hermione gave the girl a brief pitying look and then did as she suggested sitting down on the other side of Harri to Neave and reaching for her new girlfriend's hand. She was surprised that neither of the lifelong friends seemed even slightly concerned about Rose and their calm attitude started to spread to her. If Harri wasn't worried then she would trust her and let this play out. She turned back to the shouting match that had erupted just as Ronald the creep accused her of being gay for 'Loony' Lovegood.

"Luna ... is ... my ... FRIEND!" She bellowed out the last word making everyone flinch except for a certain spacey blonde Ravenclaw who just smiled dreamily. "And _you_ threatened to rape her Weasley. I turned my own brother into a girl because I was lonely and bored, can you just imagine what I'm going to do to _you,_ you fucking ginger twat."

And suddenly the headmaster was there, alerted by the patronus that professor Flitwick had sent off to him as soon as he realised that this was more than a schoolyard spat when he spotted young Rose Potter starting to implode. He was just in time to as the young Mister Weasley was in the process of drawing his wand on the girl. An action which he was sure would have been met with a swift and inevitably brutal response from his most interesting student. Albus was almost tempted to let it happen but he needed to reinforce his new hard line stance on bullying and retaliation and this was his perfect opportunity.

"Try it Weasley and I'll shove that thing so far up your ... "

"Enough."

His deceptively quiet and patient voice held a forceful, commanding tone that none of his students had ever heard before and it cut through the tension like a knife and finally the wands dropped.

"Mister Weasley, my office if you please." It was not a request. "Miss Potter, go with professor McGonagall."

He nodded to his deputy, clearly leaving the girl's punishment up to her. Well, within the framework of his new super strict rules on bullying and violence in his school anyway. He was going to make an example of this very silly young man who had thought to prey upon a younger year with imagined impunity and give him the harshest punishment possible within the rules of this institution. Unfortunately Miss Potter was also going to have to do some 'time' for her, entirely understandable, reaction but that couldn't be helped and he hoped that she would understand what he was trying to build here and forgive him. Knowing her as he did Albus considered this highly unlikely, but he could dream.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

The third year Slytherin had been stalking her prey for nearly half an hour now and she was starting to get rather frustrated. As much as she wanted to get to know the scary, psychotic little Gryffindor witch she simply couldn't afford to get caught talking to her by any of her House mates. Life in the snake pit was ... _complicated_ and if you didn't play by the rules, or at least if you got _caught_ not playing by the rules, then your social life was officially over. Of course everybody broke the rules, some older girls had Gryffindor boyfriends (a big no-no) and there were even a couple of same sex relationships going on (not acceptable but it did happen). Everybody was aware that these things were going on but nobody actually _knew_ that they were. It was the kind of margins on which her House had operated for centuries and she wasn't about to rock the boat now even though she was going to attempt to break both of these taboos today.

She slipped into another shadow cast by another stack and continued to watch the small girl sifting through a great pile of books, while making the occasional note. The Slytherin wondered if her crush was aware how unbelievably cute it was when she nibbled on the end of her quill like that while deep in thought and whether she would ever find the courage to ask her that question. Obviously that depended on her actually meeting the girl. Merlin's arse, why couldn't these bloody 'Claws just clear out and leave her in peace to meet her target in private.

Another Saturday night in the library saw Rosie serving her second detention with Madam Pince. Professor McGonagall had been quite creative with her punishment, giving her the minimum one week suspension and half a dozen detentions all to be served in the library, where she would probably have been anyway, two now and the rest when she got back to school. Madame Pince was not exactly friendly towards her but, as with Hermione Granger, she certainly tolerated her presence a little more than most of the other noisy hooligans that entered her domain. All of which made her detentions, if not great, then at least better than if she had to do cleaning with Mister Filch or scrubbing cauldrons for that creepy old bat, professor Snape. She shuddered at even the thought of that one.

So yeah, this could be a lot worse and made working with books in a quiet, peaceful library seem almost pleasant. She knew that the headmaster would not be letting Ronald 'Bastard' Weasley off so lightly. She still owed that fucker some serious pain and was happy that she now had unrestricted access to the one place where she could get the knowledge to dole it out without getting into any trouble. Well, any _more_ trouble. Just then her thoughts were interrupted as someone appeared like a ghost from the shadows between the stacks and approached her cautiously.

"Hello."

What was it about blonde girls accosting her in the library. Not that it wasn't nice and all, what with her having kind of a thing for cute, well proportioned blondes, it would just be nice if she knew at least _one_ of their names.

"Hi."

"I'm Astoria Greengrass, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Potter."

"Miss Potter? People usually only call me that when I'm in trouble."

"Oh. I'm sorry, you're not in trouble." She looked at the enormous trolley full of books to be re-classified and put away. "Well not with me anyway ... Rose."

Something about the way this Astoria girl said her name made Rosie's stomach do a funny little flip-flop. She tried not to sound snarky and suspicious but experience had taught her not to take people's intentions on trust so it came that way sort of by default. Also by her robes this girl was a Slytherin which could mean trouble. Hopefully not, but maybe.

"What do you want with me?"

"It's just ... I thought it was brilliant what you did yesterday. Weasel's a creepy pig, most of the girls here are scared of him and ... " The girl's nerves seemed to be getting the better of her but she swallowed them and kept going. "... and I just wanted to say thank-you ... for all of us."

"Okay. And?"

There was obviously more as the girl couldn't seem to keep still for more than a second at a time, shuffling her feet and wringing her hands. Rosie was aware that she had gotten herself something of a _reputation_ at Hogwarts but the blonde shouldn't have been this nervous unless it was something really heinous. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"And I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade tommorrow ... with me."

"Like a date?" At Astoria's blushing nod she said sadly. "I can't."

"No it's okay, I understand. I shouldn't have assumed that you like girls just because your sister does, I mean ... and with the whole Slytherin Gryffindor thing. It's just that I'd never have forgiven myself if I didn't at least try."

"No it's not that." Rose said rather too quickly. "I'm only a second year so I can't go to Hogsmeade yet. Also I have to go home tommorrow to start my weeks suspension." Her eyes widened as she remembered that fact. "Fuck. Mum's going to bloody kill me."

"Oh, okay so ... "

Rosie wasn't going to let this opportunity slip away from her and jumped in before the blonde Slytherin could apologise and run off back to the dungeons where she couldn't follow.

"You could write to me if you wanted to and if I'm not ... you know ... dead or anything."

God could she be any more lame. She sounded like a total spaz. Apparently the younger Miss Greengrass didn't mind lame arse spaz's too much though as she responded almost immediately.

"I'd like that."

The sound of a book hitting the floor nearby startled them both and the spooked Slytherin third year grabbed her things and scuttled off quickly before anyone saw the two of them talking together.

"Me too." Rose whispered to herself as the bright haired girl disappeared back into the shadow of the stacks.

She leaned back with a large, silly grin on her face and entirely forgot that there wasn't actually anything behind her to lean against. Rosie didn't even notice the long fall to the ground as the only sensation that she could feel currently was one of utter, heart bursting euphoria. It lasted right up to the moment that her head connected with the all too solid library floor that luckily was one of the very few in the entire castle that was actually carpeted (Irma Pince did _not_ like noise). She didn't care in least. Rose Potter, four days short of her thirteenth birthday, had just been asked out on her very first date. The only disappointing thing about it was that she couldn't go this time, but she hoped and prayed that just maybe she would get another chance.

Spreading her arms wide as if she were making a carpet snow angel Rosie squealed in quiet delight and thought about the girl who had just made her so happy. _Astoria Greengrass_. First off, she was a girl. Meh ... who cares? Girls or boys, she wasn't fussy at the moment but she supposed that girls just edged it for her right now, they were all soft and squishy and they smelled _so_ nice. Second, she was a Slytherin. Again it was a non issue for her, Rosie didn't care what made up House someone was in if they were nice then they were nice. Third and most important, she was blonde. Yeah bonus points for that and a big old tick on the hot-o-meter right there.

Suddenly her week's suspension from school didn't seem to matter quite so much. Even her mum's disappointment at her (debatably) poor behaviour wasn't going to bring her down as long as she had so much as a single letter from _Astoria Greengrass_ to lift her spirits. Also the ginger cock had been suspended for the whole term and knowing his lack of prowess in his studies, thanks to Neave, she fully expected him to fail pretty much all of his OWLs now. She chuckled at this lovely thought. What a fucking moron.

( **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **As usual I write for me but reviews are always nice. They give me warm fuzzy feelings and make my dull, horrible job just that little bit more bearable.**

 **DtR xx.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Suspended from school and heading home to take her punishment, our little Rosie's in a bucket load of trouble. Perhaps she could get through it all right if she had a little something to read. A letter, or maybe five might help.**

 **Lily and James are sure to take eveything in their stride and be fine with the situation, right?**

 **The Potterverse is still JKR's and I'm still working. Damn it.**

 **DtR xx.**

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **Fortunate Son?**

 **Chapter 8. At Home With the Potters.**

James and Lily were rather pre-occupied when their sitting room fireplace flashed green and Albus Dumbledore's face appeared and it took them until he coughed politely to notice that he was actually there. The two amorous adults immediately stopped their canoodling and jumped apart as if shocked with a cattle prod and turned to face their unexpected visitor with surprise and confusion in their eyes.

"Albus!" lily was about to let loose on him when James gripped her forearm painfully and she stopped abruptly, some rather unsavoury reasons for his visit beginning to occur to her. "What's wrong? Are the girls alright? Are they in trouble? Albus, what's happened?"

"It's alright lily, calm yourself, the girls are just fine." He gave his best grand fatherly smile at her visibly relieved face. "Actually we need to have a chat about different, but still related, matter." Confusion reigned again when he turned back to the fireplace and spoke. "Come on through Rose."

As their subdued looking youngest daughter came trudging slowly and hesitantly into the comfortable sitting room understanding began to dawn on the Potters. Rosie didn't put on the sad puppy face unless she had done something really very bad indeed and as much as she wanted to be the strict parental authority figure right now she was having to try extremely hard not to smirk at the little rascal. James seemed to be having much less of an issue with restraining his anger and growled out dangerously.

"Rose Lily Potter. What have you done now?"

Her mumbling reply was mostly inaudible and what they could hear from her was completely indecipherable. Clearly resigned to not getting a sensible answer out of his youngest daughter James turned to the still smiling headmaster for an explanation. The old man went through some quite spectacular facial contorsions in his attempt to assume a more serious, less amused, expression before answering.

"Rose threatened serious violence to a fellow student and seemed more than prepared to follow through on that threat and, as you know, I have instituted a zero tolerance policy for violence or even threats of it." Dumbledore raised his hand to forestall the girl's parents from going off at her just yet. "In Rose's defence, however, she was severely provoked by the young man in question who has himself been suspended for a much longer period. The fact that she was acting in defence of another student was also a mitigating factor which is why she was only suspended for a week."

James Potter's anger with his daughter instantly vanished on hearing the details, the former auror was now feeling immensely proud of his little girl for standing up to a bigger bully who threatened to do ... _that_ to her friend. Also the fact that she had actually made a friend was pretty surprising in itself but that it was the well known oddball Xeno Lovegood's girl, who was rumoured to be just as strange as her father, really had him floored. He loved Rosie but she was not what he would call a people person and she certainly didn't suffer fools so just how these two interracted together he couldn't possibly imagine. For this reason alone he was personally happy enough to let his super intelligent little spitfire do whatever the hell she wanted for the week but one look at his wife's face told him that Rosie might not get that opportunity. However, it seemed that right at this moment there was to be a short reprieve for the girl as Lily obviously had other issues on her mind.

"How's Harri getting on Albus, she's not having any trouble with bullies is she? Does she have any friends other than Neave. Is her schoolwork improving?"

"Lily please, give the girl a chance she's only been back at school a fortnight." He endured one of those looks from the muggle born red head and decided that, discretion being the better part of valour, a little more information might be a good idea. "Er, yes well her grades do seem to have started to improve now that she has Miss Granger to ... ahem ... _encourage_ her."

Lily's eyes narrowed a bit at the headmaster's imputation. Was he really suggesting that her perfect and innocent little Harri was engaged in some kind of sordid affair with this Granger girl? Granger. Hmm, a muggle name which probably meant that she was a lot less prudish about homosexuality than her pure blood peers but could also mean that she was more open and willing to have sex than them. Something that Lily remembered from her own school days. She decided that she and Rose would be having a serious conversation about just how innocent her big sister was.

"This girl Granger, does she look out for Harri like Rose does for her friends?"

"Oh Miss Granger has been _very_ attentive to young Harriet." The old man turned to his sheepish looking little companion. "Has she not Rose?"

The youngest Potter seemed to have quite forgotten that she was supposed to be in trouble and gave an enormous snort of amusement at her headmaster's innocent sounding question. The flash of anger from her mum at her outburst reminded her pretty bloody quickly mind you. Rosie knew that her own temper was worse than her mum's and dad's combined but she had put herself in enough shit today without adding to it and she also wanted to be able to keep up a correspondence with Astoria if she did actually write to her this week. Pissing off the two people who could allow or prevent that happening seemed like a very stupid idea. And Rosie Potter was _not_ stupid.

"Sorry mum."

Lily gave her daughter the raised eyebrow and a calculating look. Rosie never apologised for anything, no matter how much in the wrong she was, unless it was absolutely necessary or in her interests to do so. Deciding that that was a question for later on she turned her attention to the headmaster and asked the question that had been starting to worry her for the past few minutes.

"So if you're here who's looking after Harri and Neave?"

"I'm sure they will be alright or an hour or so while we sort out the details of Rose's suspension."

The Potters didn't look very convinced of that.

"Albus are you telling me that you've left my precious little angel (James couldn't quite remember when he had started to think of Harri in these terms) alone in your school full of half witted, hormonal teenagers without any protection?"

Suddenly the headmaster found himself remembering why this tall and darkly handsome man had been so feared by Voldemort's forces and it made him think that there may be a very obvious solution to his teaching problems this year. It was that low, dangerous tone of voice that he used when he was really angry that did it for him though. Not that James had it down to Albus' level yet but it was still rather impressive for someone of his age. He was still thinking about this when he excused himself to head back to Hogwarts, leaving Rose to face her angry and disappointed parents. She could predict the words long before she actually heard them. We're not angry, we're disappointed. Yeah right, could have fooled her. She was going to have to play this very careully if she wanted to survve this week and keep up with her much anticipated correspondence.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

The great hall seemed bigger and also emptier than usual this morning as she walked slowly through the double doors and gazed about her at the familiar, yet distant, faces. Luna Lovegood didn't have much time to enjoy the scene, however, as virtually the whole student body went quiet and turned to stare at her. She felt uncomfortably like the only Crumple Horned Snorkack on display at Scamander's magical creature zoo and suddenly started to wish that she were anywhere else but here. A surprising figure then came to her rescue.

"Luna would you like to come and sit with us?"

The odd blonde blinked at Harriet Potter, who had just appeared in front of her all bright eyed and bouncy, and paused in her lonely trek across the great hall before smiling dreamily at the lovely looking young woman. The startling green eyes were similar in colour to Rose's but held none of the sharpness that gave away the younger girl's intelligence or her temper, being much softer and more compassionate and that's what Luna saw. Not a hint of pity, just compassion. It's what made up her mind.

"Why thank-you Harriet Potter, that would be lovely. You know you're much nicer now that your dingle whoppers have all flown away."

"My ... dingle whoppers."

"Mmmhmm. Dingle whoppers they hang between your legs and make your thoughts go all fuzzy and furry."

"Oh. Well thank goodness they're gone then."

Luna beamed at the smiling, beautiful, black haired young woman as she linked their arms and guided them over to the sparsely populated far end of the Gryffindor table where Harri's friends were sitting watching them carefully. There was no sign in her face or her voice that she was making fun of the Ravenclaw, simply the sweet and slightly vacant looking smile that Rose's sister usually wore when she was confused about something. Which was most of time according to Rose.

"This is very nice of you girls, thank-you."

"Any friend of Rosie's is a friend of ours."

Luna thought that her face might split apart at the seams with the amount that she was smiling this morning. Hermione was very sweet to her and ignored her reputation for oddity to engage in intellectual conversation about all kinds of interesting and obscure subjects and Harriet Potter made luna feel almost normal with her total acceptance of her invisible creatures but they weren't even the best of it. That was reserved for the tall, blonde goddess that was sitting opposite her and smiling coyly, something which she had not believed Neave Longbottom capable of. Which was interesting.

Neave was uncharacteristically quiet during their meal leaving most of the conversation to Harri and Hermione and simply taking the opportunity to watch the odd fourth year girl who had joined them for their breakfast today. Although not what you would call classically beautiful there was something about the dirty blonde Ravenclaw that drew her in like a moth to a flame and she could not stop staring. Even when the other girl looked right at her with those overly large, silver grey eyes and smiled secretively. The normally confident Gryffindor finally managed to look away at this, blushing like some bashful maiden as opposed to the brash and seductive siren that was her default persona. Harri's amused snort and Hemione's much more polite cough let the statuesque blonde know that they had noticed their friend's strange behaviour and, despite herself, Neave blushed even more.

The headmaster was sitting up at the top table, picking at his food and watching all of these interractions at the Gryffindor table with great interest. He was extremely pleased at how well and how quickly the two gender swapped teens had acclimatised to life as girls although Harri was clearly the star of the show in that department what with the speed with which she had won the affections of Miss Granger. However, it seemed that Neave was not a long way behind her if he wasn't mis-reading the signals being put out across the breakfast table this morning. In Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood the two of them had snagged probably the most intelligent witches in the castle. Next to Harri's sister Rose of course.

Which brought him to his next issue, how he was going to fill the now vacant teaching positions. Less than a month into the new school year and that damned curse had claimed yet another Defense professor, which coming so close on the heels of old Cuthbert Binns deciding to 'move on' from his un-life, left the headmaster in an awkward position. In order to keep the Ministry or the Board of Governors from stepping in and appointing someone terrible over his head, thus ruining what he was trying to build here at Hogwarts, he needed to get these positions filled very quickly. Funnily enough it was the trouble with Rose Potter and his subsequent visit to her home that had given him the idea for his prospective new staff members.

James Potter was a legend in the field of defense against the dark arts and was an absolute no-brainer for anyone looking for a DADA teacher while Lily Potter nee Evans, although a charms mistress, was frighteningly intelligent and could turn her hand to just about anything that she desired. Albus was a touch concerned that they would find teaching terribly dull but since neither of them were working right now it could be just what they needed to re-vitalise their lives and give them something worthwhile to do. Also there was the added bonus for them of being able to keep an eye on both of their daughters and although he suspected that this would go down quite poorly with the Potter children it might just tip the balance for the older generation.

Finishing up his breakfast and pausing briefly to smile at the laughing girls at the end of the Gryffindor table Albus Dumbledore tapped his deputy to get her attention and the two of them headed off to his office to write to the Potters with an offer of employment. An offer that he fervently hoped they would take. He thought that he might have to send Minerva to deliver them personally and turn on the old Celtic charm to persuade them into accepting. He would have gone himself but after James' reaction to him leaving his 'precious little princess' Harriet alone in the castle yesterday evening his presence would probably actually have a negative effect. Yes, Minerva was definitely the better choice.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Chaos reigned in the kitchen of Potter Cottage for the fourth day running as Lily chased another Hogwarts owl around while trying to keep it out of the breakfast that she was cooking the muggle way. Finally managing to distract it with bacon enough to calm it down and keep it cornered by the bread bin she shouted for her daughter to come and retrieve her latest piece of mail.

"Rose there's another owl here for you. Come and get your post before I have to brain it with the frying pan."

The auburn haired mischief maker thundered down the stairs generating more noise in her frenzied downhill rush than someone twice her size would. Lily Potter gave her daughter the old stink eye as she crashed through the kitchen door and leapt excitedly for the startled school owl. Lily had discussed at great length with her husband whether Rose should be allowed to receive and reply to the owls that had been coming for her like clockwork every day at nine a.m. from someone at Hogwarts. She had agreed that the 'offense' for which she had been suspended was well justified enough to not give her anything more in the way of punishment but they were still a bit nervous of this sudden wish for correspondence from the habitually solitary and reticent girl. Rose was many things but bouncy and excitable were not among them.

The quick 'Thanks mum' muttered around a mouthful of toast as she charged back upstairs clutching that letter to her chest certainly wasn't allaying Lily's suspicions that her daughter was up to something. Oh who was she kidding Rosie was always up to something. Once back in the safety and seclusion of her bedroom the girl in question fetched her favourite unicorn plushie down to cuddle while she read and reverently opened her latest letter.

 _ **Dear Rosie**_

 _ **I know you told me to call you that but it still feels weird and wrong but somehow exciting as well. Does it feel that way for you calling me Tori?**_

 _ **First things first. Here's wishing a brilliant birthday to my favourite Gryffindor witch and I want to let you know that I'm going to hopefully give you your present in person on Sunday. That will make more sense when you've read the rest of this letter.**_

 _ **Lessons have been a bit strange this week as another DADA professor looks to have quit and the headmaster himself has been taking the lessons and he is truly touched in the head. Nice enough, quite fun and very knowledgeable about the subject (obviously) but utterly mental. He had us rounding up Cornish pixies yesterday which are vicious little buggers even when they're not all riled after having being caged for a class of ignorant schoolkids to gawp at. The other odd thing here is that old professor Binns seems to have disappeared as well. I don't know whether a ghost can be said to be missing but if they can, then he is, so History of Magic has been even more of a free period than it normally is.**_

 _ **Well that's enough boring school stuff let's talk about us. I've been thinking about the Hogsmeade issue and I think that I have come up with an ingenious solution (I know I'm a proper big-head aren't I). Why don't I just meet you in the village on Sunday before you're due back to the castle. We could make a day of it and have a proper date. You know, the whole nine yards, Zonko's, Scrivenshaft's, Dervish and Bangs, Gladrags and even Madame Puddifoot's if you're feeling brave. If you wanted to that is. And if your parents let you of course. Anyway I promise it will be a lot of fun and if you're really good I'll even let you kiss me. On the lips. Really looking forward to that.**_

 _ **Well my big sister is getting all nosy about what I'm writing (and who I'm writing to) so I'm going to finish now. Sleep well Rosie sweetheart and I'll write to you again tommorrow, if you're not utterly sick of me by now that is. Ha ha.**_

 _ **Love 'Tori xx.**_

As Rosie's eyes greedily devoured the shorter than normal letter she took in every detail, from the hurried handwriting to the scratched out and then re-written 'sweetheart' to the single word sign off. Love. Astoria or 'Tori' as she apparently liked to be called had, for the first time, used the word love, something which Rose was surprisingly giddy about. Quite honestly she couldn't have asked for a better birthday present than this brief, but entirely wonderful note from her ... Her _what_ exactly? Were they girlfriends? They hadn't even been on a single date yet but following their manic, daily letter exchanges it certainly felt like they were. Not that they could tell anybody that. Tori had made it very clear that theirs was to be a secret affair at the moment and Rosie couldn't really fault her reasoning on that. She would do whatever was necessary to keep the other girl safe in the snake pit of Slytherin House even if it meant hiding her own feelings to everyone but her closest and most trusted family members. Speaking of which she needed to find her parents and ask them very important question now.

She found her parents in the sitting room and giving it the full Gryffindor walked straight up to them with her query.

"Mum, dad, can I ask you a favour?"

"You can ask Rose but I can't guarantee that you'll get the answer that you want."

"Ummm, so I wondered if it would be alright if I met up with someone in Hogsmeade on Sunday before I go back to school?"

James shared a knowing glance with his wife and, taking Rosie by the hands, guided her to one of the comfortable armchairs before returning so sit beside Lily. He fixed his mischievous little daughter with, what he hoped was, a concerned but caring and supportive look.

"Has this got anything to do with all of those letters that have been flying backwards and forwards between here and Hogwarts and wearing out those poor owls?"

The firm set jaw and sharp nod were all the indication that Rosie gave that this was indeed the case.

"And are we to assume that this day out in Hogsmeade would be a date in the romantic sense of the word with your verbose and punctual pen-pal?"

Another nod, signalling another yes.

"I'm not going to push you over it Rose but would you be comfortable with telling us who this young man is that seems to have captured your interest so completely."

"Ummm, yeah, sooo ... about that."

Ten minutes later after their youngest had skipped happily off upstairs the two adult Potters sat in silence until Lily blew out her cheeks, a little in relief, a little in consternation and a lot in concern. Dating a girl was okay, as with Harri, Lily didn't care if Rosie was in love with a threstral (and given her daughter's fascination with all things unicorn she wouldn't put that past her)but Astoria Greengrass was definitely not alright. If she was going to become interested in girls why did it have to be _that_ girl. Why did it have to be a _Greengrass_. Even her new friend the peculiar Luna Lovegood would have been better. James was, for once where their children were concerned, totally with his wife on this one.

It wasn't that the Greengrasses were _bad_ people exactly it was just that, like the Blacks, they were pure bloods of a very particular type and that type usually didn't like it when their children went off and got all _friendly_ with people of the same sex. What their reaction would be to Rosie, a half blood and thanks to Rita bloody Skeeter an infamous and possibly dark, half blood witch, James and Lily could not even begin to imagine. It probably wouldn't be good though. As much as it pained them to think about it they hoped that this first blush of teenaged infatuation would burn itself out long before it caused trouble for either of the girls. Unfortunately, knowing how focused and tenacious their little girl was when she had set her heart on something, this seemed ... _unlikely_ , so all they could do was to be there to support Rosie when the inevitable crash and it's fallout transpired.

At least both James and herself would be on hand for it, both having accepted a teaching position at Hogwarts. Lily was actually rather looking forward to being a professor and for her first job she would be working to update the seriously poor and hilariously antiquated curriculum of her new subject. History of Magic had been out of date when she was a student at the school and with the ghostly Binns refusing to even accept what century he was not living in then she couldn't imagine that it had got any better in the twenty years since. James of course would be in his element showing impressionable young minds the perfect way to take down a dark elemental wizard and they were going to adore his skill and enthusiasm. The biggest factor in their decision, however, was that it would give them the ability to protect (James) and keep tabs on (Lily) their two troublesome children. Harri and Rosie probably weren't going to be that happy with the situation but she was sure that they would cope.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Daphne Greengrass had been taught from a very early age the art of noticing what was going on around her without giving it away that that was what she was doing. She was the eldest daughter of an Ancient and Noble House and as with most of her peers her pre Hogwarts education was extensive, thorough and leaned heavily on the side of etiquette and politics. This was one of the reasons why she had become aware that her little sister seemed to be spending all of her time covering up the fact that she was writing letters to some unknown person who was not attending this school. Or not _currently_ attending the school at least. Being the responsible type Daphne decided that it was more than time that she broached the subject and found out who it was that had caught Astoria's peculiar, wandering eye.

"Tori who are you writing to and why are you using the school owls rather than Archimedes?"

Shit.

"No-one."

"I've seen you sneaking off to the owlery every night this week, so yeah, not buying it. Try again."

Double shit. She had been hoping to avoid this conversation for a couple of months at least. Astoria knew that she wouldn't be able to keep her super observant older sister out of the loop for long but she had thought that she might get past the first date before having to have 'the talk'. She gathered her courage and then sighed out the words.

"Rose Potter."

"I beg your pardon."

"You heard me, the terrifying dark witch of Gryffindor tower, Rose Bloody Potter."

"Tori are you fucking insane?"

She had never seen her sister shocked enough to swear before and she had to admit that it was a lot of fun watching it. Like a multiple broom collision at a quidditch match. Astoria smirked openly at the thought. She had known Rosie for just slightly less than a week and her possible, future, maybe girlfriend was already having a terrible influence on her. Ah well, as long as she didn't do it in front of her parents it would be okay, she guessed.

"Probably. We're going on a date to Hogsmeade on Sunday before she has to be back from her weeks suspension."

"But ... but she's a Gryfindor. What if you're seen together? What if she can't keep her damn mouth shut? You know what this place is like."

"Daph' I love you but you need calm down about this, everything's going to be fine. Rosie understands my position here and she's agreed that whatever happens we need to keep it just between us. Honestly how that girl didn't end up in Slytherin I'll never know, she's a right devious little minx."

Unknown to both Astoria and Rose, Lily Potter could out-do them both in the deviousness stakes and come Sunday she was going to prove it beyond the shadow of a doubt. The Potter matriarch was planning a fun family day out and had even written off do the school to rope in Harri and her 'significant other' (who Lily was in no way going to scare the crap out of) to join in the fun. If Astoria Greengrass wanted to date her daughter then Lily was going to show her exactly what that meant.

( **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **As usual I write for me but reviews are always nice. They give me warm fuzzy feelings and make my dull, horrible job just that little bit more bearable.**

 **DtR xx.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Will the presence of many uninvited guests make for a terrible first date and doom Rose and Astoria's relationship before it starts or will they muddle through it anyway? Read on and find out.**

 **Much female Potter fun and fluff makes me happy after struggling with all the darkness in my other stories.**

 **The Potterverse is still JKR's and I'm still working. Damn it.**

 **DtR xx.**

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **Fortunate Son?**

 **Chapter 9. First Dates.**

There was a great deal of excitement at what had become known as the Potter end of the Gryffindor breakfast table on Sunday morning for a couple of very important reasons. The first reason was that it was Hermione Granger's sixteenth birthday and she was feeling in a very chipper mood due to being woken up by her girlfriend at seven this morning, under a silencing charm to receive her first 'present' of the day. And what a very satisfying present it was too. Hermione could not remember ever having being woken in such an altogether pleasant way before. To look down her body into the clear, green eyes of her gorgeous young lover, busy between her thighs and see the heady mixture of love and lust reflected back at her was something that, now she had experienced it, Hermione didn't think that she could live without. Especially not given how talented Harri was with her tongue.

To add to her lovely wake up call, today was going to be their first official date together which was causing her to smile pretty much constantly and even the fact that they would not be alone couldn't wipe it off of her face. She was a bit confused as to why Harri's entire family had to be there but wrote it off as magical people just being weird and anyway it was her birthday too so she was actually quite glad since it would help to make it a bit more of a party atmosphere. Hermione was only sorry that her own parents couldn't come this time as that was probably the only thing that would have made this day more perfect for her.

Neave was excited for a whole different reason. She had spent all week struggling with her sudden and unexpected feelings for a certain blonde Ravenclaw who had become somewhat of a permanent fixture at their mealtimes and study sessions. This was all rather confusing for her as when she had been a boy she had been convinced that she was totally and undeniably gay but since her transformation she had become increasingly attracted to girls. At first it had just been Harri which she supposed was only natural given that she had been in love with Harry/Harriet Potter for years before all of this gender change business had happened but now a worrying new trend had started. As usual it was all bloody Potter's fault. If she hadn't been so indescribably hot, or had an uglier girlfriend then walking in on the two of them shagging in the bath last week wouldn't have had quite such a devastating effect on her, causing Neave to question every single piece of her own soul. And as for this new object of her disturbing affections well she was loving all the cute little noises that the statuesque Gryffindor was making every time she looked Luna's way. Which was often.

If you looked up the word 'peculiar' in a dictionary there would more than likely be a picture of Luna Lovegood next to it as an illustration. She was odd in all kinds of ways that you could not quite put your finger on. Her teachers and peers would have considered her extremely intelligent if it weren't for her annoying (to other people) habit of relating everything that she said to the strange magical creatures that nobody else could see but that she absolutely believed in. And those same people would also have probably thought her incredibly attractive if not for her fascination with wildly bright and clashing colours and jewelry made out of household objects and vegetables. Luna didn't mind. She was happy enough to be thought of as weird by the majority of people, it simply made the ones who did accept her as she was all the more special to her.

Special was definitely a word that could be applied to all of her new little group of friends. Some of course were more special than others. Rosie and Hermione challenged her intellect and Harri was a total sweetheart, being probably the nicest person that she had ever met, and none of them seemed seemed to be even slightly phased by her oddities. She loved them all but it was Neave, however, who she was the most enchanted with. This lovely, tall, goddess of a young woman who she remembered as being a rather friendly, flambouyant and confident young man became a blushing, stumbling freak in her company which thrilled Luna beyond belief. You would have to be a deaf, blind mute with no sense of smell to think that this girl was anything other than an amazingly beautiful woman. And this absolute stunner seemed to be crushing on old 'Loony' lovegood. She could _not_ have been happier with that situation. Luna decided to do something about it and, once the conversation had turned to today's planned Hogsmeade visit, she asked _the_ question.

"So Neave, since everyone else seems to be paired off today, would you consider making our participation in this outing a bit more formal for the two of us?"

"Formal?" Neave looked a bit confused. Harri and Hermione looked interested.

"Mmhmm. You know, like a date."

The mouthful of pumpkin juice that Neave had just taken went a variety of directions including onto her breakfast and through her nose but certainly not where it should have gone. A grinning Harri patted her oldest friend tenderly on the back as Neave tried to regain her ruined composure. Finally managing to clear her juice clogged airway the blonde bombshell cleaned herself up with a fresh, Hermione provided handkerchief before replying to the amused looking Ravenclaw oddball.

"A date?"

"Yes."

"Us ... together ... you and me?"

"Yes."

She looked over to the frantically nodding couple beside her who were beaming widely and gesticulating at her to accept.

"Oh okay ... that sounds ... lovely actually."

"Oooh goody! We're going to have _such_ fun. We'll be like two filbering fairies in a haunted toadstool house."

Parting company to prepare themselves for the day ahead the four girls headed off to their dorms for some frantic cleaning, beautifying and rooting through trunks and wardrobes for their best first date clothing. Since none of them had any idea of what was appropriate for such an event this resulted in some rather interesting choices. Harri played to her strengths with her nicest looking, short, red summer dress which showed off and complimented her pale complexion and long, toned legs to perfection and a plain black cloak if it got chilly later. Hermione went with a well fitted cashmere jumper in pale pink and tight muggle jeans which had her girlfriend drooling and chasing her around their bedroom, begging to be allowed to touch her. Neave selected denim shorts and a slinky, strappy, low cut top that allowed 'the girls' to be shown off to their best advantage. When they saw Luna, however, they knew that they had all been out-done to a considerable degree.

"Bloody hell."

"You've picked a real cracker there Longbottom, nice job. When the hell did Luna Lovegood get so ... _hot_."

For possibly the first time in her life Neave was speechless as she looked at Luna. The fourth year Ravenclaw was a vision in five differing shades of lilac and yellow. Her ankle lengh dress was tight. Very tight and very revealing. Tight enough and revealing enough in fact to display the fantastic curves that the lumpy, grey and unflattering school robes had been hiding for Merlin knew how long. Her immaculately coiffed hair was straight and silky with a single long braid and topped with a bottle cap and chain crown which worked surprisingly well with the radish ear-rings and butterbeer cork necklace. The overall effect was a mixture of insanely beautiful and very odd. Neave thought that she looked perfect and it took her a good few minutes to be able to form a coherent enough sentence to greet her date properly.

As a concession to the headmaster and his concern for their safety they had agreed to take a carriage into the village so the four girls met up in the entrance hall under the watchful eye of professor McGonagall. Because she had been pre-warned by her mother, Harri was keeping a careful eye out for the younger Greengrass girl but only saw her older sister who also appeared to be looking for her. As their eyes met briefly in their respective searches the black haired girl would have thought that Daphne had comletely ignored her if she were not watching closely enough to see the slight twitch of her well formed lip. Suddenly realising how bad it would look if her brand new girlfriend caught her staring at another girl on her birthday Harri shook herself and turned to lavish some attention on her Miney.

They did in fact catch a sight of Rosie's penpal (and possibly more) but not until they had disembarked from their carriage and were making their way through the village towards the Three Broomsticks where they were due to meet the Potters. Even then it was little more than a flash of platinum blonde as she ran past them to skirt around the building and disappear into the rarely used rear entrance of the popular watering hole while they entered in the more usual manner and headed up to the reserved room.

Moving around and searching the pub as discretely as possible on her entry Astoria was confused and a little upset when she realised that Rosie was nowhere to be found. Various terrifying scenarios involving Rosie being abducted by rogue Death Eaters or worse, changing her mind about the two of them, whirled through her brain and infected her thoughts before she decided to swallow her fear and actually ask someone. Still staying out of the way and under the radar the small blonde covered in a hooded cloak waylaid the bustling figure of Rosmerta on her way back from glass collection duty.

"Excuse me Madame Rosmerta. Have you seen Rose Potter?"

"Ahhh. You must be Astoria Greengrass, if you'd like to come with me dear the Potter party is waiting for you."

Potter party? What the hell was going on. The still slightly confused girl followed the pub proprietress up the back stairs to one of the private rooms set aside for meetings and clandestine liasons and was given a wide, reassuring smile before being ushered inside. The sight of a very cutely dressed Rosie in the room briefly lifted her spirits until she noticed the abundance of other people all staring at her expectantly.

"Good morning Miss Greengrass."

Suppressing the almost over-whelming urge to flee under Lily Potter's cool gaze of appraisal, Astoria's upbringing kicked in and she went around the room and politely introduced herself to the assembled group.

"Good Morning Mister Potter, Mrs Potter, Miss Potter, Miss longbottom, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood ... _Rosie_."

The husky, little, sighing inflection that she put on her voice when she breathed out that last name took everyone by surprise except the girl in question herself who looked down at her feet and blushed furiously. The blonde thought that her reaction was sooo cute and vowed that she was going to make her do it again at every availlable opprtunity. Astoria caught the bright smile that Rosie's older sister flashed at her for coaxing this adorable and entertaining display out of the 'Terror of Gryffindor tower' and decided that she wasn't the only one who had this thought.

"My daughter tells me that being seen out with us might cause you some problems within your House at school." Lily caught the immediate paling of the blonde Slytherin's face and felt a slight pang of sympathy for her. "It's alright dear I have a plan. Do you trust me to give you a glamour charm or would you like Rose to do it, she's surprisingly capable with cosmetic charms."

The tiny snort from Astoria sent a ripple of corresponding amusement around the room with one exception. A still pouting and now quite disgruntled Rosie drew her wand and advanced on her date with a dangerous gleam in her eye. She would have been rather worried at the grim demeanour of the approaching girl if she hadn't seen the flash of a smirk sweep across her prospective girlfriend's face. Merlin's pants she was cute. Suddenly Astoria didn't care who or how many people tagged along, all she cared about was spending time with this incredibly sweet little witch.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Most days she quite enjoyed spending time with her relatives but today was not one of those days and Rose Potter was in a bit of a mood. Of course it didn't help that her supposedly secret first date with her new sort of, maybe girlfriend had been crashed by her whole family who were dotted about the place and made considerably less secret, or indeed private, than both of them had been hoping for. It also wasn't ideal that Tori didn't really really look like Tori after her and her mother's various glamours had been applied in the Three Broomsticks earlier in the day. Although it had to be said that it was quite a lot of fun adjusting her appearance so that she wouldn't be recognised by any of her Slytherin House mates. Rose had vetoed giving her red hair as she wasn't quite enough of a freak that she wanted to snog a miniature version of her own mum but had entertained herself by giving Tori some very Weasley-esque freckles. It was still weird even though she knew that this pale, freckly, if cute in a geeky sort of a way, brunette was really the cool and poised blonde that she was totally falling for.

Despite their unexpected and un-wanted company Rose Potter and Astoria Greengrass were having a brilliant time in Hogsmeade today. The pair of young witches had taken great delight in dragging their large group of stalkers to every shop and place of interest in the village, making them suffer through hours of window shopping and trying on clothes. Although to be fair Harri was having to be restrained from joining in by her bushy haired girlfriend who was finding it necessary to come up with much more frequent and much more embarrassing distractions to keep her out of their hair. Not that either of the older girls seemed to mind too much. In fact they looked to be having just as much fun as Rosie and Astoria were only with significantly more snogging. Of course the fact that this ridiculously soppy behaviour by Harri and Hermione looked to be really winding her parents up was the cherry on top of this deliciously tasty dessert for young Rosie. Served them bloody right for intruding on her first date. She didn't mind her adorable big sister and her dorky girlfriend tagging along but having her parents there as well was just all kinds of wrong.

So the youngest girls in the party made a point of torturing James and Lily by being overly affectionate and almost by accident it started to become natural for Rose and Tori to treat each other to little touches and hugs. In Honeydukes, the most unlikely of places, they shared their first kiss and it was all thanks to the girls who had spent most of the day lip locked themselves and had decided to share the love. Harri had bought them both a red liquorice wand each before distracting them so that they didn't notice Hermione's surrupticious wand waving which extended and then linked the ends of the separate candies together. To the watching Hermione it was just like that scene from Lady and the Tramp, with Rose and Astoria each starting to chew on either end of their now connected wand and eventually meeting mouths in the middle. As the young teenagers' lips met for the first time and their eyes widened comically at the realisation, she sighed and dropped her head on her raven haired girlfriend's shoulder and a little behind them Neave felt luna's fingers entwining in her own. It was a an 'ahhh' moment of such epic proportions that James felt moved to capture it with the tiny wizarding camera hidden in his palm.

The day had taken a bit of a toll on Harri and Rose's parents as they had watched both of their daughters enjoying themselves (rather too much) with their respective dates and they realised that life was moving inexorably on for the next generation of the Potter family. They had been seriously sombre until James had caved in to the cuteness of it all in Honeydukes. It was in the wonderful and little visited world of Dominic Maestro's Music Shop, however, where the older Potters finally began to relax into the day and enjoy themselves. There would no warbly old recordings of of the dreadful Celestina Warbuck played here today, despite their prominent display in the store, due to the age and inclinations of the shoppers and the skill of the shop's cunning owner. He had immediately recognised the muggle born Lily and her husband and had summoned his well hidden but well loved stash of muggle records for the group to 'try and buy' and it didn't take long for the party to really get swinging.

The sight of Lily Potter and Hermione Granger singing Abba's Mama Mia together complete with all the actions had the whole group just standing and staring in awe at the two muggle born witches. The performers themselves managed to, rather impressively, get all the way through the song before collapsing onto each other in hysterical laughter. Of all the things for Lily and her daughter's girlfriend to bond over a mutual love of the Swedish super-group was certainly the most unexpected and, for James at least, the most disturbing. He had suffered with his wife's fascination with Abba for over two decades and now with his little girl's bushy haired partner egging her on, Lily's enthusiasm was seemingly renewed and refreshed. This was never going to end was it. Realising that there was only one way to bring a halt to the Scandinavian disco onslaught James sidled up to Dominic and whispered to the grinning proprietor.

"Wild Cherry."

As a proper, pure blood young lady Astoria Greengrass had never before seen a wizard of the stature and reputation of James Potter really let loose on the dance floor and she was totally stunned. And possibly a little afraid. The wild gyrations that Rosie's father was currently putting himself through as the singer encouraged him to 'Play that funky music' were disgustingly sexual and had to be down right dangerous for a man of his years. She would admit that they were pretty funny though. And hypnotic. And contagious. As she was doing some unconcious little hip thrusts and fist pumps Astoria made the mistake of glancing at her smirking date and soon the entire shop was giggling and laughing along with her and Rosie.

Now this was what she called a date.

After the fun and excitement of the music shop the four couples took a leisurely stroll down the cobbled street to the outer and northern edge of Hogsmeade village and on to their final stop at the place where at least a couple of the group were dreading entering. Rose, James and Neave shuddered and steeled themselves as the bell above the door jingle jangled jauntily and their hostess directed them to four seperate tables for two.

The first and only word that sprang to mind in this lace and taffeta trimmed hell-hole thinly disguised as a tea shop was ... _pink_. Everything in Rosie's eyeline was decked out in one eye watering shade or another of what was, in her humble opinion, the vilest and most over used colour in the entire spectrum. Rosie started to worry that this was the kind of thing that Tori really enjoyed. Madame Puddifoot's tea shop was _so_ not her cup of ... well ... tea.

Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to be lapping it up. Rosie had to admit that her sister was absolutely killing this whole date business if Harri's bushy haired girlfriend's giggling and hand stroking was anything to go by. Who knew that the always studious and serious Miss Granger was a sucker for the overblown frilly and fluffy romantic bullshit provided by the Hogsmeade Palace of Pink.

Thankfully Tori apeared to be just as under-whelmed by the place as she was and they spent most of their time poking fun at the other couples and talking to each other about how they had grown up. Their conversation started to dry up as they both had their attention taken by the two blondes a couple of tables to their left who looked to be having a rather serious and uncomfortable talk.

"That looks intense. I wish we could hear what they're saying. Just so I know that Neave's alright you understand." Rosie quickly qualified her interest so as not to look like too much of a snooping little cow. She didn't have to worry.

"Well we could always listen in."

"How?"

"Extendable ears. My Sister confiscated them from the Weasley twins last week."

"Oh right, I forgot Daphne got prefect this year." The smirk was back on Rosie's face. "You know that could be rather convenient for us. I do tend to get more than my fair share of detentions and if your sister were the one to catch me then cleaning the dungeons could provide some excellent opportunities for us to ... meet."

"Remind me. How did you _not_ end up in Slytherin?"

"Just lucky I suppose."

They snickered at each other and fed out the experimental Weasley product to spy on Rosie's sort of other sister and her date. Rose and Tori were feeling slightly guilty at first but soon got over that as they heard the details of Neave's attempts to woo Harri and her eventual, reluctant acceptance of them just being 'best friends forever' now.

"You still love her." It was not a question.

"I think I always will in some ways and I know that she loves me without question but she's not _in_ love with me."

"That must be very difficult for you."

"Yeah ... at first it was but you know it gets easier with time an it leaves me open to ... other possibilities."

"Like me?"

The blushing Neave nodded enthusiastically causing her magnificent breasts to wobble delightfully in their skimpy encasement. She had thought the blonde handsome when she was a boy but now that she had these superb funbags all Luna wanted to do was bury her face in the magnificent cleavage and shake her head about like a crumple horned snorkack in tall grass. Luna just let the other girl rant on a bit more about the perfect Miss Potter very patiently before responding that at least she would now get her chance with the Gryffindor goddess. Neave's flirtatious giggle at this assertion by her odd but unreasonably hot date had the two younger girls, who were still listening in, gagging and making throwing up noises.

"Is your sister really that adorable? Not that I doubt it, mind you, it just sounds sort of ... too good to be true."

"If you think she sounds adorable now just wait till you see her playing with butterflies in her flower garden or cuddling fox cubs in the woods. Oh sweet Morgana, un-be-freaking-lievable."

Astoria melted all over again at how cute Rosie was when she was being all snarky about her clearly much admired sister. Not being able to resist she gave in to temptation and leaned across the table to plant a kiss on her auburn haired honey's pouty lips (although she thought that she probably shouldn't reveal that particular term of endearment to Rosie just yet). Unlike their previous peck in the sweet shop this was a proper kiss. It was long, slow and incredibly sweet and it left them both blushing and breathless. But certainly not lost for words.

"Fucking wow."

"Yeah. We are _sooo_ doing that again."

It was a rather perfect and lovely way for their date to end as James and Lily gathered up their under age charges and shepherded them all back up to the castle before disappearing off up to the headmaster's office with Rose to officially end her suspension.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

It was rather disappointing for the two younger girls when they got back into the swing of school life in the great hall that evening. For Astoria it was the solitude of being one of _those_ aloof and untouchable Greengrass girls at the Slytherin table while Rose was pouting at being sat between not one but _two_ disgustingly happy couples. At least Tori was now back to her original appearance having been de-glamoured by her talented new secret girlfriend. This title had been discussed and agreed upon following that wonderful kiss in the terrible tea shop earlier in the day. The blonde thought that even if their relationship fizzled out in the future, although she was sure with the certainty of youth that it wouldn't, she would still never forget this perfect day. Going forward might prove difffcult, however, as she was barely managing to restrain herself from grinning and waving at the auburn haired girl across the great hall.

Rosie would have been having just as many problems keeping her happiness under wraps had it not been for her dinner companions making her sick with their revolting behaviour. Hermione had been deliriously and sickeningly happy all day, having spent, what she had often described today as, the best birthday ever with Harri and her 'wonderful' family and was proudly dislaying her gift to anyone who so much as glanced in her direction. To be fair it was an exquisite present. An absolutely enormous, yet still tasteful, pink opal ring gleamed dully on the brunette's finger. Yeah her sister was actually a bit of a ninja in the girlfriend stakes, although her own hadn't done too badly with the unbelievably rare and useful book on curses that she had received for her birthday. Lots of fun to be had with _that_ on Mister Ronald Bloody Weasley's return to school next term.

"Good evening everyone I trust that you all had a relaxing weekend." The headmaster interrupted Rosie's pleasant thoughts of revenge as he stood and gave the assembled students his best twinkly eyed smile. "As you are all no doubt aware by now we lost two members of staff last week and I have been working to bring in replacements for them. So without further ado I am proud to announce the exciting news that we have not one, but two Order of Merlin winners joining us here at Hogwarts for the rest of the year and hopefully beyond if we can all persuade them to stay on."

Albus beamed at the excited chattering that instantly sprang up, letting it continue for a few minutes before making a quiet down gesture with his hands.

"Taking over our History of Magic classes will be Mrs Lily Potter, a witch whose reputation for excellence is well known here, being a respected scholar in the fields of Charms, Arithmancy and History. I'm sure that she will make herself availlable for tutoring if any of you are struggling with the more advanced work in any of these classes."

As Lily walked into the hall she was greeted with a mixture of suspicion and pity from those who believed the Daily Prophet, enthusiastic applause from the Ravenclaw table where she was somewhat of a legend and open mouthed dis-belief from the Potter end of the Gryffindor table. Harri and Rose didn't have a clue that this was happening and were, frankly, shocked. A situation which didn't get any better with the headmaster's next words.

"And our new professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts is her husband, former Ministry auror and hero of the great blood war, Mister James Potter. I'm sure that I don't need to tell you how lucky we are to have secured the services of these talented and celebrated individuals for our school and I trust you all to treat them with the respect that their positions demand."

There were a few murmers from the children of the darker families although most of them were well trained enough to hide their distaste for this hero of the light. It helped that he was an amazingly good looking man and the majority of the female population (and some of the males) were more interested in primping and preening themselves in front of him than voicing their concerns.

Harri and Rose were merely dumb-struck which, while not a new sensation for the older of the sisters, had both of them holding their heads in their hands with the horror of having their parents in yet another postion of power over them. The horrid thoughts of detention with her mum for Rosie and of her dad doing the protective father thing and scaring off her girlfriend for Harri were making themselves known in full force now as they each contemplated the start of the 'school year from hell'. Two Potter heads hit the dinner table with twin resounding thumps as they silently screamed in unison while their friends and girlfriends sniggered behind their hands.

( **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **As usual I write for me but reviews are always nice. They give me warm fuzzy feelings and make my dull, horrible job just that little bit more bearable.**

 **DtR xx.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's Harri's turn to meet the parents this time. How will our intellectually challenged heroine cope with spending quality time with the clever clogs muggle family and can she avoid letting the cat out of the bag about just how intimate she and Hermione have been getting lately?**

 **The Potterverse is still JKR's and I'm still working. Damn it.**

 **DtR xx.**

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **Fortunate Son?**

 **Chapter 10. Secrets and Lies.**

The letter that Hermione was reading over breakfast seemed to have entirely captured her attention and Harriet Potter was feeling more than a little neglected. This meant that she was now engaged in using every cute trick in her arsenal to get her girlfriend to notice her. None of it worked so she gave up and started playing with the post owl that had delivered the now despised missive. This did not go un-noticed by the rest of the owls at breakfast, who having delivered their own mail turned envious eyes on their colleague who was enjoying the affectionate attentions of that wonderful smelling black haired girl in the red robes.

Hermione finally looked up as the mass of soft hooting and chirping brought her attention to the fact that their breakfast table was full of bloody owls all jockeying for position to receive some Harri love. Even then she only gave the raised eyebrow at her animal magnet girlfriend before going back to reading the rest of her very interesting and slightly disturbing letter. After writing her own extremely ill advised letter in a state of euphoria following her fantastic birthday celebrations with the Potters last weekend it seemed that her parents were in a hurry to reply. Her mum and dad were both happy that she had a girlfriend and that said girlfriend's family were so nice to her (their experience with wizards had not been very positive so far) but were concerned that Hermione was moving too fast in this very new relationship.

In short, Dan and Emma Granger wanted to meet (and probably interrogate) the girl who had stolen their daughter's heart. While it was not an unexpected response from them Hermione had thought that she might have a _bit_ more time time to prepare Harri for the mad dentists' grilling. Oh they would be perfectly nice and middle class about it but that wasn't going to make it any less horrific for her poor girlfriend. Who, she realised, she had been ignoring for far too long now as the owl covered girl squeaked and fell off of her chair under the weight of all her new playmates.

Later on that afternoon, after classes were over, in the headmaster's office Harri's eyes were flicking around uneasily before finally coming to rest on the man with the long white beard who had been their staunch support and champion. She was hoping that he would prove himself their friend once more here.

"How can we help you this evening Miss Potter, Miss Granger?"

She weighed up her options once more. Her mum and dad had that concerned but slightly annoyed look on their faces which Harri knew was not conducive to getting what she wanted. Or there was her twinkly eyed headmaster, a decent choice but they would probably end up giggling with each other which would only piss her parents off. Which left? Her head of house here at Hogwarts, Professor Mconagall. She may appear the poster child for severity and discipline but Harri knew that she could be moved by a carefully judged display of insincere sniffling and pure emotonal blackmail. Channelling a little of that wide, tearful eyed innocence that her sister was so good at, the nice but habitually mediocre student blinked at her deputy headmistress and made a stumbling start.

"Well, the thing is ... um ... you see."

Hermione reached over, took the nervous girl's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Harri took a deep breath and tried again.

"So what it is ... Miney's parents want to meet me and being muggles, well, it's a bit difficult for them to come all the way up to Scotland so we were hoping that you might be able to give us permission to floo to London and spend the weekend with them."

After a slow start the words seemed to tumble over each other in their haste to escape from her mouth. The three professors tried not to smile at the panting, nervous young woman as Miss Granger patted her hand comfortingly and whispered a 'well done' in her ear. Minerva McGonagall smiled at them, being frankly relieved that this was the reason they had asked for this meeting with her and the headmaster and Harri's parents as she had been concerned that the other students had been making life difficult for them. There had been very little evidence of it, the headmaster's warning and Mister Weasley's extremely harsh punishment seemed to be having the desired effect, but she was still worried for her lions turned lionesses and also for the two brightest witches in the place.

"I think that we can make an exception to the rules just this once." Dumbledore pre-empted his deputy with a very fast decision. "Shall we call it a special dispensation for research into muggle attitudes towards wizading ... relations?"

Even Harri's parents and the naturally reserved McGonagall chuckled at that one and just like that, with a great deal less fuss and argument than either of them had anticipated, Harri and Hermione's trip home to 'meet the parents' was approved. The bushy haired girl was a touch disappointed to be honest as she had spent half the morning working on several excellent and cohesive arguments as to why this excursion should be allowed and now she wouldn't get to use them. She never liked it when things were too easy, one never got the same sense of achievement as when you had to really work for what you wanted. Lily seemed to realise that her daughter's super intelligent girlfriend would be thinking this and since her pouting face confirmed it decided to offer an olive branch.

"It's allright Hermione, you and Harri come and have some tea in our quarters and you can give us all of your brilliant reasoning then if you like."

McGonagall actually laughed out loud at the happy, excited face that her favourte student made at Lily Potter's suggestion that would have sent most girls into a blind panic. The red headed History of Magic professor had a reputation that was almost as fearsome as her youngest daughter's and the thought of having to go through the trial by fire that she would set if you were dating one of her children would terrify anyone. Even her. But apparently not Hermione Granger who, if anything, appeared to be looking forward to it.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Greenhouse Number Three was probably the most wild of all of the four at Hogwarts as it was home to some of the largest plants used in the field of Herbology. It was also the warmest and driest due to the preferences of it's large and mainly equatorial dwelling inhabitants. Even in this tangled jungle though the Beobab tree at it's centre and which the greenhouse had been been constructed around more than two centuries ago, managed to dominate it's surroundings. Sitting at the near edge of the horse-shoe shaped arrangement of benches that curved around the majestic old tree and hidden by a large cactus two blonde haired female figures waited in companionable silence. The peace and quiet of the poorly lit space was broken by a loud thudding sound and a muttered.

"Fuck."

An identical pair of rare smiles graced the poised features of both of the Greengrass sisters as the grumbling Rose Potter crashed through the undergrowth and into the central clearing, tripping over yet another root and dropping her bag and books again. The stream of invective that poured from the girl's mouth at her vertical fail was both impressive and disturbing considering her age and Daphne hoped that her language didn't rub off on Astoria. Okay talk about disturbing, the image that last phrase brought into her mind was definitely one that she was going to struggle to blank out.

"Are you ready for your detention Miss Potter?"

Detention. The word held mixed emotions for Rosie. On the one hand she had got used to getting them and tended to use the quiet time or tedious, mundane tasks to run spell crafting problems in her head. On the other hand her parents being taken on as professors meant that they now knew exactly how many detentions Rose got which had caused some friction to say the least. Lily in particular had been incredibly upset as in the two weeks following their appointment and Rosie's return to school her youngest daughter had been kept back as a punishment every single night. Including Saturdays and Sundays. Knowing her little girl's lack of patience and her temper she wasn't really that surprised by it but it was still upsetting that someone who possessed such an over abundance of intelligence should be tarred with the label of a trouble-maker.

Still this 'detention' was not so much a punishment as a carefully engineered attempt to spend time with her Slytherin girlfriend, something which Daphne thoroughly approved of. This was her first year of being a prefect and having the authority to hand out detentions to younger students and she had quickly established a reputation of being firm but fair and she had only actually given out two. Her punishment tally had soon increased, however, as Rose Potter seemed to take every possible opportunity to break the rules in front of her, eventually leading to the desired result for Rosie. It had become clear exactly why Miss Potter was being such a little cow when, on turning up for duty that night, she had seen Tori appear and the two youger girls had immediately set to snogging. In front of her.

After a brief discussion in which Daphne agreed to give Rose three detentions a week if they stopped making out in her presence she had removed herself and left the hormonal teenagers to it. Since then she had given, what seemed like, far too much thought entirely to setting up places and activities for her sister and the scary Gryffindor witch to have their little trysts. She was actually rather impressed with the girl and her sneaky, underhanded ways that she flew underneath the radar and still managed to get precisely what she wanted. Forget Hermione Granger, she was in no doubt whatsoever that the 'brightest witch of her age' was actually Rose Potter. Brightest and scariest. She gave the two girls a nod before leaving them to their date.

She would probably not have been so quick to leave if she had known what the two scheming little witches were going to be discussing tonight. They had been inspired by the headmaster's Hogwarts revolution and thought that a very similar thing could be tried with the rest of wizarding Britain when they left school. This would necessitate two things happening. Firstly that their new and scandalous (to some people) relationship be strong, secure and, more importantly, out in the open and secondly that they should be the very best, cleverest and sneakiest witches that they could be. Rose Potter and Astoria Greengrass were about to spend the evening plotting a rainbow revolution. And making out obviously.

Both of them were really very practical in their approach to their personal lives and unknown to other Tori and Rosie both had the same thought. Looking at her girlfriend's older sister if Rosie looked even half that good at Harri's age then Tori thought that she was going to be a very lucky girl indeed in the not so distant future. Rose looked at the cool, beautiful Daphne and had the exact same reaction. True it wasn't a terribly romantic point of view but then neither were they really. Not that they didn't have that sometimes, their 'dates' often turned to more snogging than studying, it was more that they had so much more in common than just that. Like their quiet, understated intelligence and their ambition to more than just glorified house witches. They didn't just want to run a household they wanted to run the world and with their combined talents and ambition each of them saw the possibility that they could do exactly that. With the right partner of course. Betrothal contracts may not be either very popular or usual in wizarding society since the great blood war but in this case it may turn out to be the best route for them.

Having got rid of their annoying blonde chaperone Rose and Tori set their minds to what they did best. Scheming and plotting and planning to subtly force their families into making the perfect match. Well perfect for them that is. And if subtle didn't work? Well Rose was rather well known among the staff and students of Hogwarts school for her ability to be extremely 'not subtle'.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

It was Six O'clock Friday evening when Hermione's parents spotted the familiar bushy, brown hair of their daughter sat on a bench next to a stunning, raven haired, goddess of a girl and pulled up to a stop outside of the Leaky Cauldron in London. Emma Granger waved at them enthusiastically while Dan cocked his head and furrowed his brow thinking that this 'Harri' girl looked extremely familiar but it wasn't until he was right in front her that he recognised the girl from Hermione's wizard paper. He was smirking at Hermione so much that it was his wife who had to do the meet and greet thing.

"Hello Hermione love, my goodness you look well, and this must be the 'Harri' that we've heard so much about."

"Hello Doctor Granger and ... umm ... Doctor Granger."

Dan and Emma glanced at each other very briefly indeed as the unbelievably gorgeous, black haired girl holding their daughter's hand looked confused, stumbled over her words and then stopped altogether, clearly embarrassed, before turning red.

"Please Harri, just call us Dan and Emma if you wouldn't mind."

This time Emma just couldn't keep it in and did actually laugh as the delightfully bashful girl blushed all the harder and responded to her amusement by burying her head deeply into Hermione's shoulder.

"Mum! Be nice."

By the time she had apologised and Dan had finally managed to locate his manners and introduce himself it was getting dark so it was decided to head straight for the Grangers' Crawley home. Which meant getting Harri in the car. This was more difficult than they had imagined as Harri had never been in a muggle automobile before and this, added to her nerves about meeting 'Miney's parents, was making her very reluctant. Once Hermione had at last coaxed her into the car with the promise of kisses and they were on their way back home Emma decided to probe a little further into the origins of this incredibly cute relationship and have a little fun with the girls into the bargain.

"So Hermione dear, how on earth did you manage to convince this absolute angel to go out with you ... and can you give your old mum some tips because I'd _love_ to have a little cutie like this for myself."

Hermione glared dangerously at her parent and decided that she was going to bring this cringe worthy flirting session of her mothers to a very swift close.

"I put out."

Car horns honked in anger as Dan reacted to his daughter's bald statement by hitting the brakes hard, causing the vehicles behind to swerve around them and throwing the already nervous Harri into her seatbelt and into a panic. While Hermione attempted to calm down her almost hyperventilating girlfriend by rubbing soothing circles on her back and kissing her hair her mum and dad just stared straight ahead, grim faced out of the windscreen. The rest of the journey, thankfully, passed in total silence.

Since their very awkward car ride and despite the thawing atmosphere that Harri had managed to cultivate at dinner with her extremely cute behaviour, Dan had started to become a lot less inclined to let the girls share the queen sized bed in Hermione's room. He relented due to the fact that no man alive could resist the 'sorry' posture and puppy dog eyes when their teenaged daughter turned them on him. And Hermine had the lovely Harri to assist her so it took less time than normal. It still meant an uncomfortable and sleep deprived night listening for the slightest creaking of springs from across the hall and it was a grumpy and bleary eyed Dan Granger who joined his family at the breakfst table the next morning. Grumpy until he spied his little girl's rather sweet girlfriend out in the back garden with her face turned up to the rising sun that is.

"What on earth is Harriet doing out there?"

"Just watch"

The Granger family watched on in confusion as the girl in the garden held out her arms and began to sing softly. Confusion turned to stunned fascination and open mouthed awe as, first one inquisitive little bird landed on her, then another, and another until Harri's arms and shoulders were covered in her small, feathery friends. Thrushes, bluebirds, finches and swallows all gathered together, whistling and chirruping along with the black haired beauty's melody, which Emma recognised as an old Frankie Valley song. The absurdity of a fifteen year old girl leading a chorus of two dozen assorted songbirds in an extremely strange, if oddly beautiful, rendition of 'Oh What a Night' in no way detracted from the magic of it all. Nudging her husband the elder female Granger hissed quietly at him.

"Get the camera Dan."

"Here use mine."

Hermione handed her mum the wizarding camera that she had got in Diagon Alley two summers ago and Emma flailed around for a moment not being able to tear her eyes from the amazing scene playing out through the patio doors. Finally laying a hand to the device she continued to gawk through the viewfinder as she snapped away with abandon. Dan had got his own camera anyway and had joined his wife in the pictorial free for all.

It happened that Emma and Dan were not the only people taking photos this morning as in the upstairs back bedroom of the house next door an utterly entranced seven year old Tracey Jackson had managed to rouse herself enough to grab her dad's old Olympus 35mm camera. Stopping her swaying to the gorgeous young woman's singing for just long enough to hit the shutter release a few times the little girl sighed and let it fall on to the handily placed cushion as the girl and her avian chorus trilled happily to each other. Oh my God but how cute was this. And how on earth had she missed the presence of a genuine Disney Princess in her street? It may be spectacularly uncool but that was of little concern to Tracey right now as this was possibly the most adorable thing that she had ever seen. She let out a disapointed mewl as her brand new heroine finished her impromtu performance and headed inside before racing around her bedroom gathering clothes so that she could pay a call on the Grangers and their royal house guest. After pressing the doorbell of number Ten she waited for what seemed like an age before she got an answer.

"Hello Tracey, how can I help you. Time for another check-up?"

"Hello Mrs Granger, no check-up but can I see the Princess please?"

"Princess?" As she looked at her neighbour's clearly over excited little girl bouncing up and down on the doorstep it suddenly clicked. "Oh the _Princess_. Come on in and I'll see if she's available."

"Hermione love, could you see if 'Princess Harriet' is free, young Tracey from next door saw her in the garden and would like to talk to her." Emma leaned over and whispered in her daughter's ear before letting her head off to the kitchen. "Do make sure that she's properly dressed dear."

After ushering their small visitor into the living room to await her audience with Harri she slipped out to grab her husband and let him know what was happening and bring him in to watch the fun unfold. Tea and cakes were provided for their guest and the three of them were just about to dig in when the door was opened and Hermione entered followed by a jaw dropping vision in light blue and white. Emma thought that her daughter had truly out-done herself as, from the long, puff sleeved, two tone dress to the tiny tiara, Harri looked the perfect image of Snow White. Her naturally black hair just set it off brilliantly. At least Tracey appeared to think so since the wide eyed girl got all blushing and tongue tied in the presence of what she thought was in all probability 'Disney royalty'. This was Snow flippin' White for flip's sake. Putting her nervousness aside for now Tracey decided to just relax and enjoy her audience with the magical princess.

It was at this point then, just when the three Grangers thought that she couldn't get any more adorable, that Miss Harriet Potter gave the performance of her life, treating Tracey (and them) to a delightful morning of light conversation and song. She told them stories of befriending werewolves, riding unicorns and singing with the woodland creatures in the dark forest by her home, only some of which were based on fact. It was an absolutely spell binding display by the 'girl-who-lived' and all four of the other people in the room fell in love with her just that little bit more than they already were. The star struck Tracey was packed off home an hour later with a kiss on each cheek, a warm hug and a promise to write from Harri and after a shaky start, operation 'charm Hermione's parents' was now a roaring success.

Harri, even though her mum was muggle born, had never really spent any quality time in the muggle world, a few trips beore she had left for Hogwarts but that was mostly just trailing around the occasional bookshop after her. She had certainly never had a shopping trip like this. Emma Granger had fallen for her in a big way after the morning's events as well as from how she treated Hermione and had decided to treat her girls to an afternoon of retail therapy in town. She had planned for them to start with a coffee and a light lunch beore hitting the clothing stores but on passing a well known high street electrical goods shop Harri had become a bit distracted by the sounds coming from within.

She was mesmerised by the large television and it's brightly coloured images, stunned by the fact that the sound seemed to be coming from all around her and then the picture cut away to show four young women in a green field. When the girls on screen started to sing and dance and Harri began to unconsciously mimic their movements while a huge grin spread across her face, Hermione knew that she had lost her. Her girlfriend was Atomic Smitten and had been B*Witched over to the dark side of 'pop' music. She looked over to the figure of her beautiful lover laughing and clapping at the antics of the Irish pop tarts prancing about in their double denim disaster outfits and singing (surprisingly well) C'est La Vie and decided that she still loved her. No matter how bad her taste in music was.

The Granger ladies tried their absolute best to talk her out of it but Harri ended up as the proud owner of not one but two denim jackets in deference to her new musical heroines. It caused almost physical pain for Hermione and a great deal of amusement, if laced with a touch of frustration, for Emma at the black haired girl's new enthusiasm. Having been to more young peoples music stores than she knew existed Emma at last managed to shepherd the two happily tired teenagers to the bus stop and on home.

The fashion show that Dan was treated to that night featured his daughter looking beautiful in a dark pencil skirt and matching jacket and her first pair of high heels. Then Miss Harriet Potter sashayed in to the living room in a very outrageous (to her sensibilities) pair of black leather trousers which would have looked incredibly badass if there weren't paired with a Spice Girls Tee shirt and a rhinestone trimmed denim jacket.

They turned in for their second night under the Grangers' roof knowing that the family's patriarch would be getting a good night's sleep tonight and the temptation to take advantage of his trust was almost too much for the girls. In the end, however, after a heated snogging and petting session Harri and Hermione drew back from the edge and respected the trust that their hosts had showed in them. It made for an extremely relaxed atmosphere the next morning and once Harri had visited number Twelve to say goodbye to Tracey and ask her to write via the Grangers, it was time to go back to school.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

When the door to the Gryffindor Head Girl's suite banged open and Harri and Hermione virtually fell into the main space three heads immediately turned to gawk at the strangely dressed duo. Hermione's outfit wasn't too bad with her denim jeans (that were perhaps a little on the snug side) and crop top shirt but nobody in this room had ever seen leather trousers before and they were astonished. Even more so since Harri seemed to be completely at ease with wearing something that showed every ripple and bulge of her lady parts. Neave managed to tear her eyes away from Harri's vagina for long enough to ask if everything had gone well.

"We had such a lovely weekend, Miney's mum and dad were just wonderful. I just wish we could spend every weekend there."

"Let me guess, she charmed them with her own special brand of ditzy lunacy."

"Oh not just them. The neighbours, shop assistants, people in the park, you name it. If she met them they all fell to her charms." Hermione smirked suddenly. "Didn't they _Princess Harriet_."

"Princess?" There was a snort from her oldest friend.

"Long story. Not important." Harri blushed and tried to steer the conversation away from this subject and onto safer, less embarrassing subjects.

"Um ... question?" Rosie looked at her big sister with her hand raised enquiringly and on receiving her happy little nod pointed at her hot pink tee shirt and continued. "What's an Atomic Kitten?"

"I'm glad you asked Rosie." Harri beamed at her, threw her bags to the floor and struck a 'pop princess' pose. "Allow me to demonstrate."

"Oh my God no, please don't."

The three other witches in the room were confused about Hermione's aghast, ashen looking face thinking that her reaction was rather over the top for a simple song by her girlfriend. Harri had a quite lovely voice it had to be said and they were sure that it was all going to be fine. They thought that right up until the moment that they actually began to listen to the lyrics of the 'song' that Harri was performing.

 _"Looking back on when we first met,_

 _I cannot escape and I cannot forget,_

 _Baby you're the one, You can make come,_

 _You can feel my hole again."_

"Those aren't actually the words are they?" A horrified looking Rosie asked as her sister finished singing.

"No, they're really not."

"Thank Merlin for that."

"I think I threw up in my mouth a bit."

"Oh that was lovely. Do it again."

The clapping blonde haired Ravenclaw was excitedly bouncing up and down and, laughing, ran over to Harri, grasped her hands and encouraged her to join in the jumping and sing it again. As the the terrible, saccharine sweet, muggle pop song started up again this time it had a loud and enthusiastic, if slightly off key, Luna Lovegood accompaniament. Neave and Hermione looked at each other with identical horrified expressions while Rosie grabbed Crookshanks and ran for the common room desperate to save herself from the terrifying noise. Unfortunately for her the sounds followed her down the stairs. Rosie climbed into an armchair and cuddled the ginger cat tightly to her while rocking to and fro mumbling.

"Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop."

The rest of the Gryffindor house stopped and stared at small, scary witch and were very afraid. Whatever it was that could upset the tiny terror of Gryffindor Tower to this degree had to be something so awful that nobody in their right mind wanted know what it was. It was then that they heard it. The soft sounds of singing from the stairs that led to the head girls rooms. Muggle born students across the large space started to smile as the perky pop music came wafting into the common room. Whoever the singer was they were clearly very talented, their back-up could use some work but otherwise it was an altogether very pleasant experience, so they were a bit perplexed as to why it had affected Rose Potter so badly. Thankfully they couldn't _quite_ hear the other Miss Potter's loose and somewhat pervy interpretation of the lyrics or they might have understood a lttle better.

( **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **I know that I took some liberties with the timing of the releases of the songs mentioned and HP canon but I've never let the truth get in the way of a good story yet and I certainly don't intend to start now.**

 **As usual I write for me but reviews are always nice. They give me warm fuzzy feelings and make my dull, horrible job just that little bit more bearable.**

 **DtR xx.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A big thank-you for all the lovely reviews recently. As you may know if you've read any of my other stories the lack of dark foreboding and violence in this fic are quite the departure for me and I'm very happy that it seems to working out well. I'm really enjoying writing this so it may be going on for a while.**

 **Fluff is my Kung Fu, and it is** _ **strong**_ **.**

 **The Potterverse is still JKR's and I'm still working. Damn it.**

 **DtR xx.**

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **Fortunate Son?**

 **Chapter 11. Unicorn Day.**

.

On a brisk October morning it was chilly enough that the combined fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin class for Care of Magical Creatures was wearing their jumpers underneath their robes for the first time this year. Little groups of students huddled together in their usual cliques for warmth and companionship athough it was noted by the headmaster, watching from his office window, that Harri and Neave seemed to be a lot less isolated than previously. Of course Magical Creatures did tend to draw the more sensitive pupils, luring them in with the cute and fluffy, and it was mostly witches but still he could see a marked lack of distance between his favourite girls and the others. He smiled as young Harri clearly made some odd observation that appeared to make the whole rest of the class chuckle into their hands.

"Unicorns, it's going to be unicorns."

"You say that every week." Neave chuckled at her friend's hopeful statement.

"And one week it's going to be unicorns."

Harri stated this with the confidence of a true believer. Hermione took her girlfriend's hand in hers and put them both in the pocket of her robe, partly for warmth and partly to stop the excited, squeaking lunatic from bouncing around too much. Luckily professor Hagrid was on time today so she didn't have to keep the black haired girl under control for too long since this was the only class other than Herbology that Harri actually paid, what she considered to be, an appropriate amount of attention in. The half giant motioned to the students, led over to a spacious, makeshift corral at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and turned to face them.

"Mornin' class, today we will be studying ..." He smirked at Harriet Potter's closed eyes and crossed fingers. " ... unicorns."

"Yes!"

The exclaimation was half hissed, half shouted as the crossed fingers became a clenched fist and it pumped into the air causing another ripple laughter among the other students. Hagrid grinned at his best ever pupil who, he knew, had been looking forward to this day for more than two years. Ever since the then 'boy-who-lived' had turned up for his first Magical Creatures session, Harri had asked at every single lesson when they would be getting to study unicorns and now that he was a girl that previous extreme interest had become an all consuming obsession. This was something that gave Hagrid a great deal of satisfaction. It was rare to find someone who shared his passion for the scaly, furry and fluffy and the eldest child of his old friends was something of a prodigy in the field. Animals and magical creatures alike had always loved him as a boy but now their adoration of the newly female Harri Potter had reached insane new levels. Everything from field mice to griffons found her to be absolutely the most fragrant and fascinating human in the world and would literally fall over themselves to simply be near her. He wondered whether this would be the case today with the stand offish horse like creatures they were about to meet and decided that it was probably a yes.

"Now then, who can tell me why unicorns are so secretive?"

The 'girl-who-lived's hand shot into the air faster than anyone else's, even managing to outstrip her bushy haired bookworm girlfriend in her haste to answer.

"Ooh, ooh, Professor Hagrid. I know, I know."

"Aah young 'Arri, our resident unicorn expert." More light laughter. "Go on then lass, what's the answer?"

The huge man smiled at the eldest child of his oldest friends and gestured for her to go ahead which she did, giving a full, eloquent and rather elegant answer to the question outlining all of the known issues and a few other possibilities too. Hermione, along with the rest of the class, was totally stunned at the beyond comprehensive response from her sweet but not so bright girlfriend. Although thinking about it she really shouldn't have been that surprised as Harri and her sister both had kind of an obsession with the horned horse beasts.

After an interminable, for the quivering Harri at least, twenty minutes of discussion and theory the half giant teacher led his young charges over to the edge of the forest and the large but temporary corral. There was a sudden hush as they caught sight of a flawlessly white horse whose forehead was adorned with a ramrod straight, eighteen inch, honey coloured horn. The collective intake of breaths at this rare and amazing spectacle was audible enough to gain the attention of the unicorn who turned to regard the gathered humans with obvious disdain.

Stalking around the wide expanse of the corral the majestic looking unicorn sniffed at the spellbound students leaning over the railings and snorted his distaste for the humans. That is until he reached the end of the enclosure and a certain excited, black haired witch at which point he stopped stock still and whinnied. Harri's class mates were like statues as the proud and beautiful animal made his wide eyed and seemingly halting, involuntary approach towards the smiling girl. She herself simply held out her hand and waited for the normally skittish unicorn to get his courage together and come to her. When he was close enough that she could smell the grass on his breath the broad nose dipped before shifting forwards and then up again to make contact with Harri's outstretched hand which resulted in the ecstatic young woman cooing out in her sing song voice.

"Well hello sweetie, aren't you a brave boy."

The combination of the girl's incredible scent along with this new development of her talking to him in that voice made him come in even closer and carefully nuzzle into her with a soft neighing. Being much more aware of his horn and it's potential to harm this wonderful being than usual, he brought his head to rub their cheeks together causing the girl to wrap her arm around his neck and giggle delightfully. The unicorn gave one last snort from his nostrils into the girl's face and then backed away slowly, nodding his head in a clear beckonning motion.

"I think he wants you to go in the corral with him 'Arri."

Hagrid's tone of sheer amazement was mirrored by the oohs and aahs of the rest of the class as Harriet Potter all but leapt the wooden bars of the enclosure in her haste to continue her interraction with this awesome wonder of nature. Who now appeared to laughing at her since she had managed to trip over the top rail to land flat on her face in the grass at his feet. She felt a large set of teeth nipping at her shoulder until they gathered up a good bit of her robes in them and lifted her up on to her knees. Embarrassed in the face of her failure to remain upright Harri blushed and buried her head in the neck of her new, pale, equine friend. He in turn took the opportunity to drop to his knees and, shifting his weight, caused the girl to fall across his back and once he felt her settled rose quickly again to trot around the pasture before she even realised that she was now riding him.

When her shock at what had just happened wore off, Harri just had time to give a broad grin and a wave to her friend and girlfriend before the great unicorn squatted on his haunches and took off at a gallop straight into the Forbidden Forest. Her initial panic at the sudden movement was very quickly replaced with a feeling of euphoria as she felt the powerful muscles working beneath her and last thing that the open mouthed professor and the remainder of the class heard was an excited 'woo hoo' as they disapeared into the shadow of the trees.

The speed with which they were travelling through the tightly packed trees and foliage was at the same time both extremely disturbing and brilliantly exhilarating. Harri was quite torn between not wanting to miss a single moment of the fantastic journey and trying to avoid getting a tree branch in the face which could knock her clean off of her transport's back. She settled for hanging on around his neck and peering out to the side as they charged through the forest at break-neck speed. Then as fast as they had set off they slowed to a walk and Harri was able to enjoy the sights and sounds around her more fully.

The clearing that she eventually emerged into was bathed in a dappled sunlight, cast through the sparse leaves still clinging to the surrounding trees and Harri felt her mouth go dry at the sight that greeted her here in possibly the most wonderful place that she had ever been. There were something like two dozen unicorns from fully grown adults like the male she was riding to the cutest of spindly legged foals, several of which came trotting over as she slid nimbly from her ride. As the first youngster came in for a sniffing inspection and subsequent cuddle, quickly followed by the others Harriet potter thought that she had died and gone to unicorn heaven. And then just to make things even more perfect for Harri, a cloud in the distance shed it's heavy load of precipitation, interacting with the autumnal sunlight and the already brilliant scene before her was blessed with a fantastically large and colourful rainbow.

It was the perfect time, the perfect place and the perfect situation and Harri felt compelled to raise her voice gently into a sweet and lilting song. This was not one of her more modern tunes that she had recently learned from her muggle adventure but something far older that came from a place inside herself that Harri didn't even know existed. It started with a low and melancholy tone that rose in timbre and volume to an ecstatic celebration of life. Not that Harri would have known this as she was singing words in an ancient form of Gallic that was entirely unknown to her, buried deep in what she assumed was some kind of hidden recess of her mind. Quite honestly she would have been freaking out about it if she weren't currently surrounded by over twenty entranced bloody _unicorns_ which was taking up all of her attention and making her so happy that no other thought was able to compete. She contented herself with just going with it for now and planning to ask her super smart girlfriend about it later on.

As the last notes of her song drifted through the air across the clearing and disappeared into the trees the normally shy creatures came closer, all of them wanting to caress and be caressed by this extraordinary human. The herd leader was stood off to one side, preening self importantly and basking in the adulation of his extended famiy for bringing the fantastic enchantress among them. His head shook and he snickered loudly to himself as his youngest female foal tackled the black haired girl to the ground, rolled her in the grass and began to lick at the exposed skin of her stomach making her giggle musically.

At half past two that afternoon, four hours after she had been spirited away by her new, long horned friend, a muddy Harriet Potter cleared the tree-line at the edge of the forest and started to skip happily across the wide front lawn. She was met by her concerned looking professor Hagrid toting his enormous crossbow and her furious looking parents. Only one word was spoken and that was simultaneously by both of the professors Potter.

"Detention."

Harri didn't care at all. She had had the most wonderful day of her life to date and she was more than happy to take a detention for it. It was as her excitement, with what she had decided to refer to from now on as 'unicorn day', was fading due to angry parent syndrome that she began to wonder again at where that strange song had come to her from. Hermione was bound to know and if she didn't then she would research it exhaustively until she found out. There was nothing her bushy haired girlfriend loved more than a good research project and the fact that she was going to be the subject of her latest one was just a happy accident that had her grinning to herself all over again.

.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

.

In a small but well appointed study in Crawley, West Sussex Doctor Emma Granger sat at her computer and started up the word processor application. Hesitating briefly, fingers hovering over the keyboard she took a deep breath before letting her fingertips drop gently into the position that she remembered so well from her mother's typing lessons decades ago. One more pause and then, as if they were being guided by someone else, Emma's fingertips started to move and she wrote.

 _ **The Magical Adventures of Princess Harriet**_

Ever since the visit of Hermione and her lovely girlfriend at the weekend and the fantastic stories that she had made up (hopefully) to entertain their young neighbour this idea had been charging around in her brain. It had taken hold of her and just would not let go. So she had taken a fortnight's leave from the dental practice that she ran with her husband with the intention of writing it out of her system. Since this was the first time that she had attempted to write anything since before she had gone to university twenty years ago it was making her rather nauseated. Once Emma got going, however, it became easier as her brain began to re-acquaint itself with the old patterns and pathways and soon enough it had started to actually get quite fun. It helped that the subject was so interesting and entertaining and in the end it took her less than a week to write her masterpiece.

Having met and spent some quality time with the beautiful and lively Miss Potter, Emma found that she had no trouble whatsoever putting her infectious, happy go lucky attitude and adorable bashfulness into her story's heroine. As well as some of her more endearing eccentricities like her occasional clumsiness or selective stupidity. As for 'Princess Harriet's' actual adventures, well these were lifted wholesale from their tea party the other day although she had embellished and knitted them together expertly enough to make it an understandable and exciting trip for anyone reading.

Tracey sat in the Granger's sitting room for the second time in a fortnight but this time she was reading a loose leaf manuscript all about her most favouritist person in the world and her wonderful and exciting life. The Missus Doctor Granger had supplied her with a comfy chair, fizzy pop and snacks and asked her to tell her what she thought of the story that she had written concerning Princess Harriet. It was a very exciting thing to be doing and it was a very good story book but the thing that it was really missing was the amount of singing that the Princess did which was one of Tracey's favourite things about her. The older woman took her constructive criticism with good grace, thanked her young reviewer and walked her back home before returning to the computer for some editing and re-writing.

It was only after she had re-worked the story that she allowed Dan to read it which he did in one sitting. Looking up from the manuscript he grimaced at the mouthful of cold coffee that had sat by his hand, untouched and forgotten for the last three hours before clearing his throat, wiping his tear filled eyes and declaring his wife a genius.

"You really like it?"

"Em it's brilliant. It's like she's back in the room with us, falling over chairs and embarrassing our daughter with her 'bath time with Miney' stories and all of her cute adorableness."

"I'm pretty sure 'adorableness' isn't an actual word Dan."

"Well you're the writer dear, I am just your humble servant and biggest fan." He grinned at his wife. "So then, shall we find a publisher?"

"Before we think about that I want Hermione to read it just in case there are issues with me telling this story in her world. I don't want our daughter to get into trouble with the wizard police because we didn't think to check it out first. Oh and we need to go through your pictures from last weekend to find a couple of nice ones to put in there as illustrations."

"Pictures of what love?"

"Princess Harriet of course."

Dan grinned at her again, praising his wfe's audacity and her bravery and gave her an 'our daughter's going to kill you' kind of a look. On going through his photos, however, he did agree that the extremely photogenic young woman with the coal black hair and the startling green eyes made the perfect model for Princess Harriet. I mean it helped that she actually _was_ Princess Harriet but still you couldn't deny that in her Snow White outfit, that Hermione rather suspiciously had in her bedroom, she did look brilliant and would certainly grace the pages of this book. Dan was positive that his friend Richard, a publisher at one of the larger independant companies would be thrilled to have this on his portfolio and he only hoped that Hermione, and Harri of course, would give them the go ahead.

It was quite a shock to the Crawley dentists then when a mere two days after they had sent the manuscript to their daughter a severe looking middle aged woman in a red cloak turned up on their doorstep asking to speak to them. She had introduced herself as Madame Bones from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (wizard police) putting the Grangers into a minor panic until she explained that her niece was a school mate of Hermione's. To her credit the woman, who was clearly not very used to dealing with muggles, had been very apologetic about scaring them un-necessarily and proceeded to talk to them about the book that Emma had written.

"So Susan said that you were worried whether or not you were breaking any rules by writing this." Amelia smiled encouragingly at the muggles. "I'm happy to say that you may publish without fear of my office coming after you for breaking the Statute of Secrecy. There's nothing that I or my colleagues at the Ministry would be concerned about there although you might want to get Miss Potter's permission first to avoid any unpleasantness."

"You could tell it was her then? I didn't think that she would be that recogniseable to the people in your world."

"Apparently Susan knew after the first paragraph. She says that anyone who has ever met her is going to know precisely who your Princess Harriet is really based on pretty much straight away."

"Oh." Emma and Dan looked at each other a bit guiltily. "Well Hermione said that she thought Harri would be okay with it but she was going to ask her anyway. Not that we would have gone ahead without her say so. It wouldn't be worth incurring the wrath of Hermione if we upset her girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

Amelia Bones blinked in considerable surprise at that one. She had heard the rumours about the former 'boy-who-lived' of course but paid little to no mind to the rubbish that passed for news in the Daily Prophet so to have it confirmed so happily by a couple of muggles was a touch unsettling for her. Not that she was against that sort of thing, having once had a torrid affair with a certain Miss Black as she was then, but it was all kept strictly private and off the radar of parents and the society pages. After Hogwarts the two witches had kissed goodbye and gone their separate ways to do their respective familial duties by marrying the wizards chosen for them. Not once had it crossed either of their minds that there was another choice that could be made. Amelia wondered just how different their lives would have been if she and Bella had shown some of that free, devil may care attitude that young Harriet and her paramour were now exhibiting.

Ah well, different times she supposed. Thanking her hosts for the afternoon's coffee and conversation and the promise of an advance copy of the book, the Head of the DMLE excused herself and retreated to her office where she sat in a pensive mood. Until Nymphadora Tonks crashed into her office, nearly ripping the door from it's hinges having lost her balance _again_. Honestly how that woman had ever made it through Auror training being so totally an utterly unco-ordinated mystified her. She was Bella's niece though so she probably made up for it in the duelling stakes. She sighed with uncharacteristic depth and emotion. Everything was coming back to _her_ today wasn't it.

.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

.

Harri was sat at her desk pretending to work on her homework (badly) when she caught the flash of something sparkly as Rose pulled her jumper off and her shirt rode up a little. She knew exactly what _that_ was. Belly button jewellery. Which meant that her little baby sister was keeping secrets from her. Secrets that Harri was determined to prise out her. It was difficult to physically pin Rosie down, what with her being all sinewy and squirmy and surprisingly strong, but it wasn't impossible. Especially if you had help. Trapping her smaller sister by sitting on her thighs and getting Neave to pin her arms to the headboard, Harri exposed the girl's abdomen and displayed her stomach with it's glittering adornment. The silver and diamond snake curled around the letters 'A' and 'R' hanging from her navel was exquisite and obviously pretty bloody expensive. Not being able to resist she blew a quick raspberry on Rosie's bare skin before pulling back with a serious look on her face.

"Mum's going to kill you ... I mean it's really pretty and all but ... mum's going to _kill_ you."

"Mum's not going to find out." Rosie paused. "Is she Harri?"

"It won't be from me but you know she's going to find out, she always does."

"Not this time." Rosie smirked darkly. "I have a plan."

Harri looked at her sister incredulously. Wow, and people thought _she_ was dumb.

"Is this like your plan to get out of trouble by telling mum that your Teddy bear ate all the gooseberry jam?"

"Hey that would have totally worked."

"Yeah ... totally, if ... you know ... you didn't have a massive stomach ache and ... and jam all down your ... pyjamas."

Harri was snorting between words remembering Rosie's innocent little face that morning. It was hardly the only time that her mischievous little sister had got herself in trouble but it was certainly one of the most memorable. On a more serious note, however, she was actually quite worried about how their mum was going to react when she dragged the truth out of Rosie, which was so predictable as to be almost a forgone conclusion.

Later that day all thoughts of protecting her sister had been banished as she backed up across the DADA classroom while attempting to duel with a grinning Hannah Abbot and struggled to avoid being hit. It was difficult enough protecting her own arse at the moment. The thought was enough of a distraction that she was hit with a tripping jinx and accidentally hit herself with her prepared jelly leg curse on the way to the floor.

"Miss Potter you're supposed to hit the other person with the curse not yourself."

"Yes dad ... shit ... um ... professor Potter."

James dropped his head on to his chest and sighed at both his eldest daughter's worrying ineptitude in his subject and at her seeming inability to stop calling him 'dad' in class. He was aware that since her sudden change in gender Harri had become much more academically inclined (which he put down to Hermione's good influence) and was now receiving decent marks in almost every class. _Almost_ every class. Apparently Defence against the Dark Arts was the exception to that rule. It wasn't as if she didn't have help either.

Her girlfriend had a phenominal grasp of the theoretical side of defense but her practical skills were not even close to the level that he would have expected from the quality of her homework essays. It wasn't all bad though. Hermione's protego charm, for instance, was incredibly strong as were all of her defensive spells but offensively both she and Harri lacked the required punch. They just didn't seem to have it in them to go and all out and attack another person for no reason. James couldn't find it in his heart to fault them for it. They were such sweet girls and the only time he saw either of them throw out a curse was when the other was threatened.

His youngest daughter really didn't seem to suffer from that problem and he thrilled as she would drive forward against all comers, completely ignoring defense to go straight at her opponents. Many of these poor souls were so terrified by her confident advance and onslaught of less than harmless spells that they went totally to pieces. Rosie often won these match ups simply by snarling threateningly and being extremely aggressive from the instant that the duel started. Nobody in their right mind wanted to face the scary little witch. He would be incredibly proud of her if not for the fact that her attitude towards most of her teachers was pretty bloody terrible.

At first he had been rather amused when he heard about her record of detentions, that out-stripped even that of him and his fellow marauders, but slowly came to realise that these were mostly given for her behaviour in class. Her intelligence was a problem here, the fact that she was so far ahead of her classmates that she had to spend her time pretending to mis-understand which annoyed and upset her to the point where she was ready to snap at who-ever next spoke to her. Unfortunately her professors and prefects were not immune from her temper, hence the numerous detentions. The difference between the scarily proficient Rose and his sweet and precious Harri had never been more obvious as a simple _augmenti_ floored his eldest once again.

James looked at his, now very wet, daughter with her ruined make up, took in the quivering lip and other sure signs that she was holding back a flood of tears and quickly turned to her bushy haired companion.

"Hermione would you be a love and take my daughter to get cleaned up before we have our little dinner."

The four Potters at Hogwarts had arranged to meet up in his classroom after the day's classes were over for a much needed shared evening meal and some family time. Even their house elf Spanky had been drafted in and asked to join them for dinner, which was unusual but not unheard of and he had long ago learned to accept the situation with good grace. James and Harri were already there of course as was Hermione, who had been asked to join them as being almost one of the family anyway. A smirking Rosie was next to arrive, thumping into her chair and dropping her outer robe carelessly on the floor while she snorted at her very guilty looking sister and her red faced girlfriend.

His wife sauntered in from her last History lesson of the day with the combined group of Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw third years and plopped herself down James' lap, giving him a long, sloppy and un-necessarily wet kiss. Harri beamed at her affectionate parents and sighed happily, still being in the after-glow of some special 'Miney time' in the prefects' bathroom next door, while Rosie tried not to gag.

Dinner itself was quite a fun affair for Hermione being treated like one of the Potters, teasing and joking at her expense included, until Harri's mum started to peer closely at Rosie with a confused but calculating look. Well that couldn't be good. The bushy haired girl was conflicted between feeling sorry for Rose and being grateful that it wasn't her who was being subjected to the sometimes scary older woman's attentions. She was almost positive that her and Harri's bathroom activities immediately prior to this would not be viewed in a particularly good light. Harri wasn't exactly helping her nerves either, she thought as she watched her gorgeous girlfriend lifting her left middle finger to her nose and inhale deeply with a far away look and a secretive smile on her face. Yeah, _really_ not helping thank-you Harriet.

In the seat next to her, and as Harri had predicted, Lily Potter had known immediately that her youngest daughter was up to something and had promptly set about surrupticiously casting charms to discover what it was which Rosie, as soon as she felt them, began to defend. There followed a short magical battle where Lily finally had to simply overpower her offspring's impressive shields with her superior magical core and experience. What she found hiding beneath her daughter's shirt had her eye twitching in annoyance and her protective instincts kicking in at the same time.

"Rose Lily Potter. What is ... _that_." She lifted the girl's shirt with her wand and pointed at her navel. "And more importantly ... who gave it to you."

"It's a belly button ring, Tori and I gave them to each other last night because promise rings are a bit obvious and we're not ready to go public yet."

Lily scowled at her totally unapologetic daughter and pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation, something that they had all seen McGonagall do frequently when talking to the Potter girls.

"So let me get this straight, you two idiots pierced each other's belly buttons because you didn't want to wear promise rings."

"If there was another way that we could be protected while we pursue our relationship then of course we would be doing that instead."

Rosie's small sniffle combined with her prim, proper and altogether far too reasonable response had her mother instantly suspicious as she knew that her trouble making little girl was only this subtle when she was plotting something nefarious. Or when she wanted to persuade someone to do something that they wouldn't normally entertain in a million years. James of course fell straight into her trap with no hesitation whatsoever.

"Perhaps I should owl Cyrus Greengrass then. We really need to talk about what's going on with the girls and perhaps come up with a more permanent solution to this since their relationship doesn't seem to be burning itself out. It might even be time to consider ... a contract ... I'm afraid."

"Oh no."

Rosie tried and failed to look horrified at the mere thought of such an archaic and out-dated way of solving her romantic and social problems. Lily seemed to be having too much of a stress over her husband considering a marriage contract for their one of their children, something that he had promised her that he would never do, to see that Rose was actually vibrating with happiness. Hermione looked around the table at this strange, train wreck of a wizarding family and wondered just what the hell she had got herself into by agreeing to date Harri. She saw her black haired girlfriend holding a one sided conversation with Crookshanks who had re-claimed her lap after the meal and thought it was lucky that she was so incredibly sweet and _sooo_ super hot. It made up for a lot.

.

( **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **As usual I write for me but reviews are always nice. They give me warm fuzzy feelings and make my dull, horrible job just that little bit more bearable.**

 **DtR xx.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So we've kind of wandered off the point of this story lately but you know what that's okay. I'm more than happy just meandering through a flufy little love story where very little happens as it's quite nice to** _ **not**_ **have to think about over arching plots and story lines for once. Now I do realise that its not very exciting for those of you who are more used to the plots and violence that seem to drive a lot of my other offerings and it's okay if you don't 'get' this story.**

 **Like Riddle; Story of a Devil, this is more for me than for you but at the opposite end of the scale. Manic depression is an odd thing, when you're down you're _very_ down and when you're up you're _very_ up. These two stories in particular are what gets written at those two extremes and as such they are updated pretty infrequently although I hope that they're still decent for others to read. **

**The point is; You don't have to read or like them as they're more to help through my 'moods' than for anything else but if you do either then that's nice too.**

 **Fluff is my Kung Fu, and it is** _ **strong**_ **.**

 **The Potterverse is still JKR's and I'm still working. Damn it.**

 **DtR xx.**

 **.**

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

.

 **Fortunate Son?**

.

 **Chapter 12. Fireworks are Fun.**

.

Unlike the rest of the Wizarding world the Potter family had a rather strange and somewhat strained relationship with the feast of Halloween. It was on this night fourteen years ago when the fifteen month old Harry had unknowingly defeated the dread Lord Voldemort from his crib and the majority of the people in Britain had finally let out a collective sigh of relief. There were some like the Weasleys who celebrated the downfall of Voldemort and the end of the great blood war and others like the Malfoys who kept their slience and presented the world with the cold face while lamenting their fallen Lord. Although honestly they were as relieved as everyone else since the man was a homicidal maniac and even his staunchest supporters never quite knew where his next target would be found.

Of course the Potters had a much more personal viewpoint of all of this being the ones that it had actually happened to although, since Harri couldn't remember a thing and Rosie wasn't even born yet, their children were unmoved by all the fuss. Everyone else, however, had some kind of opinion on it and this was the night when they got drunk enough or brave enough to pester the Potter family with their half baked thoughts on the night that Voldemort fell. Even Hermione wasn't immune to the curiosity that seemed to get the better of everyone in the wizarding world on this night but she was in the habit of having a lot of sex with Harriet Potter so her girlfriend was much more inclined to answer her questions.

The two girls were cuddled up on their bed together while the rest of the school, apart from Neave and Rosie who were playing wizards chess in the corner of the room, partied and Hermione made sure that she was holding her lover tight before she asked her first question.

"So do you remember anything?"

"Ummm let's see. I remember you letting me shave you last night and then getting to apply the moisturising lotion with my tongue."

A blushing Hermione slapped the giggling girl lightly on the arm in reprimand while casting a glance at the sniggering duo across the room who had quite suddenly seemed to lose all interest in their game in favour of listening in.

"Not ... not ... _that_. I mean do you remember anything from that Halloween when you ... you know ... defeated ... _him_."

"Oh _that._ " There was a brief pause while Harri put a finger to her chin and seemed to consider. "Nope, not a bloody thing."

"Really?" The bushy haired wonder looked a little disappointed at not being able to get the true and accurate account of a such an important and historical event. "Nothing?"

"'Miney sweetheart I was like fifteen months old or something and I don't have that sexy photographic memory of yours so no. Nothing I'm afraid."

"It's eidetic."

"Hmmm? What was that love?"

"My memory. It's not photographic, it's eidetic."

Oh dear. Hermione had gone all grumpy. Fortunately Harri knew just the right way to cure a grumpy 'Miney and set about instituting the said remedy immediately. The black haired girl started to lightly grind her bum into her girlfriend's crotch while she stroked her finger up and down the inside of her wrist, making the other girl shiver. The first part of her objective complete Harri then lifted the small hand to her mouth and licked the entire length of Hermione's index finger before slipping it into her mouth and sucking.

"Hoooo ... oooo."

Merlin she loved getting those strange noises out of 'Miney. It just made her so happy to know that she could affect her like that and reduce her super smart girlfriend to a moaning puddle of incoherent mush. Speaking of moaning. Harri checked that Rosie and Neave had once again resumed their game before taking 'Miney's now very wet finger, pushing it down her body and underneath the waistband of her pajama bottoms to where her underwear should have been. But wasn't. She kept hold of the finger and ignoring her human pillow's somewhat weak protests pushed very gently but very firmly until it was slotted neatly and ... _satisfactorily_ inside of her.

"Mmmmm that's better."

Harri's smug assertion caught the attention of her blonde best friend who swivelled around to face them and almost immediately wished that she hadn't.

"What are you two do ... "

Neave's eyes widened as she realised just what the suspiciously lumpy thing moving around in Harri's pajama bottoms was and what her increasingly flushed face meant.

"Oh for fuck's sake Granger can you please try _not_ to finger fuck my best friend in front of me. Not to mention that her bloody sister's in the room as well."

Rosie's contribution to the conversation was predictable as was her lightning fast exit out of the room and down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Eeuwww! I'm telling mum."

Being unable to stop herself from moving those delicious fingers inside her Harri gave a brief mental shrug and, to Hermione's total utter mortification, carried on going. Not that she was about to stop going either mind you but she felt really bad about it. She could deal with her girlfriend's mum's righteous indignation and wrath later, right now there were orgasms to be had and reciprocations to be given. Neave didn't quite know what to do with herself now since Harri and Hermione weren't looking as if they were going to be stopping their activities any time soon and just stood there open mouthed until her black haired best friend shuddered to an obviously enjoyable finish.

"Ye ... Yeah what Rosie said."

The two panting girls grinned at each other briefly and burst out laughing as they could almost hear the embarrassed shaking of Neave's head as she thumped down the stairs muttering. " _Dirty bitches_."

.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

.

Guy Fawkes Night, while not being something that most magicals knew the reason for or the story behind was still very much appreciated by everyone who enjoyed fireworks. Which meant everyone of course.

"Oooooh."

The trail of fire whooshed up into the air.

"Aaaaaah."

With a loud bang it exploded in an enormous shower of red and gold sparks.

It didn't matter how old you were, there was something innately fascinating about a firework display that brought out the eight year old child in everyone. To be fair Albus Dumbledore didn't have far to go, mentally at least, and he giggled and gasped and applauded along with his young charges as he sat on the steps of the main entrance on a conjured cushion.

It was this kind of thing that made him such a popular headmaster. Well with the students anyway. Well with _most_ of the students anyway. There were always some who were from the dark traditional families that would resist his attempts to guide wizarding Britain into a new era of tolerance and respect for all people, magical and muggle alike. However, he was happy that some at least seemed to be trying to change. Like the Greengrasses for instance.

He had been more than a little surprised when Pomona had informed him that she had stumbled on one of the trysts between the youngest members of the Greengrass and Potter clans. The herbology professor, knowing Rosie Potter's reputation, had been very careful to not be seen and even more careful that she never, _ever_ talked about it with anyone other than the headmaster. Albus had been even more surprised when he found out that Miss Greenrass' older sister Daphne, the archetypal pureblood heiress, had been using her authority as a prefect to set up 'detentions' for two of them. Pleased of course, but still a little surprised.

Having now discussed this with James and Lily, Albus was thrilled that both sets of parents seemed to be taking a very practical approach to the girls' relationship and the security that would be necessary for it's continuation. Betrothal contracts weren't very common any more but he understood that it was probably the most effective way to protect them against any possible plots and plans against them. He was positive that it was in fact the two clever and sly teenagers themselves who had manipulated their parents into the move and smiled to himself at their audacity and their cunning.

The fact that it was the Greengrass family in particular also helped his future plans along enormously.

It was only one family at the moment but they were an extremely wealthy and influential one and considered to be traditionally dark so for them to be involved in his soft revolution of his was a huge coup. Not that he'd had anything to do with it, that was all young Rose and Astoria, but he would take the advantages that it brought to his cause. Now if he could only get young Sirius to get past his gender and homophobia issues and back into the good books of his life long friends the Potters then his 'respect' movement could get some real momentum going in the Wizangamot. The Ancient Houses still looked to the Blacks to show them the way and without Sirius it would be an uphill battle.

Still if there was one thing that could bring him around it would be the delicate and delightful Miss Harriet Potter who had now joined him on the stairs and cuddled into his side pulling her girlfriend with her.

"Good evening Miss Potter, Miss Granger. Are you enjoying the fireworks?"

"They're brilliant." Harri enthused. "Of course I'm hoping for a different kind of bang later on tonight."

The raven haired girl nudged her headmaster with her elbow and winked at him making him chuckle as his top fifth year student next to her gave a scandalised squeak and started quietly berating Harriet for showing her up in front of the headmaster. His eyes twinkled merrily in the light of the fireworks as he watched them bantering back and forth before making up and he sighed out.

"Ah to be young again."

.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

.

At the open plan offices of First Line Publishing, just off the high street in the pretty county town of Guildford, Doctors Dan and Emma Granger sat patiently waiting for their meeting to start. The looks and smiles that the couple was receiving from all of the employees of the small publishing house were a little off putting but strangely encouraging for them. It seemed that everyone around them had taken more than a sneaky peek at the book by the totally unknown first time authour that had gotten the boss so excited that he had promised them all a bumper Christmas bonus this year. They had all peeked at it and they had all loved it.

And what was there not to love. The sweet and enchanting princess who sang with birds and had cute adventures appealed to the younger audience while there were enough fruity in jokes to keep the adults hugely entertained for the duration of this forty thousand word masterpiece. It was a tightrope that had been delicately and perfectly walked by the Crawley dentist but it was her inclusion of the peripheral charaters that really made the book so good. The rambunctous, trouble making little sister Rachel and the ditzy blonde best friend Nell were the perfect foils for Princess Harriet and the clearly (to the older readers) love interest Hyacinth made for a sweet and fun story.

Nobody was more in love with this brilliant work and it's heroine than the editor in chief and CEO of the publishers, however, and today he was particularly excited as he was about to tie up the deal for the exclusive rights to it. He was utterly convinced that he had the biggest phenomenon to hit the publishing world since Charles Dickens first put pen to paper. Or at least that very amusing Terry Pratchett chap anyway. Fumbling around purely for effect Richard pulled a brightly coloured book from his drawer and Emma Granger's jaw dropped as he handed over the pre-publishing copy of 'The Magical Adventures of Princess Harriet'.

"Emma, when Dan first brought this to me I will admit that I was a touch sceptical but once I started reading I was totally hooked. So from all of us here at First Line Publishing please let me to be the first to say thank you for allowing us the opportunity to get this book out on to the market."

The bushy haired, middle aged brunette blinked at the unexpected praise from her husband's old friend.

"Oh, we were just surprised that you were so keen to publish it. I mean it's just me scribbling out some random thoughts thrown up by my odd brain."

God she was _adorable_. The press were just going to eat her up. And there would most certainly be press interest one they got some of the pre-production copies of her novel out to those reviewers and journalists in his impressively large black book of contact names that he had carefully gathered over the last twenty years. 'Princess Harriet' was a labour of love for Richard as well as being a great project that he could really get behind. This was his business and he was very, _very_ good at it. Doctor Emma Granger and her fabulous little book were going to be unbelievably huge and he was simply ecstatic to be a part of it. Now all he had to do was sort out the financial details and persuade her to do a follow up. That took quite some considerable time but at last terms were agreed, signatures were put to contracts and they were done.

"So. Dan, Emma, we're all set and ready to go yes?"

"Well Hermione and Harriet seemed happy with it so, yes I suppose we are all ready to ..."

She tailed off at Richard's shocked expression.

"This is based on a real person?"

"Yes, Hermione's girlfriend, Harriet."

"Little Hermione, your daughter Hermione, has a girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"And she's called Harriet?"

"Yes."

"And she's a princess?"

"No Richard she's not a princess." Emma gave him a withering look. "She's just a very sweet, pretty and musically talented girl with a very vivid imagination. Actually we've got some pictures of her here if you'd like to see them."

The stunned look on the publisher's face as he flicked through the Granger's photographs (muggle only of course) of their daughter's girlfriend was so complete that they thought that they had broken him. The man himself would not have dis-agreed with their assessment as he was so excited at the prospect of having these oh so perfect pictures of the real life princess Harriet that he had temporarily forgotten how to breathe. If there was one thing missing from this book it was pictures for the younger readers and now he had them. Or at least he had the photos for his illustrators to work from and he could hardly wait to see what 'magic' they could conjure up from them. As the oxygen resumed it's normal activities between his lungs and his brain he let out a huge sigh and gathered himself.

"Sally!"

Heads popped up all across the office which he scanned until he found the the short red hair he was looking for.

"Get these copied, take them down to Malcom and get me some illustrative mock ups for the Princess project. You don't mind do you Emma? It's just that we can do this so much more to your vision if we keep the art work all in house as well."

As the morning wore on, little by little the Doctors Granger began to get caught up in the hype and the excitement that was so obviously surrounding Emma's Harriet story, that she had originally written just for a bit of fun and to share with a few of her friends and neighbours maybe. Now though it looked as if 'Princess Harriet' was going to be let loose on the public at large and while still not entirely convinced that it was as good as these nice people were making out, she was rather pleased and proud of that. She just hoped that the girls would be too.

.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

.

Tonight was one of those times when everything just seemed perfect. But then it was always a bit special for Rose and Astoria when they met up in greenhouse number three for one of their detention dates. 'Tori thought that it was as wild, and lovely as her tempestuous Gryffindor girlfriend while Rosie just loved it because it was where she had got her first proper 'feel up' from the blonde. Despite the two girls not having seen each other for a couple of days, however, their initial frenzied making out had been brought to an end far to soon as Astoria had some _really_ good news for them.

"Operation betrothal is a go." Astoria grinned at her girlfriend. "Our fathers have reached an agreement on the terms of the discussion of our future marital status to be held at your house on Christmas Eve."

"You're fucking kidding me. Really?"

The blonde tried to look offended and failed spectacularly only coming off as a bit pouty.

"Yes really. While it is true that we may occasionally deliberately mislead to get our own way, Greengrasses do not lie. Now more importantly what are you going to give me for delivering such good news?"

"What do you want?"

"Kisses, I want lots and lots of kisses."

"You're _soooo_ demanding Miss Greengrass."

"You _soooo_ love it Miss Potter."

Astoria moved in on her little spitfire of a girlfriend, licking her lips as she came and with a predatory gleam in her eye. The auburn haired girl watched her approach in wonder at her extreme good fortune to have such a very gorgeous and very _blonde_ teenager wanting to lock lips with her on so regular a basis. And it wasn't like she wasn't wrong. Rosie did love it. She leaned back against the gnarled trunk of the beobab tree giving her best sultry look and a 'come hither' gesture with her crooked finger.

Albus very quietly and carefully reeled in the extendable ears that he had 'confiscated' from the amusing and ingenious Misters Weasley. He had, after their first year, worked out a deal with the prankster twins whereby he turned a blind eye to most of their hi-jinks in return for advance warning and being allowed to borrow the occasional useful little toy like he had today.

Although just as excited and relieved as his two lovely little students at the excellent news the headmaster decided that he should go back to his office and leave them to their own rather enthusiastic celebrations. There was no point in him upsetting them by getting caught intruding on their date. Also even the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore was rightly nervous about what a pissed off Rosie Potter would do to him if she did find him there 'peeping' on her and her girlfriend. He was pretty sure that whatever it was it wouldn't be good for him.

.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **.**

Having learned from the Halloween debacle and the angry parental rant and week's worth of detentions that it had encouraged from her mum, Harri had organised a sound proof partition for their room with a little help from the headmaster. She had noticed at the time that dad's lips had begun to quiver in amusement as he was clearly rather proud of his eldest daughter's sexual antics. But the big coward had kept his mouth firmly shut obviously preferring to feign agreement with his wife and not be relegated to sleeping on the couch for the forseeable future than to defend his little girl's outrageous but very funny behaviour.

So they snuggled up under the covers together while Crookshanks curled up at the end of their bed so that he could keep a weather eye on his fragrant and amusing human pets and had a Spanky the elf provided breakfast in bed in relative privacy.

She had been very impressed and also very touched that Hermione's mum had, firstly written a story based on her tales of mis-adventure, and secondly that she had asked her permission to put it out into the muggle world. After being assured by Susan Bones that her auntie had given it the once over and okayed it as not breaking the statute of secrecy Harri had thrilled to the feeling that she was going to be immortalised in print. Albeit a slightly idealised and fictionalised version of herself. It was a strange feeling for sure, but definitely a good one.

"Your mum's getting a big snuggly hug from me next time I see her."

"That'll be Christmas then."

"What? Why? What?"

"Your dad's invited us all over for Christmas, not just for a couple of days, like the whole bloody fortnight."

"Yay! I get to spend more time with Mummy Emma."

Hermione watched as her strange yet sweet girlfriend started bouncing around in the bed, causing crookshanks to shuffle up to find out what was going on which then led to Harri 'dancing' with her cat. The two of them were now having another one of their love-ins and had started their odd singing/meowing conversation.

"You're so weird."

"Yeah but you love me anyway."

"Well duh."

One look at her girlfriend's pouting lips and Hermione understood that more was required from her than just that.

"I do you know."

"Do what?"

"Love you." She sighed in defeat at the raised eyebrow and slightly twitching lip. "Harriet Jamie Potter I, Hermione Jean Granger am totally and utterly head over heels in love with you."

The twitch of those ruby lips had become a wide smile. It encouraged her to keep going.

"Romeo and Juliet had nothing compared to the love, respect and adoration that we share between us."

Harri's hands were now clasped in front of her chest, pushing her breasts together and her giggling caused a slight wobbling of the ample cleaveage and a major distraction but the bushy haired Gryffindor shook it off and continued. Full steam ahead.

"Birds, rainbows and unicorns suddenly appear whenever the two of us are outside and even the sun dims with respect at the brightness with which our love shines."

Apparently this was as much as the black haired lovely could take and she jumped at Hermione, sending the pair of them tumbling off of their canopied bed to the carpetted floor and covering her face in little, light kisses. Just when those warm, wonderful lips began to move to her neck and things started to get more serious Harri pulled away and smiled at the mewling noise that this action provoked from her paramour.

"I love you Hermione Granger, now and forever more."

And with that heart felt declaration the 'girl-who-lived's assault on Hermione's body continued anew and unabated. Talented, devious, nimble and familiar fingers were felt pulling at her clothing and she lost herself to the feelings of her girlfriend worshipping at the altar of her now naked form.

Oh. My. Goddess.

This is how she wanted every one of her days to end from now on. The previously unspoken love that had taken root and flowered in the garden of their joy suddenly made everything that they did together seem deeper and more meaningful. The touches were felt more deeply beneath their skin, the caresses were stronger, yet softer. Every tiny kiss was just ... _more._ They were quite literally in heaven.

 **.**

( **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **.**

 **As usual I write for me but reviews are always nice. They give me warm fuzzy feelings and make my dull, horrible job just that little bit more bearable.**

 **DtR xx.**


End file.
